The Rise of the Drackens
by Purple gremlin
Summary: Harry recibe un herencia muy inesperada. Es una criatura rara y hermosa y debe evitar ser descubierto a todo costo, mientras elige a los compañeros que lo acompañaran el resto de su vida y trata con un inminente embarazo a los dieciséis. ¿Qué hará este chico? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA POR STARLIGHT MASSACRE
1. Bienvenido a la Vida Dracken

**El autor de esta maravillosa historia que voy a traducir es ****_StarLight Massacre _****por lo que le pertenece todo el desarrollo de la misma y el invento de algunos personajes, mientras que la basa de la historia y otros personajes le pertenecen a la genial J. K. Rowling**

**Clasificación:** M

**Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, parejas múltiples, malas palabras, sangre, Mpreg, fic de criaturas.

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry/Blaise/OPM/OPM(Otro Personaje masculino)

**N/A: Esta historia fue adoptada de la autora de Beautiful Kaos y originalmente se llamaba Especie de Dragón. El concepto de Dracken es de ella, no mio; yo solo jugueteo con él. El primer capítulo está hecho de frases y piezas del primer capítulo que ella escribió antes de poner esta historia en adopción, yo lo he retocado y agregado un montón, pero la base para este primer capítulo le pertenece a ella.**

* * *

Harry despertó en las tempranas horas de la mañana de su cumpleaños dieciséis para recibir algunos cambios muy sorprendentes, inesperadados y francamente un poco shockeantes.

La primera cosa que su mente mareada registró fue su visión. Todo era perfectamente claro. Nunca antes había visto con tan asombrosa claridad, incluso con sus lentes puestos y ahora la caja oscura que era su dormitorio en Privet Drive era toda una nueva experiencia para el joven mago.

Las pequeñas motas de polvo que flotaban en el aire, los trazos individuales de pintura en las paredes del dormitorio, las manchas de suciedad en la alfombra, lo podía ver todo. Los colores, notó, eran más vibrantes y había mucho más en todo, cada color, cada figura, cada patrón. Nunca supo que había tantos tonos de blanco antes. Su visión era mejor de la que cualquier humano podía esperar conseguir.

Después de mirar por veinte minutos las vetas en la madera de su maltratado vestidor de segunda mano Harry pensó que era mejor ver que otros cambios había obtenido mientras estaba durmiendo. Ojalá fueran tan maravillosos como su nueva visión.

Después de chequear que los Dursley aún dormían, caminó en puntas de pies por el pasillo hacía el baño. Al entrar solo pudo mirar en shock al reflejo que le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo. El chico en el espejo medía alrededor de 1,65 m. Su cara ya no era tan redonda. Tenía pómulos altos, una nariz fina que quedaba a la perfeción en su rostro y unos labios carnosos. Sus ojos que eran de un profundo verde esmeralda estaban enmarcados por pestañas largas y negras. Su pelo era seda pura y caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda como una cascada de color negro. Su cuerpo era esbelto y se atrevía a decir curvilíneo. Su cintura era bien marcada y sus caderas eran más grandes y redondas de lo que habían sido antes. Tenía piernas largas y fuertes y un trasero parado. Su piel era perfectamente suave y sin ninguna mancha. Ni una peca o cicatriz marcaba su piel de color marfil. Era hermoso.

Después de quitarse sus ropas para tener una mejor mirada de si mismo, Harry una vez más perforó con la mirada el espejo. Difícilmente podía creer que la reflección en el espejo era él. Giró a su alrededor antes que sus ojos captaran el destello de algo. Miró más de cerca; tratando de ver que había capturado su atención. De pronto quedo boquiabierto parte de shock parte de horror. ¡Escamas!

Había pequeñas escamas blancas que se mezclaban tan perfectamente con su piel blanca que apenas podía decir que estaban allí. Después de mirar aún más cerca vio que las escamas estaban por todo su cuerpo. Estas empezaban en la cima de su cuello y bajaban por sus hombros y espalda. Luego continuaban bajando por su trasero y sus piernas. Ellas también brillaban en su pecho y estomago reflejando la luz del baño.

Las escamas no cubrían cada milímetro de su cuerpo, pero estaban ubicadas en algún tipo de diseño intrincado. Mirando su cara vio que allí también había, pero eran mucho más pequeñas que las otras, por lo que era fácil no darse cuenta y pasar las por arriba. Estaban en su frente y sus pómulos, y fluían sobre el puente de su nariz como un máscara. Acercándose más Harry ubicó escamas en su mentón e ¡incluso en sus parpados! No podía creerlo, esto tenía que era algún tipo de sueño extraño.

-_¿Qué demonios soy?_ -se preguntó con un poco de pánico-. _Tal vez soy algún tipo de serpiente o lagarto, ¿o tal ves un dragón? ¿Tengo alas?_

Aún no había terminado su pensamiento cuando en su espalda surgió un dolor agonizante y agudo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y jadeó tan silenciosamente como pudo así no despertaba a sus parientes, mientras tanto a sus hombros se había sumado un extraño peso después que una sensación de rasgadura y cálido líquido recorriera su espalda desnuda.

Mirando temerosamente el espejo vio que realmente tenía alas que brotaban de su espalda, estas estaban unidas a él por huesos finos pero sólidos que salían desde la base de su cuello hasta la mitad de su caja torácica para así poder soportar las inmensas alas de su espalda. Estaba sangrando pesadamente y las alas estaban cubiertas de coágulos de sangre y una mucosidad que parecía una membrana.

Las partes de las alas blancas libres de sangre estaban cubiertas de las mismas escamas blancas que el resto de su cuerpo, solamente que eran más largas, más fáciles de ver y se podían sentir los bordes mientras que las escamas de su cara eran completamente suaves al toque. Harry miró maravillado los hermosos apéndices que había obtenido. Eran casi ta grandes como él. Experimentalmente las flexionó cuidadosamente queriéndose acostumbrar a su sensación. Las desplegó tanto como pudo siendo cuidadoso de los accesorios del baño y de la luz encima de él. Estimó que aproximadamente sus alas medían cerca de 3,40 m. o 3,70 m.

_¿Podré si puedo volar con ellas? Sería mucho mejor que volar en una escoba. ¿Me pregunto si es tan fácil ocultarlas como sacarlas? _

Las alas inmediatamente se metieron en su espalda con el solo pensamiento y una pequeña contracción de los músculos de su espalda. Por suerte sin tanto dolor como cuando habían salido.

_Mejor vuelvo a mi habitación antes de que los Dursley se levanten. Realmente no quiero tratar con ellos ahora mismo. Solo quiero arreglar mis cosas,_ pensaba Harry mientras se volvía a vestir e iba a su dormitorio. _Gracias a Merlín que no estaré en esta casa otra noche. Para empezar no se para que fui enviado aquí. Voldemort ya se ha ido y todos los Mortifagos están en Azkaban. Bueno la mayoría de ellos, de cualquier manera estaré igual de seguro en el Caldero Chorreante. _

Una vez en su habitación, ya vestido con sus ropas demasiado grandes, Harry decidió hacer algo de auto-investigación. Quería saber en que tipo de criatura se había convertido. Así que sacó todos sus libros sobre criaturas mágicas y se movió a través de ellos hasta finalmente en el último libro y a su vez el más grueso, uno que le había dado Hagrid el año anterior como regalo de cumpleaños, encontró un breve fragmento que posiblemente podía explicar la herencia criatura que había recibido.

_Drackens_

_Los Drackens son un raza extraña de criaturas mágicas. Se creen casi extintos ya que el número de Drackens cae significativamente debio a que estas criaturas eligen cruzarse con humanos para evitar ser detectados causando que su línea de sangre se diluya y eventualmente muera._

_La caída de la población Dracken también puede deberse a los magos, que los cazan por su sangre, órganos y escamas que son usadas en pociones, rituales y hechizos._

_Los Drackens han sido clasificados criaturas oscuras desde 1840 por los Ministros de Magia de Gran Bretaña, América, Asia y Europa y consecuentemente considerados peligrosos para la sociedad._

_Hay rumores de que hay menos de cien Drackens viviendo mundialmente, aunque no es claro si este número es exacto ya que los Drackens se han acostumbrado a ocultar sus características haciéndoles fácil mezclarse con los seres humanos._

_Interesante. ¿Me pregunto si hay algún Dracken en Hogwarts? Seguro que no soy el único. Pero aquí dice que hay muy pocos..., _Harry sacó de su cabeza esos pensamientos mórbidos y volvió al libro.

_Hay dos tipos de Drackens. Los Dracken dominantes y las Dracken sumisas. O los Dracken Alfa y las Dracken Beta. _

_Los Drackens dominantes o Dracken Alfa como muchas culturas los conocen, son en un 98% hombres. Se ha comprobado que solo un 2% de los Dracken dominantes son mujeres. Los dominantes son muchos mas grandes y viciosos que sus contra partes sumisas. Esto es para proteger a sus sumisas y cualquier hijo que puedan tener._

_Los Drackens dominantes son muy posesivos de todo lo que consideran suyo y son muy territoriales, esto en su mayoría se debe a la sangre de dragón en sus venas. Un Dr__acken dominante es aún más peligroso y vicioso cuando su sumisa esta en su época de celo, esta embrazada o anidando. Cualquier amenaza a su sumisa o sus hijos debe ser removida tan rápida como sea posible. _

_Los Drackens dominantes aparentan ser fríos y crueles. Solo con su sumisa y sus hijos muestra cariño. Pero incluso entonces el lado oscuro del Dracken puede ser mostrado cuando un dominante sigue siendo rudo ya que es inconsciente de su propia fuerza. _

_Un dominantes puede castigar a su sumisa si siente que esta ha hecho algo malo, aunque nunca le causaría a un daño permanente, como un Dracken y al igual que su contra partes dragones son unas criaturas muy vanidosas y orgullosas y tener una sumisa hermosa y perfecta puede ser una fuente de gran orgullo para un dominante. _

_La contraparte del dominante es la Dracken sumisa, o Dracken Beta, quienes generalmente suelen ser mujeres, aunque ha habido varios reportes de Drackens sumisos hombres; ninguno a sido verificado ya que sus compañeros dominantes los han escondido._

_Los Drackens sumisos hombres, como las mujeres dominantes son excepcionalmente raros. Su rumorea la creencia de que los Drackens sumisos hombres son perfectamente capaces de quedar embarazados y dar a luz a sus hijos, pero esto es solo posible si el Dracken sumiso se reproduce con un Dracken dominante, has sido probado y verificado que su copulación con un hombre humano bloquea su natural ciclo reproductivo, volviendolo estéril e incapaz de concebir un niño. Esto no sucede en el caso de cualquier Dracken dominante que es capaz de embarazar a una mujer humana si lo elige, los hombres sumisos y las mujeres dominantes son anómalos y sin pruebas adicionales somos incapaces de separa el echo de la ficción o si puede ser posible o no que un hombre sumiso pueda embrazar a una mujer humana como su contra parte hombre dominante o si una mujer dominante se vuelve estéril al tener sexo con un hombre humano como sus contra partes mujeres sumisas._

_Aunque las Drackens sumisas son más pequeñss que sus contra partes dominantes, pueden ser igual de peligrosas si se las provoca, el 90% de las muertes registradas por ellas fueron a causa de que sus hijos fueron amenazados o heridos. Es raro que un dominante mate a su sumisa, ya que al igual que sus ancestros los dragones, se espera que cuide de si mismo y de su familia; es la tarea de la sumisa proteger a sus hijos y no la de su dominante._

_Una sumisa puede en algunos casos tener más de un dominante. Un poderosa Dracken sumisa requiere más de un dominante para poder quedar embarazada; no es claro porque, ya que como son tan pocos casi todos ellos se esconden en un lugar seguro para estar protegidos._

_Tanto Drackens sumisas como dominantes viven muchos años, son adaptables y notoriamente difíciles de matar. Esto se debe a que su piel no se ve afectada ante la mayoría de los hechizos y sus escamas son altamente reflectivas, permitiendo a los hechizos rebotar en ellas. La única excepción es la maldición asesina, Avada Kedavra._

_También se ha reportado que los Drackens son alérgicos al agua salada, y su larga exposición a esta puede causar que su piel se irrite e inflame. Aunque la alergia no es mortal puede causar serios daños que incluyen: picazón, ardor, forúnculos y si entra en contacto con los ojos de un Dracken por un periodo de tiempo prolongado puede causar ceguera._

_Las características y rasgos de un Dracken incluyen:_

_Escamas: Los Drackens dominantes tienen escamas que cubren aproximadamente el 50% o 60% de sus cuerpos, excluyendo sus alas que están completamentes cubiertas de escamas con una separación de un milímetro. Los dominantes tiene escamas más oscuras que van desde el negro a rojos, azules, verdes y purpuras oscuros. Las Drackens sumisas tienen escamas que cubren aproximadamente el 75% o 80% de sus cuerpos. Las alas de una Dracken sumisa están enteramente cubiertas de escamas con una separación de un milímetro, pero son diferentes de las de un dominantes ya que las escamas en un comienzo son completamente blancas y con el tiempo cambian para reflejar el/los color/es de su/sus dominante/s._

_Alas: Las alas de un Dracken dominante son más largas y poderosos, con medidas que van desde 7,60 m. en adelante esto depende de cuan viejo, alto, pesado y/o poderoso es. Los dominantes despliegan las alas frente a una __ potencial _compañera. Cuanto más largas son las alas, más impresionarán a una sumisa. Las alas de las Drackens sumisas no son tan largas como las de sus contra partes dominantes, estas llegan a alcanzar medidas entre los 4,20 m. y 4,60 m. como mucho. Esto probablemente se deba a que las Drackens sumisas son más pequeñas y livianas que un dominante y también porque no las necesitan para atraer a su compañero. Tanto Drackens dominantes como sumisas pueden usar sus alas para volar, pueden viajar grandes distancias y a grandes alturas sin la necesidad de parar para descansar o sufrir de vértigo. 

_Colmillos/Garras: Tanto Drackens dominantes como sumisas tienen colmillos y garras, aunque estos dos pueden ser considerablemente más grandes en los Drackens dominantes. Los colmillos y las garras se mantiene enfundados hasta que lo necesiten para matar, cazar o protegerse. Ambos son largos y mortales, pero las garras de una Dracken sumisa son muy ácidas. Este ácido es secretado desde la base de la uña y puede cubrir las garras en segundos; el ácido es tan corrosivo que unos pocos rasguños pueden quemar a través de un cuerpo humano dejando un agujero de tamaño medio. _

_Ciclos de reproducción: Las Drackens sumisas se encuentran en celo varias veces al año, pero a pesar de esto se cree que hay solo dos periodos durante el año en los cuales puede quedar embarazadas. Los ciclos reproductivos varían con cada sumisa, pero el tiempo más común en el cual un Dracken queda embarazado es en invierno. El promedio de días en los que una Dracken sumisa está en celo es de diez días durante los cuales un Dracken dominante debe tener relaciones con ella casi continuamente para asegurar la mayor cantidad de hijos. Ni el dominante ni la sumisa se alimentan durante este momento de continua unión. _

_Embarazo: El periodo de gestación de una Dracken sumisa es de aproximadamente siete meses, durante este tiempo el Dracken dominante es tan protector de ella que es muy difícil que la deje salir de su vista y permita que alguien se le acerque, ni tan siquiera los miembros de su familia, la única excepción es si tiene más de un compañero, en dicho caso, solo al otro le permitirá acercarse. Se cree que para mantener a los hijos saludables y que crezcan fuertes el Dracken dominante necesita compartir sus fluidos con su sumisa. Él puede hacerlo mediante besos con su compañera para compartir su saliva, toques para compartir su sudor, eyaculando dentro de ella para darle su semen y alimentándola con su sangre. Los síntomas de un embarazo Dracken incluyen: nauseas, irritabilidad, cansancio, sensibilidad frente al frío, deseo de carne cruda y estallidos de magia accidental. Cuando se acerca el nacimiento la Dracken sumisa siente la necesidad de buscar lugares altos y oscuros. Una vez la sumisa encuentra/hace un "nido" adecuada estará ahí hasta después del nacimiento._

_Nacimiento: Una Dracken sumisa puede dar a luz sola. A él/los dominante/s no se les permite entrar al nido hasta después del nacimiento. Un sumiso puede dar a luz entre uno y cinco hijos o "pollitos" como han sido etiquetados por el Ministerio. Una vez terminado el nacimiento y la nueva madre ha cuidado del pollito, a él/los padre/s se le/s permite entrar al nido. El pollito debe cuidarse por doce semanas antes de que sea lo suficientemente maduro para ser destetado si la madre lo desea._

Harry cerró el libro habiendo leído la sección varias veces. Tragó pesadamente y soltó el libro con sus temblorosas manos.

_Soy un Dracken sumiso_, pensó ausentemente, apretó sus manos ya que ellas continuaban moviéndose. _Voy a tener un Dracken dominante como compañero, se espera que de a luz pollitos Dracken_.

Harry respiró tranquila y profundamente para disipar el creciente ataque de pánico e hiperventilación. Se había ido a dormir siendo humano y había despertado siendo un Dracken sumiso. Un Dracken sumiso hombre, los cuales se creían mitos.

_Esta bien. Puedo manejar eso. No es completamente horrible_, se coaccionó a si mismo, tratando de no hacer ruido mientras caminaba hacia su ventana para mirar el mundo bajo la luz del amanecer.

_Creo que podría disfrutar siendo un Dracken. Por supuesto, nunca podré decirle a nadie lo que soy. No hay nadie en que confíe con algo que cambia la vida como esto. Excepto tal vez Remus. ¿Los Drackens se llevan bien con las hombre lobos o son al igual que con los vampiros? A puesto a que se llevan bien, después de todo Remus era amigo de mamá y papá y ellos tienen que haber sido Drackens para que yo hubiera nacido. ¿Me pregunto si alguien sabe que eran Drackens? Probablemente no. Bueno si mis padres no le dijeron a Remus entonces yo tampoco debería hacerlo. _

Harry suspiró ante la perspectiva de ocultarle esto a Remus, el hombre que había sido su sostén los meses que siguieron la muerte de Sirius. Pensando en Sirius le hizo a Harry preguntarse si su padrino sabía que su papá y su mamá eran Drackens. ¡Sirius era su padrino por el amor de Cristo! Había sido el mejor amigo de su padre y la transformación en Dracken de sus padres tendría que haber sucedido cuando ellos tenían dieciséis también, seguramente alguien tan cercano a su papá como Sirius tendría que haber notado los cambios. Eso le hizo pensar en la unión de sus padres; ellos no habían estado juntos hasta que tenían diecisiete, pero si los genes Dracken despertaban cuando tenías dieciséis, ¿qué había pasado durante esa brecha de un año? Ellos habían ido al colegio junto, Sirius había dicho que su papá se había enamorado de su mamá en el momento en que había puesto sus ojos sobre ella, ¿entonces porque les había tomado un año juntarse? Dudaba que lo descubriría.

Pensar sobre sus padres le hizo pensar en si mismo. A él no le gustaba nadie, no se había enamorado a primera vista de nadie, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para explorar su sexualidad, tenía mucho menos practica de la que sabía que tenían sus compañeros de año. ¿Y qué si no le gustaba a su dominante? La sección que había leído no le decía nada sobre eso, pero eso podía explicar porque no podía forzarse a si mismo a comerse con los ojos a las chicas como Ron lo hacía y probablemente explicaba porque en cuarto año no había babeado por Fleur como los otros chicos.

_¿Me pregunto si esto explica porque no tengo interés absoluto en las mujeres?, tal vez se deba a que no estoy destinado a estar con una. De cualquier manera un hombre podría protegerme mejor. Y si el era fuerte y peligroso podría ayudarme a proteger a nuestros pollitos. Mi compañero tiene que ser hermoso y poderoso. Un compañero poderoso me daría hijos fuertes. _

El pensamiento le hizo ronronear profundamente de placer antes de que Harry volviera en si y se alejase de la ventana. ¿Qué_ demonios_ había producido es tren de pensamientos? ¿Bebés con dieciséis años? Su mente debería estar engañándolo.

_Relájate. Relájete y tranquilízate_, se calmó a su mismo Harry, abrazándose. _Eso era tu instinto natural. La población Dracken está disminuyendo, tus instintos van a estar gritándote que tengas pollitos para aumentar los números. Mejor me acostumbro. Pelear solo me producirá más dolor y ya he tenido suficiente durante el ultimo tiempo de mi vida. Trataré de ser feliz. Todo saldrá bien al final, solo tengo que esperar y ver. _

Harry suspiró otra vez. Estaba cansado de pelear, estaba enfermo del dolor. Quería ser feliz. Quería a un hombre fuerte y poderoso para llamar suyo y definitivamente quería niños a los cuales amar, proteger y cuidar. Tener su familia, su propia familia. Niños que confíen en él, que dependan de él, que lo amen y también tener a un compañero para que lo proteja, para que lo ame y para que cuide de él. Necesitaba eso y le agradecía a sus padres por ser Drackens lo cual le daba esta chance de ser feliz.

Harry se alejó de la ventana y puso el libro en el baúl antes de sentarse en la cama. No podía dejar que nadie excepto se compañero viera su verdadera forma, tendría que aprender a controlar su apariencia.

Primero se sacó la camiseta otra vez y deseó que sus alas aparecieran. El proceso esta vez fue menos doloroso, pero las alas eran aún acompañadas por sangre y Harry se tomó el tiempo necesario para acicalarlas y acariciar las escamas, se estremeció y las dejó, solo tocar sus alas era mil veces más placentero que las pocas veces en que se había masturbado.

Ya calmado y decidido a no tocarse sus alas de esa manera otra vez, Harry se concentró en aparecer sus garras y colmillos. Le tomó un poco más de control y poder desenfundarlos ambos a la misma vez, pero lo consiguió. Sus garras tenían 3 cm. de largo y eran muy afiladas. Se preguntó cuanto ácido podrían producir, pero no importa cuanto lo intentó no pudo hacer aparecer el ácido, Harry razonó que tal vez tendría que estar en peligro para que el ácido fuera secretado. Pasando sus garras suavemente sobre su cubrecama, lo cortó en cintas, sus garras podrían rasgar a través de la carne como un cuchillo caliente a través de la manteca.

Sus colmillos eran igual de filosos, aunque no tan largos como sus garras, ellos descansaban confortablemente sobre su labio inferior sin pincharlo cuando su boca estaba cerrada.

Luego Harry se concentró en hacerlos desaparecer. Primero sus colmillos y sus garras, luego sus hermosas alas blancas, y por ultimo usó toda su concentración para esconder sus escamas, esto tuvo una improvista reacción en su cabello que retrocedió en el cuero cabelludo hasta que fue su usual mata de cabello despeinada. Una vez hubo terminado Harry miró su reflección en la ventana, todo era igual a como había sido cuando se había ido a dormir la noche anterior.

La única cosa en que Harry no se concentró en desaparecer fue su nueva vista, había sido ciego por tantos años que ahora que tenía la libertad de no usar lentes, no iba a hacerlo. Si alguien preguntaba diría que se había hecho una cirugía durante el verano, pero dudaba que alguien comentara sobre eso, nadie veía más allá de su cicatriz. Aparentemente ni Ron o Hermione.

No había tenido palabra de nadie por todo el verano que había estado allí en el numero cuatro. No era que realmente lo había esperado, no después de su pelea con Ron durante el curso anterior. Hermione, no queriendo poner en peligro su flamante relación en ciernes con el pelirrojo no se había contactado con Harry tampoco. Estaba seguro de que superarían su idiotez eventualmente pero no estaba tan seguro de querer perdonarlos esta vez. Tal vez a Hermione, porque esta era la primera vez que se había vuelto contra él, ¿pero Ron? ¿Cómo podía seguir siendo amigo de alguien que había comprobado que se volvía contra el una y otra vez?

* * *

Había sido llevado a Grimmauld Place, el único lugar que Harry no había querido volver a ver. Las memorias y el dolor eran tan agudos que no tenía apetito por la comida de la Sra. Weasley, lo que la hizo preocupar y mimarlo incluso más, también encontró que no podía dormir durante la noche, aunque eso podía deberse al echo de que aún compartía una habitación con Ron, quien no le había hablado un palabra durante todo el verano y ni siquiera lo miraba a no ser por unas pocas miradas desinteresadas y burlas.

La mayor parte de su tiempo se mantuvo alejado de Ron y Hermione que se juntaban a susurrar y besuquearse en los rincones de las habitaciones en Grimmauld Place.

Escuchó que los adultos estaban preocupados por él, algunos eran menos corteses y comentaban que trastornado y desquiciado por la muerte de Sirius, algunos decían que nunca había estado seno mentalmente para empezar, que era antisocial, malhumorado y huraño. Siempre sonreía cuando Remus y los Weasley de más edad lo defendían viciosamente y casi violentamente cuando un miembro de la Orden se iba via floo desde la casa con una cacerola en la cabeza después de haber empujado demasiado lejos la paciencia de la Sra. Weasley.

Él les aseguro a todos que estaba bien, y realmente era así. No les gustaba mucho estar en Grimmauld Place otra vez, estaba preocupado por todos los Drackens dominantes que conocería, tenía pesadillas de quedar embarazado siendo un hombre y aveces tenía pequeños ataques de pánico por haberse convertido en una criatura, pero realmente estaba bien, pero nadie le creía. Se sentía liberado, libre como cuando volaba, Harry supuso que debido a las alas atadas a su espalda era que amaba volar, la maravillosa sensación de libertad del viento atravesando su cabello, el conocimiento de que podía subir y volar a donde quisiera, lo relajaba, y fácilmente calmaba la tensión en sus hombros.

Ginny se quedaba cerca de él al igual que Fred y George, estos le hacían reír, sonreír y salir un poco de su caparazón. Había veces que hacían preocupar a los adultos ya que lo veían jugando a atrapar a Ginny alrededor de la cocina, agachándose bajo la mesa, bordeando las sillas y tirando a las personas. Fred y George se les unían e incluso Charlie el cual se olvidaba que era un adulto. En esta ocasión Charlie que había sido atrapado por Fred, aunque había sido más que nada un golpe en la cabeza que un toque o tirón, se encontraba persiguiendo a Fred, lo que hizo a Harry razonar que tal vez no estaba jugando sino intentando asesinar a su hermano. El juego solo se detuvo cuando el almuerzo estaba listo y Harry no comió mucho, pero esto se debía que nadie quería estar menos tiempo en Grimmauld Place que él, lo cual le dijo a la Sra. Weasley y esta se alegró que no estuviera enfermo.

Agosto terminó sin incidentes mientras Harry dividía se tiempo en terminar con los deberes que no había podido hacer en lo de los Dursley gracias a la ayuda de Remus y Bill, deprimirse un poco, jugar juegos tontos con Ginny y ayudar a Fred y George con las creaciones de su tienda de bromas mientras evitaba a Ron y Hermione como a una plaga, varias veces Hermione había intentado ir a hablar con él, pero o bien Ron capturaba su interés o Harry salía corriendo antes de que ella pudiera abrir su boca. No quería hablar con ellos.

Cuando llegó la mañana del primero de setiembre Harry estaba sentado en la cocina esperando a que todos se alistaran para así poder salir rumbo a Hogwarts. Ya había empacado hace días, no había visto el punto en vaciar su baúl para volver a empacarlo unas pocas semanas después.

-¿Cómo te estas sintiendo Harry? -le preguntó Remus suavemente mientras se sentaba con él en la cocina oyendo la manada de elefantes que subía y bajaba la escalera y a Walburga Black gritar todo lo que pensaba sobre los sangre sucias y los traidores a la sangre-.

-Bien. Un poco excitado pero nada igual a como era cuando era más joven -respondió calmadamente Harry-.

Remus lo miró extrañamente. -Simultáneamente pareces haberte vuelto más infantil y más maduro este verano. Juegas esos juegos infantiles con Ginny para evitar que se aburra, aunque parece que te has vuelto un adulto antes de tiempo.

Harry miró mientras miraba a Remus, su única figura paternal que le quedaba. Durante el mes varias veces había querido decirle a Remus sobre su herencia Dracken, pero cada vez cambiaba a último momento. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Y si Remus reaccionaba mal y se el decía a todos los demás convirtiéndolo en un fugitivo? No podía tomar ese riesgo.

-¡HARRY! ¡REMUS! ¡NECESITAMOS IRNOS! -gritó la Sra. Weasley desde el vestíbulo-.

Harry saltó y abrazó apretadamente a Remus no es que eso hizo una diferencia notaba desde la manera en que el hombre lobo le devolvió el abrazo.

_-_Vamos cachorro, ¿estas seguro qué ya tienes todo?

Harry asintió. -Todo está empacado. Tengo mis libros nuevos y los materiales para el colegio y cheque dos veces haber empacado mis medias y boxers, vamos. No puedo esperar a salir de aquí.

Remus lo miró tristemente, sabiendo lo que quería decir; para él también era duro estar allí, donde tenía cariñosas memorias de un adulto Sirius antes de que le hubieran arrebatado de su vida una vez más. Mayormente se había quedado por Harry, y en una menor medida para decirle adiós a su viejo amigo, porque no había tenido la chance de hacerlo antes de que muriera.

-¿Hedwing ya está en camino a Hogwarts? -preguntó ya que vio a Harry cargar la jaula de la lechuza vacía-.

-Sí, la deje ir ayer así que estará esperándome allá.

-Entonces está bien, mejor vayamos yendo antes de que Molly nos vuelva a gritar.

Harry sonrió mientras reclamaba otro abrazo antes de entrar al vestíbulo donde se encontraba una nerviosa Sra. Weasley y un grupo de personas y baúles.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir a la plataforma? -preguntó curiosamente-.

-Una vez más en los autos del Ministerio -le dijo el Sr. Weasley que había escuchado la pregunta de Harry-.

Harry suspiró pero se metió en el auto que no estaban Ron y Hermione, cuando había llegado a la acera había mirado dentro de los autos verde oscuro que se ubicaban en la calle para evitarlos, no le importaba si terminaba en el auto de los "adultos", al menos eso significaría que tenía un poco más de tiempo con Remus.

* * *

Cinco horas después encontró a un Harry soñoliento y muy hambriento tomando asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor ubicada en el Gran Salón. Se sentó en el final, no teniendo el deseo de sentarse cerca de sus amigos. _Ex-amigos_, se recordó mordazmente. Obtuvo unas pocas miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de clase pero los ignoró. De todas maneras no era de sus negocios.

La sala se tranquilizó cuando la profesora McGonagall sacó el sombrero seleccionador. El sombrero viejo y andrajoso cantó la usual canción de las casas, pero dio un críptico mensaje amistoso sobre que la rivalidad de las casas pronto sería resuelta. Los nuevo primer año fueron sorteados en sus casas, para finalizar el último estudiante, un diminuto niño rubio, tomó asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y después que el director hizo sus usuales anuncios, se les fue permitido comer.

Harry tuvo que ser cuidadoso de no apilar solo carne en su plato. En el pasado cuando había comido mayoritariamente frutas y vegetales debido a la dieta de los Dursley había encontrado que las frutas y los vegetales le hacían mejor a su estomago que la carne y paraba los cólicos por más tiempo, pero después había empezado a anhelar la carne más y más, incluso desde antes de su cumpleaños y la subsecuente herencia, esto debía ser parte de ser un Dracken.

En su opinión cuando más jugosa estuviera la carne mejor, así que en plato colocó un largo pedazo de un raro filete azul junto con vegetales y papas fritas. Una o dos veces Harry se encontró pensando en la delicioso que sabría encontrar algo más fresco donde hundir sus dientes. Ese pensamiento le hizo estremecer y no de disgusto.

Cuando estaba por tomar una mordida de su filete fue prontamente consiente de un par de ojos que lo perforaban. Discretamente miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente, no encontró a nadie hasta que miró a la mesa de profesores. Era Snape. Los ojos negros del profesor de Pociones lo estaban agujereando. Harry no pudo discernir que tipo de mirada era ni que había echo para ganársela.

Harry encontró los ojos del hombre por un momento antes de que rápidamente bajo la mirada, sus nuevos instintos le decían que sin un compañero dominante para protegerlo era indeseado tener una pelea con alguien que podía lastimarlo. Mirando cuestionadoramente a través de sus pestañas vio los ojos de Snape se achicaban con sospecha.

Harry alejó la mirada de hombre y mantuvo su cabeza inclinada hacia bajo por el resto del almuerzo. No podía permitir que nadie, menos que nadie Snape, descubriera su secreto.

Una delicada esencia llegó a su nariz y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y hormiguear, como si sus escamas estuvieran tratando de hacer una aparición indeseable. Empujó implacablemente la sensación. No podía permitir que aparecieran, no ahora, no enfrente de todo el cuerpo estudiantil. Solo esto podría significar un desastre para él.

El postre vino y se fue y recién ahí el director mando a los estudiantes a dormir. Harry esperó hasta que el vestíbulo se vació un poco antes de dirigirse a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez entró al dormitorio ignoró a Ron, y les dijo buenas noches a Seamus, Dean y Neville, antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama, desnudarse y meterse a la cama. Olvidando la preocupación de que Snape descubriera su secreto cayó dormido casi instantáneamente.

* * *

¡El curso había empezado hace dos semanas y esa suave esencia lo estaba volviendo loco! Estaba constantemente a su alrededor como si Hogwarts la estuviera produciendo. Lo estaba llevando al borde de la destrucción y ahora tenía que pelear contra si mismo para forzar a su lado Dracken a mantenerse tranquilo. Por supuesto que nadie lo notaba, por la cual Harry lo contaba como una bendición, la última cosa que ahora necesitaba era otra ronda de artículos periodísticos sobre cuando loco e inestable estaba.

Snape también estaba mirándolo implacablemente. El hombre era absolutamente inquebrantable. No importaba cuanto trata Harry de actuar invisible o desviar su atención a algo más, esos ojos estaba siempre allí, mirándolo. Como si Snape estuviera por encima de algo desagradable y hasta que Harry no parara de ser tan asustadizo y nervioso, él no pararía, pero lo que le sucedía a Harry era que estaba preocupado de que Snape figurara que era un Dracken, y eso no era algo que pudiera controlar, necesitaba un dominante, él solo no podía enfrentar a Snape, no ahora en que se había convertido en un sumiso, no cuando estaba tan concentrado en que sus escamas y alas no aparecieran un día y que todos lo vieran.

* * *

Era la noche de Halloween y Harry no tenía intención de asistir a la fiesta En su lugar tomando la ventaja de que todos los demás estaban en el Gran Salón dejó salir su lado Dracken por primera vez en dos meses.

Estaba en lo profundo del bosque prohibido, la luna, aunque no completa era brillante esta noche e iluminaba el camino del joven Dracken mientras se movía a través de la maleza. No es que necesitara la luz, ya que como un Dracken tenía una excelente visión nocturna, pero la luna era tan grande y hermosa esta noche que Harry estaba agradecido de que estuviera allí.

Después de caminar sin para por treinta minutos, Harry dedujo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del colegio y apareció sus rasgos Dracken. Había sido tanto tiempo desde que había sido capaz y finalmente ahora podía hacerlo que Harry sintió la instantánea felicidad de ser libre. Su cabello, sus escamas, sus alas, sus garras y sus colmillos aparecieron. Las escamas blancas que cubrían sus alas y crecían en parches de su cara, cuello y manos brillaban tenuemente bajo la luz de la luna. Era una hermosa visión para ver, aunque no era como si alguien más fuera a apreciarla.

Ahora que el relax producido por dejar salir su Dracken había disminuido había algo más que había estado esperando hacer por los pasados tres meses, saborear carne cruda.

Abriendo sus mejorados instintos esperó escuchar el movimiento de algo. Pudo escuchar las ardillas en sus nidos, los búhos cazando su desayuno, los conejos mordisqueando el trébol, los ratones correteando por la maleza y entonces escuchó lo que estaba esperando escuchar, la caída de las pesuñas sobre las hojas del piso.

A unos 30 m. de él habían cuatro ciervos. En un instante Harry había partido, estaba corriendo a la velocidad de la luz, y antes de que nada más pudiera ser registrado había hundido sus colmillos en la vena yugular de una pequeña cierva. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para ir por un macho, el le dejaría eso a su compañero dominante.

Los tres ciervos restantes habían escapado y camuflado en el bosque. La cierva había enganchado a Harry y hecho caer en su intento por liberarse así que rápidamente había cortado su cuello con sus garras, silenciándolo de una vez por todas.

El sabor de la sangre era intoxicante y Harry difícilmente pudo evitar gemir fuertemente. Usando sus garras y colmillos arrancó trazos del la carne aún cálida y la devoró. Era la cosa más deliciosa que nunca había comido y no podía cansarse de ella. Se agachó y escavó desgarrando lo que estaba escondido con sus colmillos y garras para llegar a la carne tierna de abajo de los huesos.

A mitad de su comida Harry se quedó inmóvil. Ladeó su cabeza y escuchó, ignorando los riachuelos de sangre que corrían por su cuellos desde su mentón. Había algo ahí fuera. Su cabeza se movió hacia la izquierda y gruñó amenazadoramente.

El gruñido que le respondió fue un gruñido profundo y retumbante que le hizo sacudir hasta su núcleo. Harry retrocedió. La figura que salió de detrás de un grupo de árboles era un Dracken dominante. La primera cosa que Harry notó fueron sus alas. Ellas tenían una medida de al menos 6 m. y fácilmente empequeñecía a las suyas, las cuales envolvió fuertemente a su alrededor para resguardarse.

Harry observó al hombre. Era alto, media aproximadamente 1,90 m., era muy musculoso para un cuerpo tan esbelto, y no usaba camisa. Sus escamas eran de un obsidiana sin fin y un profundo amatista oscuro y se esparcían por la bronceada piel desnuda del hombre. Su cabello era tan oscuro como sus escamas y estaba cortada en capas que llegaban a sus orejas. Su cara lucía suave, fuerte, angular y exótica. Sus inclinados ojos índigos eran fríos y duros, pero estaban llenos caliente lujuria mientras devoraba tanta piel de Harry como podía, persistiendo en su cara y especialmente en su cuello.

El hombre le quitó la respiración a Harry y el oxígeno de todo el aire en los al rededores, y mientras que Harry tomaba un respiración profunda y estremecedora, el Dracken frente a él se movió.

* * *

**Aquí esta el primer capítulo espero que lo disfruten y dejen reviews.**


	2. Cambio de Perspectivas

**El autor de esta maravillosa historia que voy a traducir es ****_StarLight Massacre _****por lo que le pertenece todo el desarrollo de la misma y el invento de algunos personajes, mientras que la basa de la historia y otros personajes le pertenecen a la genial J. K. Rowling**

**Clasificación:** M

**Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, parejas múltiples, malas palabras, sangre, Mpreg, fic de criaturas.

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry/Blaise/OPM/OPM(Otro Personaje masculino)

* * *

**En el último capítulo**

_Harry observó al hombre. Era alto, media aproximadamente 1,90 m., era muy musculoso para un cuerpo tan esbelto, y no usaba camisa. Sus escamas eran de un obsidiana sin fin y un profundo amatista oscuro y se esparcían por la bronceada piel desnuda del hombre. Su cabello era tan oscuro como sus escamas y estaba cortada en capas que llegaban a sus orejas. Su cara lucía suave, fuerte, angular y exótica. Sus inclinados ojos índigos eran fríos y duros, pero estaban llenos caliente lujuria mientras devoraba tanta piel de Harry como podía, persistiendo en su cara y especialmente en su cuello._

_El hombre le quitó la respiración a Harry y el oxígeno de todo el aire en los al rededores, y mientras que Harry tomaba un respiración profunda y estremecedora, el Dracken frente a él se movió._

* * *

Harry se movió instintivamente arrojándose a un lado para evitar al Dracken que había salta hacia él. Se mantuvo moviendo y esquivando los árboles y arbustos con una gracia casi felina. Pudo oír al otro Dracken tras él y que dios lo ayudara porque este era más rápido.

Harry se negó a bajar la velocidad, incluso cuando el otro Dracken lo alcanzó y gruñó sonando como un tormenta, e incluso cuando sus piernas se detuvieron se arrastró lejos de ese hombre. Su respiración salía en cortas ráfagas de aire, Harry trató de perder a su atacante corriendo de un lado al otro al azar, pero el Dracken siguió cada movimiento, Harry tuvo la sospecha de que el otro estaba jugando con él y que disfrutaba cazándolo a través del bosque.

Bordeando un grupo de árboles que se encontraban muy juntos y saltando un gran charco, Harry rápidamente fue tomado por la cintura en medio del aire y el peso agregado lo estrelló contra el piso.

Un duro gruñido y largas manos que se apretaban alrededor de su garganta lo mantuvieron quieto y silencioso mientras el otro Dracken olfateaba su nuca. ¡El libro no había mencionado esto!

Una lengua fuerte y musculosa lamió lenta y sensualmente su cuello y casi instantáneamente la mente de Harry cambió. Sus instintos le decían que este Dracken no iba a lastimarlo, que si él quisiera hacerle daño lo hubiera mordido y no lamido, solo estaba compitiendo por su atención. Este Dracken era un posible compañero.

Harry no sabía si esto lo asustaba o excitaba, así que decidió que era un poco de ambos. Hacia solo tres mese que había descubierto que era un Dracken, ¡no podía tener un compañero ya! Era demasiado pronto.

Harry tembló de miedo cuando el otro Dracken continuó lamiendo su cuello con su lengua, saboreándolo, haciéndolo suyo con la esencia de su saliva.

¿Así era como su madre se había sentido cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre era un Dracken pero también un posible compañero? ¿Había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo alejado por todo una año? Harry no pensaba que podría ser tan fuerte, no cuando la única cosa que quería en el mundo estaba sobre su espalda lamiéndolo.

Harry trató de darse vuelta, quería mirar a los ojos del hombre que estaba haciendo cosas tan pecaminosos con su cuerpo, pero las manos que unas vez flojas habían ido a descansar a la base de su cuello se apretaron castigadoramente.

Harry gimoteó y se volvió a quedar quieto, pero movió su cuerpo en un intento de transmitir al otro Dracken que lo único que quería era darse vuelta.

-Silencio pequeño, yo cuidaré de ti. Solo quédate quieto -ronroneó el otro Dracken. Su voz era suave y profunda como el terciopelo. Tenía un acento pero era demasiado suave como para que Harry pudiera descubrir de exactamente donde.

La lengua volvió a encontrar el punto tras su oreja que sorprendentemente excitaba el cuerpo de Harry, una risita oscura cayó de los labios del otro Dracken.

-Me has estado volviendo loco con tu esencia intoxicante por dos meses. No podía encontrarte, seguía la esencia solo para encontrarme con callejones sin salida y clases en sesión. Traté de olfatearte durante las comidas, pero me has estado evitando Prezioso.

Harry movió su cabeza tanto como podía, largos dedos se enredaron en en su mata de cabello negra despeinada para pararlo y tiraron fuertemente.

-Sí, lo hiciste. ¿Por qué sino hubieras corrido de mí? No me gusta ser evitado o que corran de mi Prezioso.

Harry no tenía idea de lo que significaba Prezioso pero conocía ese tono de voz. El otro Dracken estaba enojado y molesto con él. Se enrolló y lloriqueó.

-Oh tranquilo Prezioso, no sabías lo que estabas haciendo pero aprenderás. ¿No volverás a correr de mi, no?

Harry movió su cabeza y fue recompensado con la que la mano que agarraba su pelo se aflojara y en su lugar masajeara su cuero cabelludo.

-¿Puedo verte? -preguntó valientemente Harry escondiendo su miedo y fortaleciendo su voz para que no se escuchara su vacilación-.

-Por supuesto que puedes Prezioso. No amaría nada más que me miraran por horas y horas.

Cautelosamente Harry se volvió sobre su espalda así que estaba pecho a pecho con el Dracken que se encontraba arriba de él. Miró profundamente dentro de esos ojos índigo. Eran tan familiares, pero la cara era diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes. Esto difícilmente le podía sorprender, él no lucía en nada como Harry Potter cuando estaba en su forma Dracken, ¿así qué por qué esta persona luciría igual en su forma humana?

-Eres tan hermoso Prezioso -le dijo el otro Dracken recorriendo con sus dedos largos y elegantes su mejilla-.

Harry realmente miró al otro hombre que estaba recostado sobre él. Era tan guapo que era irreal. Tenía pómulos altos, una nariz cincelada, una mandíbula fuerte, unos inclinados ojos índigo y una boca sensual que se curvaba sobre unos colmillos que lucían mortales, ellos eran un poco más largos que los suyos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -le preguntó el Dracken de ojos índigo engreídamente, una sonrisa curvaba su boca-.

-Sí -respondió Harry en un susurro-.

Un momento después su boca fue tomada en un beso duro y contundente que lo dejó sin habla e incapaz de hacer otra cosa que someterse completamente a su compañero, porque en su mente no había duda de que ese Dracken sería su compañero. Harry deseaba desesperadamente ser amado, estaba demasiado deseoso de cualquier pequeña muestra de afecto, por lo que solo se lastimaría a si mismo si trataba de mantenerse apartado de este Dracken.

Su voluntad no era tan fuerte como la de su madre y su infancia y pobre crianza lo habían dejado con el anhelo de cualquier tipo de amor y atención, este hombre podía darle su sueño de una familia y Harry se apoderaría de el con ambas hombres.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre Prezioso?

-Harry -respondió inmediatamente-. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Soy Blaise, debo asumir que recibiste tu herencia este verano o en los primeros días de setiembre ya que no estabas el año pasado aquí.

-Eso es correcto -respondió Harry-.

-He sido un Dracken por un año, cumplí diecisiete el 20 de octubre.

Su compañero era 10 meses más grande que él, su compañero había sido un Dracken por un año. Cualquier pregunta que Harry tuviera su compañero sería capaz de respondersela. Se sintió seguro y confortado cuando su compañero, Blaise, exploró su cuello y cara con la punta de sus dedos.

-Eres muy fuerte Prezioso, habrá otros a los que gustará competir por tu atención. Te compartiré solo con el número menor de dominantes que necesites para quedar embarazado de nuestros hijos, no te permitiré tener un harem de hombre, no seré empujado a un lado ni ignorado porque tienes tantos hombres a tu alrededor que no tienes suficientes horas en el día para para pasar con cada uno de nosotros.

Harry miró la cara enfurecida de su nuevo compañero y permaneció acostado completamente quieto cuando las garras de Blaise se acercaron peligrosamente a su garganta.

-No quiero un harem -susurró honestamente Harry-. Solo quiero una familia.

Un brutal beso a sus labios respondió la afirmación hecha por Harry y las manos de Blaise se deslizaron por su cuello para agarrarla en un mejor ángulo.

-Esa es la respuesta correcta Prezioso -exclamó Blaise mientras Harry trataba de recuperar su respiración-. No seré deshonrado al tener un compañero sumiso que se comporta como una puta.

-¡No soy una puta! -escupió duramente Harry-.

Inmediatamente las garras de Blaise estaban en su nuca y Harry lloró de dolor.

-No me hablaras de esa manera Harry, soy tu compañero dominante, tu protector y el futuro padre de tus hijos, merezco respeto.

-El respeto se gana no se da libremente -le respondió fuertemente Harry aunque mantuvo su voz apacible-.

Él no sería una persona inferior a su compañero solo porque era un Dracken sumiso. Ellos serían iguales o sino que Blaise siguiera su camino.

Blaise sonrió y lamió lentamente su mejilla mientras retraía las garras para dejar la punta de sus dedos acariciando su cuello una vez más.

-Tengo un compañero fuerte -susurró Blaise-. Tan fuerte y obstinado. Eres perfecto Prezioso.

Harry sintió el placer llenarlo mientras su compañero lo alababa. Confiadamente levantó sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de los anchos hombros de Blaise y este le sonrió.

-Nunca temas tocarme Harry, nunca serás rechazado por mi cuerpo.

Harry acarició el fuerte cuello de Blaise ahora que se le había permitido tocar a su compañero, amó la suavidad de la piel bajo su nariz y sus mejillas.

-Eres entrañable Prezioso. ¿Aún tienes hambre? Interrumpí tu comida y necesito probar mi valía como un cazador eficiente. Atraparé algo para nosotros.

Blaise se paró y fácilmente levantó a Harry, quitándole la suciedad dejó que sus manos permanecieran sobre el cuerpo de Harry antes de darle un suave beso en sus labios.

-Quedate aquí Prezioso. Volveré muy pronto, soy muy bueno cazando.

Blaise se fue en un parpadeo e incluso con su nueva visión Harry solo vió una raya negra y purpura reflejando la luz de la luna. Harry quería moverse al hueco del árbol a su izquierda, no se sentía cómodo en el campo abierto donde cualquier depredador podía acechar y cazarlo, pero su dominante le había dicho que se quedara quieto, no quería las garras en su cuello otra vez y el libro había dicho que los dominantes castigaban duramente a sus sumisos por hacer algo malo.

Debatiendo con si mismo Harry pesó los pro y las contras cuidadosamente antes de decidir que a su dominante le gustaría más tener a su compañero vivo cuando volviera que a uno obediente muerto, así que se arrastró hacia el hueco del árbol.

El hueco por dentro era cálido y Harry se acurrucó entre las hojas en descomposición envolviendo sus alas a su alrededor para mantenerse caliente. Se encontró pensando ociosamente que este hubiera sido el perfecto lugar donde ubicar el nido si estuviera un poco más alto. Cuando Harry se dió cuenta en el tren de pensamientos que se encontraba, abrió sus ojos y su cara tomó una expresión de horror.

Esta era la centésima vez que se encontraba a si mismo pensando sobre anidar y tener pollitos desde que había recibido su herencia hacía tres meses, pero esta era la primera vez que había imaginado a esos pollitas como una mezcla perfecta de si mismo y Blaise. Tragó. Casi no conocía a Blaise, solo sabía que era un dominante y Harry lo consideraba un compañero bueno, fuerte y capaz. Eso era todo, otra cosa era que su compañero iba a al mismo colegio que él, estaba en su mismo año y cumplía el 20 de octubre. Harry se negaba a tener pollitos con un extraño.

-¿Prezioso? ¿A dónde fuiste Harry?

Harry se arrastró del hueco del árbol y se encontró siento aplastado contra un pecho sólido. Esperando ser castigado Harry no estuvo preparado para ser empujado contra un gran semental muy apetitoso. Blaise se sentó detrás y Harry se tensó esperando el castigo, Blaise solo empezó a limpiarlo gentilmente sacando las hojas y ramitas de su cabello.

-Come Prezioso, antes de que tu comida se desangre y enfríe -le urgió Blaise-.

Cuidadosamente Harry cortó un pedazo de carne del semental y primero le ofreció a Blaise quien soltó una risita y movió la cabeza.

-Esta comida es para ti pequeño Harry. Ya comí hasta llenarme.

-No puedo comerme todo esto solo -le dijo Harry ni pensando en decirle que la causa de que comiera tan poco era porque pasaba hambre en el verano-.

-Y yo tampoco lo espero, capturé el animal más grande que encontré para probarte que soy más que capaz de proveerte a ti y a nuestros futuros hijos de comida -le dijo Blaise con esa maldita sonrisa, aun sacando pedazos de árboles del nido que era el pelo de Harry-.

Harry hundió sus dientes en la carne jugosa y gimió suavemente, Blaise se endureció detrás de él. Brazos largos y musculosos se envolvieron alrededor de los hombros de Harry y fue dado vuelta de un tirón para encontrarse en beso apasionado, Blaise lamió y limpió sus labios y mentón ensangrentados.

Esta vez encontró a Harry luchando contra Blaise, moviendo su boca y enredando sus lenguas. Blaise gruñó pero no lo castigó, así que Harry tomó esto como que no estaba haciendo nada malo y se removió en los brazos de Blaise para acercarse más a su compañero dominante.

Fue Blaise quien rompió el beso y lo empujó nuevamente hacia el semental, urgiendo a Harry a comer hasta no poder más. Cuando todas las hojas y pedazos de ramas habían salido de su cabello Blaise se puso a correr sus dedos a través de este y acariciar la sedosa piel del cuello de Harry.

Cuando la mayor parte del semental se hubo ido y Harry tenía su estomago lleno hasta no poder más, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, Blaise paró de jugar con su piel y su cabello y en su lugar envolvió los brazos gentilmente a su alrededor y empezó a mecerlo y arrullarlo suavemente.

-No podemos dormir aquí afuera. La gente notará que no estamos en nuestros dormitorios.

-Relájate Prezioso, no te inquietes mucho. Me encargaré de eso. Nadie se atreverá a preguntarme donde he estado y esos que se atrevan son amigos que saben mejor que preguntarme en primer lugar.

Inadvertidamente Blaise le había recordado que ahora no tenía amigos que siguieran sus movimientos y frunció el ceño antes de acurrucarse en el calor de Blaise. Ahora al único que tenía era Blaise.

* * *

Blaise le sonrió suavemente a su dormido sumiso. Harry era muy hermoso y parecía muy frágil pero había visto a su compañero matar esa cierva, y este era mortal, hermoso y peligroso. La manera en la que había usado sus garras para rasgar la garganta de la cierva, como se había abalanzado sobre ella mientras esta había estado comiendo pasto inconscientemente, como la había rasgado con sus colmillos y los ruidos que había hecho mientras devoraba la carne.

Blaise se estremeció y gruñó suavemente. Harry sería su fin. Solo había conocido a otro Dracken sumiso desde que había recibido su herencia el año pasado, una niña mimada que creía que era la única Dracken sumisa en el mundo. Sus padres la habían arruinado, ellos tres creían que ella debía tener al dominantes más fuerte, más poderoso, hermoso y con las alas más grandes, ellos habían llamado a todos los Drackens dominantes a su mansión que residía en Toulouse para que conocieran a su hija.

No faltaba decir que mientras era una chica muy bonita por fuera por dentro estaba podrida, había tratado a los dominantes que habían llegado a conocerla como perros que debían postrarse entre ella y suplicar por su atención.

Blaise no olvidaría a Miette Amarante Solange por un largo tiempo. Había sido tan despreciable que los dominantes, incluido él, que ellos llegaban y se iban. Ella había terminado con un dominante que estaba tan desesperado por tener una compañera que hubiera elegido a cualquiera.

Creía completamente que su karma estaba castigandola por ser tan mimada y arrogante. Miró a Harry cuando su respiración se enganchó, pero su compañero solo había vuelto su cabeza más cerca de su estomago y acurrucado.

Blaise sabía exactamente quien estaba en su brazos pero no podía parar de preocuparse. En el momento en que había visto esos ojos verde esmeralda sorprendentemente hermosos lo había sabido porque había solo una única persona en Hogwarts con ojos tan aturdidoramente verdes. Harry Potter.

Sabía que tenía una maldita guerra que enfrentar cuando el mundo supiera que tenía un sumiso no conocido y sin compañero con él, pero estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte por su compañero. Pero por Harry valía la pena morir de agonía mil veces.

Sabía que estaba rompiendo las reglas, sabía que iba a ser castigado por no informar inmediatamente al consejo que había un Dracken sumiso en sus alrededores, pero desde que había tomado la primera bocanada de la suave esencia a castañas de Harry había querido el Dracken para si mismo.

No quería darle una chance justa a cada Dracken sin compañero para ganar a Harry, quería a Harry y nadie lo iba a alejar de él. Al menos no hasta hasta que se hubiera establecido firmemente como el compañero de Harry, luego dejaría a Harry elegir más dominantes para quedar embarazado. Aunque ni uno más que el necesario para tener una nidada de pollitos.

Harry resopló en sueño y Blaise le sonrió otra vez. Harry era tan adorable y entrañable. Era natural y dulce, diferente a Miette. Blaise podía verse a si mismo teniendo varias nidadas de pollitos con Harry, todos ellos igual de dulces y entrañables como su madre; con Miette todo lo que había podido pensar era los engendros mimados que crearía si es que podía embarazarse para empezar, porque había rumores de que se había acostado con hombres humanos ya que no quería que su cuerpo se alterara por el embarazo y pasar por el dolor del parto.

Blaise miró el vientre plano de Harry. Luciría maravilloso redondeado y listo para tener a sus hijos. Gruñó de placer y envolvió sus brazos más firmemente alrededor de Harry. Los Drackens sumisos hombres eran tan raros que cada dominante que viniera a ver a Harry trataría de conseguir su atención y convertirse en su compañero. Blaise no podía permitir eso, no cuando los dominantes superaban en número a los sumisos por viente a uno, no había suficientes sumisos y cuanto más tiempo estaba sin un compañero un Dracken dominante más vicioso y desesperado se volvía por obtenerlo ya que sus instintos le gritaban que debía tener una nidada de pollitos para aumentar los números.

Blaise no quería terminar así, quería una gran familia. Quería nidada tras nidada de pollitos con Harry, solo con Harry.

* * *

Harry despertó cálido y confortable en una cama desconocida. Parpadeó antes de sentarse y mirar alrededor, todos sus músculos se tensaron y sus sentidos estaban en alerta. Eso fue hasta que miró donde estaba. Obviamente estaba en los dormitorios de Slytherin, la copioso cantidad de verde y plata y el excesivo uso de las serpientes atestiguaban eso, pero lo que realmente lo calmó fue la esencia de la persona desconocida que estaba acostada en la cama con él. Blaise.

Esto debía ser como lucía Blaise sin sus rasgos Dracken. Aún era igual hermoso, fuerte y inquebrantable, mantenía sus hombros anchos y su cuerpo poderoso aunque esbelto. Pero sus escamas se habían ido dejando detrás piel perfecto y de color oliva. Sus alas también se habían ido y Harry lamentó la perdida de apéndices tan hermosos.

Volviendo a acostarse, Harry miró como dormía Blaise. Su dominante lucía fuerte incluso cuando dormía, sus hombros anchos se levantaban y caían con cada respiración mientras que su cara estaba sin emociones tanto cuando dormía que cuando estaba despierto. La boca de Blaise no estaba hecha para sonreír.

El crujido de una cama hizo que Harry mirara sobre su hombro por una brecha en las cortinas verdes que estaba alrededor de la cama. Un movimiento de cabello rubio produjo que Harry hiciera la conección final que su cerebro había estado esperando. Su compañero era el mejor amigo de Draco Malfoy. El Draco Malfoy que odiaba cada aire que respiraba.

-¡Blaise! -la áspera voz adormilada de Malfoy cortó el silencio de la mañana-. ¡Blaise levántate! Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca antes de que el castor de Gryffindor robe todos los libros buenos.

La cara de Blaise se arrugó al ser sacado de su sueño, pero fue demasiado lento en contestarle al rubio que abrió las cortinas de la cama solo par dar un salto atrás en shock cuando vió a Harry acurrucado al lado de Blaise.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo acá?

Malfoy iba a agarrar el brazo de Harry pero fue interceptado por otra mano que agarró su brazo. Harry sintió a Blaise presionarse contra él y sentarse en la cama.

-Tranquiliza tus gritos. Estoy levantado, pienso que todos lo estamos -gruñó Blaise mirando alrededor para ver la cara de Theodore Nott asomando entre las cortinas de su cama-.

-Jódete con estar levantado, ¿qué demonios está haciendo Potter en tu cama?

Blaise envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo empujó más cerca de su pecho.

-¿Eso no es obvio? -le preguntó Blaise con una ceja levantada-. Ahora déjame solo y ve a vestirte, tu eres el que demora media hora en estar listo no yo.

Draco abrió su boca pero la mirada severa de de Blaise le hizo hacer una mueca y darse vuelta para ir al baño contiguo a alistarse.

-Me disculpo por él Harry nunca es el mejor en las mañanas -le dijo Blaise suavemente-.

-¿Me cargaste hasta aquí? -preguntó Harry con un pequeño rubor-.

La sensual boca de Blaise se curvó en una irresistible sonrisa y asintió una vez. -Lo hice. Amé sostenerte cerca de mi, seguías moviendo tu cabeza para que se recostara sobre mi corazón.

Harry se volvió a ruborizar y trató de controlarse, pero todo le que consiguió fue ruborizarse aún más. Blaise soltó una risita y salió de la cama estirando sus brazos hacia atrás y por encima de la cabeza, su espalda crujió.

Harry hizo la mismo y empezó a buscar su túnica, era sábado y no había clases, pero no tenía otra ropa.

-No te permitiré vestir el mismo equipo dos veces seguida Prezioso -susurró la voz de Blaise en su oreja-.

Harry se dió vuelta con la ira llenando su estomago. Estaba lo suficiente avergonzado de haber sido capturado por Draco Malfoy de todas las personas posibles en la cama con Blaise, pero decir que su ropa no era lo suficientemente buena era empujar más allá de la linea.

-¡Puedo vestir lo que me guste! -siseó Harry-.

-No, tu no lo harás -respondió severamente Blaise mientras sus ojos se volvían fríos y duros como una piedra-.

-¡Sí puedo!

La mano de Blaise salió disparada y se envolvió alrededor del cuello de Harry, su larga mano apretándose fuertemente en reprimenda. Delicados puntos afilados hicieron presión sobre la piel de Harry cuando Blaise dejó salir sus garras a través de sus dedos.

-Vestirás un conjunto de mi ropa hasta que puedas ir a tu dormitorio a cambiarte y ponerte unas que no las hallas usado ayer para correr por el bosque. No te veré a ti, mi compañero, vistiendo ropa sucia -siseó Blaise-.

Harry quería continuar desafiando a Blaise ya que no deseaba ser tratado de manera inferior, quería probar que era rebelde y que no temblaría y accedería a las demandas de Blaise, pero esta relación o compañerismo, lo que fuera, era nueva y Harry no quería saber hasta donde iba la paciencia de Blaise. Blaise lo había arreglado así y él no quería ser lastimado. Suspiró y asintió cuidadosamente muy consiente de las uñas en su cuello.

Blaise soltó su garganta y en su lugar lo abrazó ubicando una lento beso en la cabeza de Harry. Empujó a Harry hacia el armario al lado de su cama y sacó un suave jersey azul marino y un par de jeans de diseño.

Blaise redujo la ropa y para gran vergüenza de Harry trató de vestirlo.

-¡No soy un bebé! -le dijo Harry enojadamente-.

-Eres mi compañero y cuidaré de ti.

-¡Pero no necesito que me vistas! -declaró Harry-.

Blaise estaba confundido. Era de su conocimiento que a los sumisos le gustaba tener un compañero que los vistiera, esto era visto como que un dominante cuidaba de su compañero pero Harry era desafiante a cada momento.

Suspiró y le alcanzó la ropa a Harry quien la arrebató con una mirada. Había sabido que tener un compañero era un trabajo duro, ¿qué relación no lo era? Pero nunca en sus más salvajes sueños pensó que su compañero sería tan obstinado y tuviera una voluntad tan dura.

Supuso que esto venía con tener como compañero sumiso a Harry Potter, la única persona en todos los tiempos que había sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, la única persona que había destruido al Señor Oscuro. Necesitaba decidir que quería más a Harry como su compañero o a su sanidad.

Riéndose suavemente miró como Harry se ponía los apretados pantalones tímida y cautelosamente, Blaise decidió que su sanidad podía pasar a un segundo lugar por una vez, Harry sería un compañero perfecto para él y estaba dispuesto a comprometerse a mantener feliz a Harry, al menos en las cosas menos importantes,

* * *

**N/A: Se que Blaise y Harry están actuando un poco fuera de su personaje pero esto no será por mucho tiempo, Blaise está shockeado por descubrir que Harry es un Dracken y Harry aún está un poco aturdido porque ya no es humano. Todos los que aman a Draco no se preocupen. Aún no ha notado que Blaise y Harry son Drackens, está demasiado envuelto en su propia vida en la forma narcisista y egocéntrica que todos amamos, pero él lo notará pronto y entonces Blaise tendrá que pelear por Harry.**

**N/T: Voy a empezar diciendo gracias chicos ame sus reviews y espero que sigan dejándolos. Como ven los capítulos son más las que en mi otra historia por lo que demoro más en traducirlos pero no se preocupen no dejaré de traducir esta historia ya que la amo. **


	3. Posesividad y Celos

**El autor de esta maravillosa historia que voy a traducir es ****_StarLight Massacre _****por lo que le pertenece todo el desarrollo de la misma y el invento de algunos personajes, mientras que la basa de la historia y otros personajes le pertenecen a la genial J. K. Rowling**

**Clasificación:** M

**Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, parejas múltiples, malas palabras, sangre, Mpreg, fic de criaturas.

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry/Blaise/OPM/OPM(Otro Personaje masculino)

* * *

**En el último capítulo**

_Riéndose suavemente miró como Harry se ponía los apretados pantalones tímida y cautelosamente, Blaise decidió que su sanidad podía pasar a un segundo lugar por una vez, Harry sería un compañero perfecto para él y estaba dispuesto a comprometerse a mantener feliz a Harry, al menos en las cosas menos importantes._

* * *

Harry tenía que admitir que la ropa de Blaise era mucho más cómoda que cualquier cosa que hubiera vestido antes. Amaba los apretados jeans azul oscuro y el jersey azul marino. Todo encajaba perfectamente en él y dedujo que había sido un tonto al discutir con Blaise sobre que iba a vestir, aunque nunca le iba a decir esto.

Harry quería salir a escondidas del dormitorio de Slytherin bajo una capa, pero Blaise no quería oír nada sobre eso así que salieron rumbo al desayuno a plena vista de los otros Slytherin, quienes lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras caminaba por su sala común bajo el brazo pesado y protector de Blaise.

Las mujeres en particular eran muy viciosas en esas miradas y Harry no sentía solo incertidumbre, sino también una punzada de posesividad. ¡Blaise era su compañero dominante! Ellas no lo podían tener y quitaría la carne de sus huesos si intentaban algo.

La intensidad de su posesividad le asustaba; nunca había tenido algo sobre lo que ser posesivo. No había tenido nada durante su infancia, ni un juguete o juego que fuera estrictamente suyo, demonios ni su ropa era suya. Las únicas posesiones sobre las que sentía un poco de posesividad eran su capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del merodeador y le Saeta de Fuego, y todas ellas eran por razones sentimentales. La capa había sido de su padre, el mapa había sido de su padre, Remus y Sirius, y su Seata de Fuego se la había dado su padrino, su padrino que estaba muerto.

Pero esas tres cosas palidecían ante la posesividad que sentía por Blaise. Él rebanaría a cualquier persona que se atreviera a tratar de robarle su compañero, lo que se contradecía con lo que había leído en el libro sobre los Drackens sumisos. Ese libro había afirmado que un Dracken sumiso no pelearía por su compañero dominante, pero Harry pelearía por Blaise hasta que su cuerpo dejara de respirar.

-No te preocupes Prezioso -murmuró Blaise-. Esas patéticas chicas humanas no tienen comparación ante tu paralizadora belleza. Ellas te fulminan con la mirada porque están celosas de tus rasgos perfectos.

-Pienso que están celosas de mi porque te tengo -le respondió Harry-. Ellas te quieren.

-Bueno entonces tendrán que permanecer celosas ya que nunca me tendrán.

-No entiendo. Podrías tener una de ellas si quisieras, diablos podrías tenerlas a todas. El libro dice que los Drackens dominantes no tienen ninguna consecuencia al tomar a un humano.

Blaise soltó una risita profunda y apretó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry gentilmente.

-Ah Prezioso, eres tan adorable. No debes creer todo lo que lees en un libro sobre nuestro tipo. La mayoría de la información esta entreverada o es completamente errónea. Es verdad que no habrá consecuencias para un dominante que tome a un humano, pero un dominante siempre preferirá un Dracken sumiso sobre un humano. Los Drackens sumisos se están convirtiendo en menos y menos comunes Prezioso; ahora los Drackens dominantes superan a los sumisos por aproximadamente veinte a uno. Nosotros no estaremos con un humano si tenemos otra opción.

De pronto Harry entendió todo mejor y se sintió lo suficiente seguro como para incluso devolverles la mirada fulminante a las chicas, lo que divirtió mucho a Blaise.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, Harry automáticamente se desvió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, hasta que una mano agarró su brazo deteniéndolo. Blaise solo levantó una ceja y empezó tirar de él hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-¡No quiero sentarme en la mesa de Slytherin! -argumentó Harry, tratando y fallando, en arrancar los dedos de Blaise de su brazo-. ¡Blaise!

-¡Te sentaras conmigo! -le dijo firmemente Blaise-. No estarás fuera de mi vista o de mi alcance.

-¡Esto es ridículo! -siseó Harry-. ¡Solo estaré al otro lado de la sala!

Blaise se sentó y empujó a Harry hacía su lado, sin quitarle su brazo.

-Come tu desayuno -ordenó Blaise, pero Harry lo miró venenosamente-. Harry, come tu desayuno.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago? ¿También me forzaras a hacer eso?

Los ojos de Blaise se volvieron peligrosos, pero a Harry no le importó y le mostró su dientes en una primitiva muestra de desafío.

Blaise golpeó duramente su nuca y Harry hizo una mueca, cada pizca de desafío dejó su cuerpo. Se acurrucó en su jersey prestado y se enrosco sobres si mismo tanto como le fue posible en el banco.

No le gustaba ser castigado por su dominante, pero se sentía como si todo estuviera sucediendo demasiado rápido. Hacía tres meses que se había convertido en un Dracken y ya tenía un compañero, y Blaise le había dicho que los libros no tenía todas las respuestas y que las que tenían eran erradas o medias verdades. La información que tenía sobre su especie podía llenar una huevera, probablemente la mitad de la misma si la mayoría de esta era errada.

Sentía como si se estuviera perdiendo su personalidad. No era inferior; no se arrastraría o gatearía detrás de Blaise. ¡No era una persona débil! Había confiado en si mismo por mucho tiempo, prácticamente se había criado y defendido a si mismo, pero ahora sus instintos estaban obligándolo a olvidar todo eso y confiar en Blaise para todo.

¡No necesitaba que nadie lo protegiera! Había estado haciéndolo muy bien por su propia cuenta y así había sido desde antes que recibiera colmillos afiladísimos y garras ácidas. ¡No era como si estuviera indefenso o fuera incapaz de protegerse!

Un par de labios acariciando su mejilla hicieron que Harry se derritiera en el abrazo de Blaise, olvidando el hecho de que toda la sala los estaba mirando. Quería permanecer enojado con Blaise, quería resistirse a él y demostrarle que no era un pequeña criatura débil y patética a la que se debía golpear, pero no pudo mantenerse enojado con él, ni cuando lo había golpeado y humillado delante de todo el colegio.

-Solo come algo Mio Prezioso -le susurró Blaise y Harry se encontró llenando su plato antes de que realmente registrara lo que Blaise la había dicho-.

¿Qué tipo de poder tenían los Drackens dominantes sobre sus sumisos? ¿Un dominante podía forzar a un sumiso a hacer lo que este quisiera o era que Harry estaba harto de pelear? ¿Realmente estaba tan desesperado por ser querido y amado qué se rendirían ante cualquier demanda de Blaise?

Tenía que admitir que tener la larga y cálida mano de Blaise acariciando gentilmente su baja espalda era mucho mejor que recibir un golpe en la nuca de esa misma mano. ¡Pero no podía pensar de esa manera! ¡No perdería su personalidad solo para tener un vida más fácil! ¡Blaise tendría que comprometerse a no hacer las cosas siempre de su manera!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba muy preocupado. Muy, muy preocupado ya que había visto a Harry entrar al Gran Salón con un Slytherin de sexto año llamado Blaise Zabini. Vió cuando Harry intento ir a la mesa de Gryffindor, solo para ser empujado hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Lo última gota que colmó el vaso fue el duro golpe en la nuca que le aplicó el heredero Zabini. No toleraría que Harry fuera abusado bajo su nariz. Tendría que para esta relación abusiva, si eso era lo que resultaba ser.

Se levantó de su lugar en la mesa de profesores y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Ubicó una arrugada mano sobre el hombro de Harry y fue descubierto con un jadeo de sorpresa de su estudiante favorito y un bajo gruñido del heredero Zabini, quien con su mirada estaba haciendo un agujero que atravesaba su cabeza.

-Remueve amablemente tu mano del cuerpo de Harry -ordenó Blaise tan cortesmente como pudo con sus dientes apretados y sus puños cerrados-.

-Me estaba preguntando si podría tener unas palabras contigo Harry -Albus se dirigió al joven Gryffindor, sus ojos brillaban-. Extraño nuestras charlas que acompañan la hora del te y como hoy es sábado, estaba esperando que me hicieras el placer de acompañar a este viejo.

-Por supuesto profesor -respondió Harry cortesmente con esa bella sonrisa que Albus recordaba tanto de la joven Lily Evans-.

-Ah, Harry mi niño, mimas demasiado a este viejo.

Harry rió suavemente mientras se levantaba, listo para acompañar a su director. Sin embargo Blaise tenía otros planes ya que se paró entre Harry y su director.

-Voy a pasar el día con Harry -siseó, ya no pretendiendo ser respetuoso-.

-¡Blaise! Detente -lo regañó Harry-.

La mano de Blaise salió disparada a agarrar la nuca de Harry, clavando las garras, que eran escondidas seguramente por el cabello de este.

-Le sugiero Sr. Zabini, que deje a Harry en este instante y venga conmigo a mi oficina -tronó Albus-.

-¡Le sugiero que se quede fuera de las cosas que no le conciernen!

-Sr. Zabini -interrumpió un voz sedosa-. Espero que siga la solicitud del director, odiaría ver a una de mis serpientes en detención y créeme que haría esa una experiencia extremadamente tortuosa.

Harry miró esos ojos de un negro profundo y se estremeció. Snape sabía. Sabía exactamente lo que eran Blaise y él y no lucía feliz con Blaise.

-Severus, tal vez podrías acompañarnos a mi oficina. Esta discusión debe mantenerse fuera de pequeños ojos y orejas curiosas.

Snape asintió y con una fuerza nunca antes vista por Harry en el hombre delgado, arrancó la mano de Blaise de su nuca y guió a Blaise fuera de la sala, Harry y Dumbledore los siguieron de una manera más tranquila.

El viaje fue silencioso, y Harry no pudo evitar frotar su nuca para borrar el dolor que había allí. No notó que la afilada visión de Dumbledore había captado esta acción inconsciente.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, Dumbledore se sentó tras su escritorio y le indicó a Harry que se sentara en la silla más alejada de Blaise, a quien Snape había forzado a sentarse en la silla de la derecha.

-¿Chicos alguno de ustedes quiere té? Siempre encuentro a este muy relajante.

Tanto Snape como Blaise movieron sus cabezas, pero Harry sonrió. Dumbledore sabía que Harry no podía resistirse a una taza de té con miel.

Albus rió placenteramente mientras preparaba el té favorito de Harry y lo colocaba en una taza de porcelana blanca y amarilla, antes de sorber un poco de su té de menta. Suspirando de placer estudió al enojado y conflictivo heredero Zabini sobre el borde de su taza.

Blaise gruñó y Snape tuvo que aplicar incluso más presión sobre el hombro de este para mantenerlo en la silla. Harry había pensado que era imposible mantener a Blaise ya que era una Dracken dominante y podría arrancar los brazos del cuerpo de Snape. Había algo que no encajaba.

-Albus hay algo que debes saber sobre el Sr. Zabini -Snape habló por encima de los gruñidos de Blaise-.

Harry jadeó. Así que Snape lo sabía. Realmente sabía que Blaise y él eran Drackens.

-¿Y qué sería eso Severus mi niño?

-Blaise es un Dracken dominante, una espacie de dragón humanoide.

-Soy plenamente consciente de lo que son los Drackens Severus, varios de ellos han pasado por esta buen colegio desde que me convertí en director. Sin embargo estoy curioso de porque esto fue mantenido en secreto, en las reglas de los fundadores de este colegio se dice que el director debe de saber de todos los estudiantes no-humanos.

-Fue decidido por Marianna, la madre de Blaise, y yo, de que la herencia de Blaise debía mantenerse en en secreto debido a su posición en el colegio. La guerra con el Señor Oscuro aun seguía siendo violenta cuando Blaise recibió su herencia, su madre no quería que este usara a su único hijo como una arma.

-Ah y por supuesto, cuanto más gente supiera, naturalmente más difícil sería mantener el secreto.

Dumbledore acarició su barba y Harry se acurrucó en su asiento. Quería saber que le sucedería a Blaise, quería saber que le pasaría a él viendo que también era un Dracken y no le había informado al director.

-¿Y todo esto que tiene que ver con el Sr. Potter? -preguntó seriamente Dumbledore, juntando los dedos por encima de la taza de té media vacía y mirando duramente sobre sus lentes con forma de media luna-.

-¡Él es mio! -exclamó furiosamente Blaise-.

-Recibí mi herencia esta verano señor, en la mañana de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis -dijo Harry tranquilamente-. Soy un Dracken sumiso.

-¡Blaise conoces las leyes! -exclamó furioso Snape-. ¡Podrías ser asesinado por esto!

-Harry vale la pena -respondió desafiantemente Blaise-.

-¡Piensa en tu madre!

-¡Mi madre estaría de acurdo conmigo! -siseó Blaise, cuanto más enojado se volvía más pronunciado se volvía su acento-.

Snape tomó una respiración profunda y suspiró.

-Blaise sabes que esto no puede ser mantenido en secreto. Las leyes son firmes; todo Dracken dominante necesita probarse a si mismo frente a un sumiso.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Harry en shock-.

Todos los ojos se movieron en su dirección y él tembló, pero permaneció devolviendoles la mirada.

-Potter las leyes sobre esto son claras. Tienes que ser anunciado como un Dracken sumiso y todos los Drackens dominantes que están buscando un compañero deben probarse ante ti.

-¡Pero yo no los quiero! ¡No quiero a otro dominante! ¡Quiero a Blaise!

Snape cerró las ojos, y una mueca se formó en su cara.

-Ya te has abrido camino en él Blaise; espero que estés listo para las repercusiones de esto. Sabes que el consejo te castigará. El nieto del Mayor Getus recientemente ha recibido su herencia como Dracken dominante; y ha estado buscando un sumiso desde entonces.

-¡El nieto del Mayor Getus puede meterse su herencia en el trasero! ¡Harry es mio! ¡Nadie va a alejarlo de mi! ¡Ni siquiera el consejo!

Snape tragó cuando vió la mirada de dolor en su cara.

-Sabes que Potter como un sumiso hombre será altamente solicitado. Que no te hayas contactado inmediatamente con el consejo cuando lo encontraste será visto como una gran injusticia Blaise.

-¡No me importa! -siseó Blaise-.

-¿Por qué necesitamos informara que el Sr. Zabini a mantenido oculto de ellos a alguien? -preguntó Dumbledore con una brillo feliz en sus ojos-. ¿No sería todo más fácil si el Sr. Zabini declara que es ignorante de este asunto y hoy le informa al consejo que recientemente descubrí que hay un Dracken sumiso en mi colegio?

Snape parpadeó una vez antes de asentir. -Esa idea tiene merito, podría trabajar si ambos son cuidadosos. Potter debes actuar como si Blaise y tu no son compañeros y Blaise bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes atacar a otro dominante por haber tocado a Potter. Debes actuar como si no fuera tu compañero.

-¿Cómo nos convertimos en compañeros? -preguntó Harry tímidamente-. Nosotros no hicimos nada.

Snape suspiró y lo miró como si fuera la babosa más estúpida del barril, lo que era probable.

-Los Drackens no necesitan tener sexo para convertirse en compañeros Potter. Esto puede suceder de pronto o con el tiempo, en tu caso sucedió de pronto, lo que indica que eres un sumiso muy fuerte y que estas atrayendo a compañeros hacia ti para mantener tu poder controlado así no escapa y mata a alguien inadvertidamente.

-Nuestros Drackens se reconocieron como compañeros cuando te lamí por primera vez Harry. Somos compañeros desde esa primera lamida.

-No necesito ir eso Blaise -interrumpió Snape con un duro gesto-. Lo que importa es que son compañeros y que deben actuar como si no lo fueran, lo que va a ser monumentalmente difícil.

-No realmente. Cuando todos los Drackens vengan aquí todo lo que tengo que hacer es tocar a Blaise y decir que es mi compañero.

-¡No puede ser tan simple Potter! -refunfuñó Snape-. ¡Esto no es tan fácil! Todos los dominantes tiene que congregarse en un logar antes de que el proceso empiece, tendrás que lidiar con Drackens dominantes que trataran de tocarte y halagarte. Ellos te dirán cualquier cosa, te prometerán todo con tal de que aceptes ser su compañero. Como Blaise es el Dracken más cercano no podrá estar junto a ti hasta que todos los otros Drackens lleguen.

-Pero me gusta estar cerca de Blaise.

-No gimotees Potter. No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

-Harry mi niño, haré todo lo que pueda para que hacer esta experiencia más confortable y menos traumática. Creo que los Drackens sumisos eligen el lugar de reunión así este les es cómodo y familiar.

-Sí, eso es correcto -respondió rápidamente Snape-.

-Harry resultaría beneficioso que usaras Hogwarts como lugar de reunión, aquí no serás herido y los profesores, fantasmas y retratos te cuidarán.

-Gracias profesor. No sabía que otro lugar usar.

-Si un sumiso no puede conseguir un lugar de reunión entonces la congregación ocupará la sala del consejo -interrumpió Snape-.

-Ahora, la reunión será una perdida de tiempo, por lo que debemos hacerlo tan pronto como sea posible -afirmó Dumbledore-. No queremos que otros estudiantes se enteren, o que los medios descubran la historia.

-¿Cómo esconderemos esto? -preguntó Snape-.

-Pondré una casa en el otro lado del lago y crearé salas muy fuertes a su alrededor. Necesitamos controlar esto tanto como sea posible, como Harry no tiene un guardián esto sería mucho más difícil, pero al continuar asistiendo al colegio soy su director, y felizmente actuaré como el guardián de Harry.

Harry asintió inmediatamente.

-Blaise dice que voy a necesitar más que solo él como mi dominante, ¿así qué por qué esta reunión va a ser un perdida de tiempo si necesito más de un compañero?

-Porque no obtendrás todos los dominantes que necesites de una vez Potter -le dijo Snape-. Conseguiste tu primer dominante después de recibir tu herencia así que esto empezó tu círculo de reproducción. Después de que termine tu primer periodo de celo, ganaras a tu segundo compañero. Si requieres de otro, necesitaras una tercer reunión tras tu siguiente periodo de celo y así hasta que tengas el numero de dominantes que necesites.

-¡No tendrá más dominantes de los que necesita para quedar embarazado! -exclamó Blaise, fulminando con la mirada al profesor de Pociones-.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no quiero más dominantes de los que necesito para tener una nidada de pollitos! -le gritó Harry-.

La mirada de Blaise cambió hacia Harry y permanecieron así mirándose mutuamente hasta que Blaise gruñó tan profundamente que el sonido reverberó en los pulmones de Harry. Harry bajó su cabeza, satisfecho de que Blaise había conseguido el mensaje, antes que hubiera empujo demasiado lejos a su compañero hasta el punto en que este lo había castigado. ¿Quién dijo que era demasiado estúpido como para aprender?

Harry sonrió y miró por debajo de sus pestañas al severo profesor de Pociones. Maldición, por supuesto que podía aprender.

Blaise abrió su brazos y Harry felizmente ocupó el lugar dentro del circulo que formaban los brazos de su dominante. Esas bandas de músculos duras como el acero se cerraron a su alrededor e inmediatamente sintió paz, seguridad y protección, esto hizo que todos sus músculos se relajaran y su cuerpo pareciera no tener huesos. Tenía que admitir que amaba el sentimiento de ser cuidado y protegido, algo que no le iba a decir a Blaise, al menos no tan pronto.

* * *

El té con Dumbledore les había llevado hasta después del almuerzo y fueron capaz de irse después de asegurarle varias veces al hombre que no estaba siendo abusado y que si Blaise trataba de aprovecharse o empujarlo hacia algo que no quería iba a hacerle tragar su testículos.

Blaise lo acarició y lamió todo el recorrido por las escaleras y dejó que sus manos vagaran por encima de su ropa prestado.

-¡Blaise! Por favor controlate; estoy hambriento.

Eso detuvo las manos de Blaise e hizo que levantó la cabeza.

-¿Tienes hambre? Puedo cazarnos algo para comer, no dejaré que mi compañero tenga hambre.

Harry movió su cabeza y suspiró. -Blaise no puedes cazar uno o dos ciervos en la tarde, no con los pequeños primer año explorando felizmente el bosque_ prohibido_ y los alumnos de cuarto año retándose a ver quien se adentra más, ¡serás visto!

-No voy a dejar que tengas hambre Prezioso.

-Francamente Blaise ya lo sé, así que solo tendremos que ir a las cocinas.

-No se donde se encuentran las cocinas, pero es lógico que están cerca de los dormitorios de Hufflepuff, es el único lugar que Draco, Theo y yo no pudimos localizar cuando recorrimos el castillo en nuestro primer y segundo año.

Harry sonrió reservadamente. -Entonces tienes suerte, porque encontré las cocinas y se como llegar a ellas.

-Estas lleno de sorpresas Mio Prezioso.

-Conozco casi todos los pasadizos secretos Blaise. ¿Malfoy no te dijo de las vez que de repente apreció mi cabeza en Hogsmeade?

-Sí, lo hizo. Corrió a decirle al profesor Snape. Nunca se comprobó como lo hiciste, o como pasaste a Filch.

-Conozco dos pasadizos para salir del colegio he ir a Hogsmeade -le dijo orgullosamente Harry a Blaise-.

-Mi pequeño pícaro inteligente -arrulló Blaise, volviendo a acariciar su cuello-.

-¿Qué fetiche tienes con mi cuello? -preguntó Harry, aunque inclinó su cabeza a un lado para darle a Blaise mejor acceso-.

-Tienes el cuello más bonito que he visto -respondió Blaise, con sus labios a un suspiró de besar su piel-.

Harry se estremeció y presionó contra Blaise cuando esos labios descendieron una vez más hacia su cuello, mordisqueando y lamiéndolo.

-Quiero tanto marcarte, pero no puedo -susurró Blaise-. Los otros Drackens sabrían inmediatamente has sido marcado por alguien más, eso arruinaría todos nuestros planes.

Harry se alejó de Blaise, aunque no quería y tomo su mano.

-Estamos casi en las cocinas -le dijo Harry cuando vió la conocida pintura del bowl de frutas-.

-He caminado por aquí miles de veces y nunca tuve la idea de que las cocinas estuvieran cerca.

Harry sonrió mientras le hacia cosquillas a la pera en el bowl de frutas. Esta dejó salir la familiar y aguda risita chillona antes de transformarse en un picaporte. Harry movió este, empujó la pintura, quien ahora se había convertido en una puerta, y entró.

Las exclamaciones y saludos de los elfos domésticos hizo sonreír a Harry que mientras los alababa les pidió el almuerzo, el cual tenía un montón de carne. Ellos aceptaron felizmente y lo sentaron junto con Blaise en una mesa en la esquina, antes de colocar varios platos ante ellos.

-Esto es increíble -le dijo Blaise, mirando alrededor mientras comía la deliciosa carne que se encontraba frente a él-.

-Sentí lo mismo cuando vine aquí la primera vez.

-¿Esas son las mesas de las casa?.

-Sip, ¿cómo crees qué la comida llega tan rápido a las mesas? Sabes esta no aparece del aire; los elfos domésticos ponen la comida en esas mesas y luego usan su magia para que pasen a sus sus replicas en el Gran Salón de donde nos servimos -explicó Harry-.

Blaise movió su cabeza con una sonrisa maravillada en su cara. -Siempre me pregunté como pasaba, Draco y yo creíamos sucedía con magia, por supuesto, pero creíamos que era la magia del director, no la de los elfos domésticos.

-Hablando de tus amigos, ¿no se darán cuenta qué no estas?

-No. Están acostumbrados a que falte un par de horas todos los días. Que sucede con Granger y Weasley, toda el colegio se ha dado cuenta de que has estado separado de ellos, ¿qué sucedió Harry?

Harry suspiró y apuñaló su papa con más ferocidad de la necesaria.

-Ron se puso celoso porque los diarios no de paraban de hablar de lo maravilloso que había sido venciendo al Señor Oscuro el pasado abril. Dijo algunas cosas odiosas y dolorosas y bueno, le grité y entonces me dijo que siempre iba a estar solo con la única compañía de mi fama y gloria; que iba a morir siendo un viejo solo y miserable y después de eso le dije que no quería volver a hablar con él. Hermione se puso del lado de Ron porque están saliendo y no quería hacer algo que pusiera en peligro su relación, ella ha estado enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo. No les he hablado desde mayo y ellos parecen estar bien sin mi.

Harry se encogió de hombros, tratando de ser indiferente aunque por dentro la ruptura de su amistad le estaba haciendo caerse en pedazos. Habían sido amigos desde que tenían once, cuatro años era mucho tiempo para que todo desapareciera de repente.

Blaise caminó alrededor de la mesa para ir a abrazarlo, acariciando gentilmente su cabello y espalda.

-Ahora me tienes a mi Prezioso y nada nos separará. Encontraremos tantos dominantes como necesites y luego comenzaremos a tener nidadas de pollitos. Seremos una familia Prezioso, te lo aseguro.

-¿Y si los otros dominantes no me quieren? -preguntó Harry inseguramente-.

Blaise rió profundamente y besó la pequeña nariz de Harry.

-Oh Harry, por supuesto que te querrán, ellos se pelearan y mataran mutuamente para obtener tu atención. Los Drackens sumisos no están sin compañero por mucho tiempo después de recibir su herencia Prezioso. Podrías ser el sumiso más feo, estúpido y patético del mundo y aun tendrían a Drackens dominantes rodeándote. Desafortunadamente para mi, eres el sumiso más hermoso, inteligente, fértil y poderosos del mundo, tendré que pelear a diario para mantenerte mio.

-No quiero que seas herido.

-Es inevitable Prezioso, tendré que pelear con los otros Dracken para probar soy digno de ti, para probar que puedo protegerte a ti y a nuestros hijo, es inevitable que no sea herido ya sea mucho o poco.

A Harry eso no le gustaba para nada. De echo no le gustaba la situación en general. No quería a otro dominante a su alrededor, tocándolo, él podía cuidarse por si mismo, pero difícilmente podía enfrentase a Blaise, ¿y si ahí afuera había Drackens dominantes más poderosos y crueles? ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a él si alguien así resultaba ser su compañero?

Tendría que terminar con todo este desastre tan pronto como pudiera. ¡Cuando todo esto terminara aun quería seguir teniendo a Blaise como su compañero y lo quería vivo maldición!

* * *

**Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, todas las preguntas y dudas que tienes se irán contestando con el correr de los capítulo así que no se desesperen. Disculpen si tengo muchos errores o si algunas cosas no se entienden, siganmelo diciendo y traté de arreglarlo. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y dejen reviws. **

**No se olviden de leer mi otro traducción: A Winter's Reprieve, cuya pareja principal es HARRY/RABASTAN LESTRANGE.**


	4. Llegada de los Drackens Dominantes

**El autor de esta maravillosa historia que voy a traducir es ****_StarLight Massacre _****por lo que le pertenece todo el desarrollo de la misma y el invento de algunos personajes, mientras que la basa de la historia y otros personajes le pertenecen a la genial J. K. Rowling**

**Clasificación:** M

**Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, parejas múltiples, malas palabras, sangre, Mpreg, fic de criaturas.

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry/Blaise/OPM/OPM(Otro Personaje masculino)

* * *

**En el último capítulo**

_A Harry eso no le gustaba para nada. De echo no le gustaba la situación en general. No quería a otro dominante a su alrededor, tocándolo, él podía cuidarse por si mismo, pero difícilmente podía enfrentase a Blaise, ¿y si ahí afuera había Drackens dominantes más poderosos y crueles? ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a él si alguien así resultaba ser su compañero?_

_Tendría que terminar con todo este desastre tan pronto como pudiera. ¡Cuando todo esto terminara aun quería seguir teniendo a Blaise como su compañero y lo quería vivo maldición!_

* * *

Harry odiaba esto. Odiaba con todo su ser que no se le permitiera estar cerca de Blaise. Después de que Dumbledore le había informado al consejo que había un Dracken sumiso en Hogwarts uno de los Mayores había aparecido casi instantáneamente y se había estado pegado a Harry desde entonces, exclamando que nunca lo iba a dejar solo, y que como era su chaperón, el Dracken de más edad lo acompañaría a todos lados.

Harry estaba al borde de la locura, debido al propósito del Dracken de más edad, el cual era no dejar que nadie y cuando quería decir nadie era_ nadie_ se la acercara. Esto producía que los estudiantes hablaran y crearan rumores que se extendía por el castillo tan rápidos como un incendio forestal, algunos de estos decían que tenía una enfermedad infecciosa mortal por lo que no se le permitía a nadie acercársele, esto le producía un deseo de gritar para liberarse la frustración.

Resulto ser que había tres Drackens dominantes que asistían a Hogwarts. Blaise era uno de ellos, muy sorprendentemente Snape era otro y había un tercero que era desconocido. Harry le rogó a cualquier deidad que lo estuviera escuchando para que Snape no empezara a competir por su atención como un adolescente hormonal; no sería capaz de soportarlo, ni superar la visión de su profesor de Pociones haciendo algo tan normal como ofrecerle un ramo de flores o tratar de tener un conversación civil con él.

Blaise estaba desempañando perfectamente su papel de dominantes desacoplado. Como máximo probaba los limites del chaperón de Harry, al igual cualquier otro dominantes sin compañero que estaba interesado en un sumiso haría y luego había otras cosas. Harry reía sofocadamente, soltaba una risita, reía y en algunos casos hasta lloraba de risa debido a algunas de las cosas que hacía Blaise para obtener su atención, que iban tan lejos como para enviarle una docena de rosas de color rojo rubí, una gran barra del chocolate más fino de Honydukes porque sabía que era el favorito de Harry y darle un gatito por un día, que lo había asustado realmente cuando lo vió explotar en papelitos después de doce horas. Su chaperón tuvo que calmarlo, explicarle que no era nada que hubiera hecho y que era un hechizo que convertía el pergamino en un animal, pero que solo duraba por doce horas antes de que el animal volviera a su estado anterior el cual era un papel.

Nadie dijo que Blaise tenía un ventaja injusta porque había empezado a cortejarlo antes que los otros dominantes, parecía que si estabas lejos del sumiso entonces tenías mala suerte y debías trabajar más duramente para impresionar lo cuando arribaras.

Solo tomaron dieciséis horas desde el anuncio para que los primeros Drackens dominantes llegaran, y cuando lo hicieron, inmediatamente empezaron a colmarlo de atención. Era como el tiempo de la comida en un zoológico, todos los Drackens ponían su atención en él por lo que Harry tuvo apenas tiempo de saludar a Blaise, no había que decir que era imposible acercársele lo suficiente como para abrazarlo. Estaba empezando a sentirse solo y aislado al estar tanto tiempo lejos de él.

Harry había sido movido hacia la casa al otro lado del lago, la cual era más un hotel que una casa, la única cosa buena que la había sucedido allí era que podía mostrar su tributos Dracken libremente, amaba la libertad que le producía caminar por los alrededores con sus alas afuera, pero desafortunadamente los Drackens dominantes habían tomado la mayor parte de la casa para si mismos ya que los otros habitantes eran un sumiso y un solo chaperón, Harry quería más privacidad para cuando llegara el momento de su celo.

Harry había sido toqueteado más veces en las pasadas horas que en toda su vida. Su chaperón hacia hasta lo imposible para mantener un ojo en todos los Drackens que llegaban pero no era suficiente, por lo que entendía porque el Dracken de más edad había pedido refuerzos.

Había logrado estar dos minutos a solas con Blaise, cuando a su chaperón empezó a gritarle a un Dracken en particular porque este había metido una mano en la parte de atrás de los pantalones de Harry para acariciar su trasero, su compañero le dijo que los otros Drackens estaban siendo tan viciosos porque era demasiado deseable. Que era hermoso y tenía una personalidad que atraía a todos los Drackens que lo con conocían. Harry estaba muy feliz ya que Snape no estaba allí; realmente no podía imaginar la humillación y vergüenza que le produciría tener a uno de sus profesores toqueteándolo como lo hacían los otros Drackens.

Blaise había sido ahuyentado como un gato molesto cuando su chaperón había terminado de gritarle al otro Dracken y este se había ido guiñándole un ojo y besando la palma de la mano de Harry, lo que le hizo soltara una risita.

Su chaperón se había arrecostado contra la pared y suspirado, tomado un pañuelo de su bolsillo se secó el sudor de la frente.

-Eres diferente mi querido -le había dicho suavemente a Harry-. Nunca había visto esta ferocidad en una reunión desde que soy el chaperón de los sumisos. Pero es correcto decir que eres la pesca perfecta.

-¿Pesca perfecta? -preguntó confusamente Harry, preguntándose porque estaba siendo comparado con un pescado-.

-Sí mi querido. Luces aturdidor, eso solo te conseguiría un compañero, pero tu personalidad excepcional te hace brillar en una liga por encima de otros sumisos, que seas tan poderoso y fértil agrega un bonus.

Harry odiaba que hablaran de él como si fuera un perro de exposición, pero se contuvo de decir algo. Su chaperón era el único que lo mantenía lejos de los toqueteos. Blaise no podía ayudarle ya que pretendían no ser compañeros, si este realmente no lo fuera estaría del mismo lado que los otros dominantes Drackens, tratando de tocarlo tanto como fuera posible.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días y Harry esta agotado. Había hablado con muchos hombres, había aceptado muchos regalos y le habían dicho muchos nombre, aunque al único que recordaba era Blaise. Este le había regalado una pulsera de platino, porque sabía que Harry no usaba plata a causa de Remus, una hermosa sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia que le habían hecho reír tontamente. Los otros Drackens eran solo personas anónimas y sin rostro que se interponían en su objetivo que era pasar tiempo con Blaise.

-Bueno, mi querido, creo que esta reunión terminará antes de lo que había creído -afirmó su chaperón esa noche cuando Harry estaba a salvo en su habitación, lejos de los Drackens, y lejos de Blaise-.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó Harry dulcemente, sorbiendo su te de miel el cual era su favorito-.

-Pareces muy receptivo al único Dracken del grupo que no se queda aquí.

-Oh. ¿Eso que quiere decir? -preguntó Harry, fingiendo ignorarlo-.

El Dracken de más edad soltó una risita. -Oh es imposible no amarte con lo dulce que eres mi querido. Uno puede decir a simple vista que no fuiste criado por otros Drackens. Tienes los pies bien firmes sobre la tierra y no estas ni un poco mimado o consentido, estoy seguro que eso cambiara cuando obtengas a tu compañero, él o ella te consentirá hasta no poder más y se asegurara de que no necesites nada.

-Es verdad, no fui criado por otros Drackens, mis padres fueron asesinados cuando era un bebé y fui enviado a vivir con la hermana Muggle de mi madre.

Su chaperón movió la cabeza tristemente. -Si el mundo Dracken hubiera sabido de tu existencia habrías ido a vivir con un miembro del consejo. Es una lástima. Pero volviendo a que eres receptivo a un solo Dracken, quiere decir que tu lado Dracken esta siendo fuertemente atraído por él, este le gusta mucho a tu Dracken, mucho más que a los otros dominantes, no tomará mucho tiempo antes de que sean compañeros.

-Oh, ¿pero eso es bueno no?

El Dracken de más edad volvió a soltar una risita. -Solo han arribado un cuarto de los Drackens dominantes, los otros no estarán felices de haber perdido una chance de obtenerte.

-Es su culpa por no haber venido más rápido. Estoy contento de que casi a terminado; ya estoy cansado de tanta atención. He sido besado y toca muchas veces en estos dos días. No estoy acostumbrado a eso. El primer par de horas del primer día me asustaban.

-No temas querido, siempre estaré cerca tuyo y estas habitaciones son tu santuario. Si te sientes abrumado solo necesitas decírmelo y tomaremos un descanso. Lo que pasa es que eres tan especial que los otros Drackens no pueden tener suficiente de ti. Otra cosa que te hace tan querible por los dominantes es que nadie te ha tocado; les excita saber que serán el primero. Aunque no los únicos, eres demasiado poderoso para tener un solo dominante.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta precedió la entrada de otro dominante de más edad a las habitaciones privadas de Harry, pero lo que le hizo poner la copa de té en la mesa y levantarse de su sillón, listo para correr si la necesidad surgía, era el dominante que había entrado por el costado del Dracken de más edad. Un dominante Dracken desacoplado que de detuvo en seco tan pronto como entró en la habitación e inhalo el aire profundamente.

Ojos de un profundo marrón se clavaron a Harry en su lugar y un feroz gruñido salió de la boca del otro Dracken, demandando que Harry se sometiera.

-¡Mayor Getus, sabes que a los dominantes desacoplados no se les permite ingresar a las habitaciones privadas de los sumisos! ¡Esta es una seria infracción al protocolo! -declaró furiosamente el chaperón de Harry-.

-Elder Trintus, solo deseaba introducirle al nuevo Dracken sumiso mi nieto. Acabamos de llegar y pensé que sería agradable introducirlos mientras tu y to conversamos.

-Como sea, esto es contra las reglas establecidas para la seguridad del sumiso en cuestión, se supone que estas habitaciones son un lugar seguro, un lugar a donde retirarse si se siente abrumado. ¿Cómo esperas que el sumiso se sienta seguro estando rodeado por tantos dominantes si su santuario privado es invadido por un Dracken desacoplado?

-No puedes estar llamándonos invasores Trintus. Solo esperaba que el pequeño se sintiera receptivo hacia mi nieto, solo deseaba que se llevasen bien.

Antes de que cualquiera de los Mayores pudiera volver a hablar el Dracken dominante saltó sobre un Harry que no quería someterse, este dejó salir un chillido indignado y cayó al suelo para evitar al dominante, arrastrándose por debajo de la mesa de café y alrededor del sofá.

-¡Dominic! ¡Detén de una vez esta indigna exhibición! -demandó el Mayor Getus!

Su nieto, Dominic, obviamente no lo escuchó ya que saltó sobre el sofá, tratando de agarrar y sacar a Harry desde ahí. Harry se alejó y bordeó la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. La abrió de un tirón ya que Dominic corrió hacia él y la cerró de golpe mientras comenzaba a correr, sus intentos le decían que corriese hacia Blaise, que necesitaba la protección de su compañero dominante.

Harry tuvo la suerte de que Dominic parecía no ser tan rápido como Blaise, o habría sido capturado. Era mucha mala suerte estar en una casa del tamaño de un hotel llena de dominantes, que tenía la misma idea de Dominic. Obtenerlo a cualquier costo.

A Harry le pareció que había más dominantes de los que habían estado antes de que se retirara a su habitación, pero entonces no conocía a ninguno de ellos, al único Dracken que le había estado prestando atención era a Blaise y no hubiera reconocido a ninguno por más que se hubiera presentado en los pasados cinco minutos.

Harry hizo el atroz error de mirar sobre su hombro para comprobar cuan lejos estaba el otro Dracken, así que la próxima cosa que supo era que había golpeado algo tan sólido que le hizo ver estrellas. Fue levantado y oyó un retumbante gruñido por encima de su cabeza. Este era un gruñido desconocido, pero esos brazos eran tan protectores, grandes y sólidos que se aferró el Dracken con el que había chocado. La única cosa que pudo discernir era que más alto, más grueso y mucho más musculoso que Blaise.

El Dracken que lo sostenía gruñó tan ferozmente que Harry metió la cabeza debajo del mentón del otro hombre; escuchó como respuesta al menos tres gruñidos y dos siseos antes de que se tambalearse cuando el Dracken que le sostenía empezó a correr y luego volar, sus alas absolutamente grandes golpeaban el aire violentamente.

Volar era mucho más rápido que correr y Harry apretó los ojos bien cerrados así no podía ver piso alfombrado pasando a una velocidad desorientadora, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados hasta que el Dracken que lo cargaba fue tacleado en medio del vuelo por encima de la barandilla de las escaleras.

El Dracken aterrizó duramente sobre su espalda y Harry encima de él, pero antes de que Harry pudiera darse vuelta fue arrancado de agarre del dominante aturdido y otra vez fue sostenido apretadamente cuando el nuevo Dracken corrió con él. Una puerta se abrió y luego se cerró con un hechizo de bloqueo muy fuerte que Harry escuchó ser pronunciado por una voz que reconoció muy bien.

-Prezioso, ¿estás bien? Háblame Harry -la voz suavemente jadeante de Blaise susurró en su oído-. ¿Por qué dejaste la seguridad de tus habitaciones?

-Uno de los Mayores trajo a su nieto a mis habitaciones Blaise. ¡Él estuvo en _mis_ habitaciones! Trató de tocarme, de agarrarme, así que corrí.

-Oh Prezioso, Mio Prezioso -exclamó Blaise sosteniéndolo aun más apretado y envolviendo sus hermosas alas negras y púrpuras a su alrededor-.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Mi chaperón ya ha notado que soy más receptivo a ti que a los otros Drackens, dice que esta reunión terminará pronto debido a eso.

-Por supuesto que puedes Harry, yo nunca te alejaré.

Harry sonrió y se acurrucó en apretado abrazo de Blaise. Esta reunión le había lanzado a la profundidad del mar sin un flotador cuando no sabía nadar. Temía la próxima reunión donde tendría que encontrar a su segundo compañero, ¿por qué Blaise no podía ser suficiente? Él no era codicioso; no quería más de un compañero, ¿así que por qué tenía que necesitar más de uno para quedar embarazado?

* * *

La casa se convirtió en un escándalo cuando los Mayores y los dominantes se dieron cuentas que Harry había desaparecido, pero seguramente arropado en la cama de Blaise, Harry descubrió que no le importaba mientras su dominante acariciara cada una de de las sensitivas escamas en sus alas puramente blancas.

Estaba ronroneando otra vez cuando un profundo y sordo ruido salió de lo más profundo de su pecho ya que Blaise había presionado sus labios contra su cuello mientras mientras jugaba con sus alas.

Harry tampoco estaba quieto ya que había sido el primero en explorar el pecho desnudo de sus dominante. Solamente había visto a Blaise sin camiseta una vez, esto había sido la primera vez que lo había visto en el bosque lo cual parecía como si hubiera ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, aunque en realidad había sido solo unos días atrás, y en esa ocasión no había tocado la piel desnuda de Blaise. Pero eso había cambiado ahora.

Blaise era suave y firme, tenía pelo esparcido alrededor de su ombligo y una suave linea de este se perdía por debajo la cintura de su pantalon de pijama, pero aparte de eso, Blaise era suave, lampiño, profundamente bronceado y tenía una firme musculatura.

Harry pasó sus dedos suavemente sobre una de las tetillas marrón oscura y luego sobre la otra, amando el escalofrió que recorrió la columna de Blaise cada vez que lo hizo. Jugó con la piel oscuramente bronceada y comparó curiosamente el tono oliva con el propio rosa y blanco porcelana.

Blaise soltó una risita y empujó las manos de Harry de su cuerpo, poniéndolas contra su pecho mientras rodaba para atraparlas entre sus pechos.

-Prezioso si continuas así ninguno de nosotros podrá dormir esta noche -susurró oscuramente Blaise-.

-¿Esa es una cosa tan mala? Ya terminé con esta reunión falsa. Blaise quiero anunciarte como mi compañero a todo el mundo. No quiero ser tocado, besado, o toqueteado por nadie más que tu.

-Pronto pensarás de manera diferente, después de tu primer celo tu Dracken se dará cuenta que yo solo no puedo embarazarte.

-Eso será luego Blaise, estoy hablando sobre el ahora. En este momento solo te quiero a ti, no a los otros.

Blaise suspiró y enterró su cabeza en el largo cabello negro de Harry, amaba el cabello de su compañero, tanto largo y suave cuando lucía sus rasgos Dracken como corto y desordenado cuando lucia sus rasgos humanos. En ambas formas olía de la misma manera, como castañas.

-Los otros Drackens dirán que fue un juego desleal si lo anunciamos demasiado pronto, pero ellos siempre lo hacen cuando no han sido elegidos por un sumiso, así que no se fijaran mucho en eso, pero el echo de que no has comparado el tamaño de las alas o pasado mucho tiempo con algún Dracken puede perjudicarnos Prezioso.

-¡He tenido dominantes Drackens mostrándome sus alas durante dos días Blaise! Y ninguna de ellas me han interesado, solo miro esas alas de brillantes colores ser empujadas en mi cara y lo único que puedo pensar es, huh, otro par de alas, que lindas, ahora sal de mi camino por favor. ¡No quiero ver alas verdes, azules, amarillas o rojas, las únicas alas en las que estoy interesado son negras y purpuras y las estoy viendo en este momento!

Blaise silenció a Harry con un beso feroz y Harry olvidó todo excepto esos hábiles labios que lo tentaban a separar los suyos para que así su fuerte lengua pudiera reclamar su boca.

* * *

Harry despertó la tercera mañana en el hotel Dracken, como lo había nombrado, bien descansado y relajado por primera vez en meses, tal vez incluso años. La razón se volvió aparente casi inmediatamente cuando se encontró acurrucado bajo el brazo pesado y consolador de Blaise. Una ala de escamas purpuras y negras se encontraba sobre sus durmientes cuerpos, como un cortina protegiéndolos de la brillante luz del sol que se filtraba a través de la ventana sin cortinas.

Harry hizo un pequeño y suave ruido mientras bostezaba y se desperezaba, pero Blaise se despertó alerta en segundos, se levantó y escaneó la habitación en busca de amenazas, antes de retraer sus garras y colmillos cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no había peligro alguno.

-Buen día Prezioso -murmuró Blaise, acostándose al lado de Harry y acariciando una de sus mejillas habitualmente pálidas pero en este momento sonrojadas por el sueño-.

-Buen día Blaise -respondió Harry, felizmente inclinándose hacia el toque de este-.

-¿Tienes hambre? Puedo cazar para ti.

Harry movió su cabeza cariñosamente. Blaise sonaba tan emocionado ante la perspectiva de ir a matar un animal para que Harry desayunara. Blaise siempre se ofrecía para cazar para él; eso le hacía preguntarse si estaba en los genes de un dominante cazar para cada comida o si a Blaise solo le gustaba cazar. De cualquier forma hoy Harry preferiría desayunar cereal a carne, por lo tanto apenado rechazó su oferta explicándole lo que le sucedía.

-¿Quieres cereal? Estas entrando en las primeras etapas del celo Prezioso. Necesitas cereal para obtener energía; pronto querrás frutas y verduras para disminuir la perdida de esta y seguir acumulándola.

-Oh, pero entonces los otros Drackens sabrán que ya tengo un compañero, el ciclo de reproducción no comienza hasta tener un compañero.

Blaise asintió. -Lo sé Prezioso. Pronto tendremos que anunciar nuestra unión, pero primero tenemos que ser vistos interactuando y tu tienes que ver a otros dominantes, luego ignorarlos si realmente no te gustan Harry, y entonces rechazar su regalos y atención. Como eres el sumiso el poder es tuyo y de nadie más. Tienes el derecho de rechazar y descartar a cualquier Dracken que quieras, incluso puedes ordenar que se vayan. No dejes que te intimiden Prezioso, ello no tiene ningún poder.

Harry sonrió felizmente ante esa revelación y abrazó a Blaise, mentalmente agradeciéndole por darle la fuerza y confianza que necesitaba para deshacerse de los otros dominantes. Si le estaba permitido descartarlos y ordenar que se fueran de este maldito hotel, entonces no podrían volver a tocarlo y no tendría que correr de ellos por que estos hubieran hecho algo que no le gustaba, estaba muy decidido a deshacerse de ellos. Desafortunadamente sería muy sospechoso si ordenara que todos excepto Blaise salieran de la casa, que era lo que el quería hacer.

Harry se escabulló cuidadosamente de la habitación de Blaise y prácticamente corrió por el pasillo para llegar al comedor. Blaise se tomaría su tiempo duchándose así esto no parecería para nada sospechoso.

La masiva sala que rivalizaba con la de Hogwarts se silenció cuando entró y Harry tuvo el raro pensamiento de que estaba caminando por el corredor de la muerte mientras caminaba confiadamente hacía la punta de la mesa donde estaba ubicado su asiento "especial". Honestamente este se parecía más a un trono que una silla con ese gran y suave almohadón de felpa donde sentarse y sus los brazos y respaldo acolchonados.

-Oh mi querido Harry. Hemos estado buscándote por todos lados -suspiró de alivió su chaperón, que finalmente había aprendido se llamaba Trintus-.

-Pasé la noche en el castillo -Harry mintió sin problemas-. Tenía que salir de esta casa, sobre todo después de que mis habitaciones hubieran sido profanadas.

-Sí, sobre eso Harry, Dominic esta muy apenado de su comportamiento -interrumpió el otro Mayor, luciendo afligido-. Desea compensarte por eso.

-No tiene que hacerlo, lo único que quiero de él es que se vaya.

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo Harry -le reprendió firmemente el Mayor Getus-.

-Sí que lo hago. No me quedaré aquí mientras él lo siga estando. ¡Lo quiero fuera de aquí!

-Desháganse de él -gruñó un dominante-. ¿Cómo podremos interactuar apropiadamente con Harry si este esta concentrado en escaparse de _él_?

-No nos volvamos desconsiderados, todos reaccionaron de la misma manera cuando llegaron aquí, Diminic no es diferente a ustedes.

-¡Nosotros no actuamos como él! -estalló duramente otro hombre, este de al menos 2,0 m. y con anchos hombros-. ¡Nosotros respetamos las reglas! Ninguno de nosotros se hubiera atrevido a entrar a las habitaciones de un sumiso, solo él es lo suficientemente rudo e irrespetuoso para hacer eso!

-Él está en lo correcto; nadie más ha irrumpido en mis habitaciones de esa manera -respondió Harry dándole una sonrisa al gran hombre, la cual le devolvió mientras sus maravillosos ojos azules brillaban y sacaba pecho bajo la atención de Harry, como si le hubieran dicho que había ganado una medalla de oro en las olimpiadas-. Hay algunos de ustedes que no pueden estar a mi alrededor, somo completamente incompatibles y nunca seré su compañero, no puedo concentrarme en ninguno de los otros si ustedes siguen aquí.

-Está bien querido, puedes venir conmigo después de desayunar y entrevistaremos a cada Dracken según su turno, y si no son mutuamente compatibles, tienes el derecho de rechazarlos -le dijo el Mayor Trintus-.

-Me gusta esa idea; eso me dará chances para estar con uno solo a la vez y así encontraré a mi futuro compañero.

Todos los dominantes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, pero mayormente se gruñían. Ellos no estaban allí para hacer amigos después de todo; sino que estaban compitiendo. Es una lástima; pensó Harry tristemente, ninguno de ellos sería su compañero, al menos no esta vez, pero todos pensaban que tenían una chance.

Harry felizmente comió su segundo tazón de cereales y luego dos rebanadas de pan integral. Pero también se aseguro de comer varias piezas de cordero casi crudo porque estaba siendo vigilado desde cerca, aunque realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo; y luego llegó la hora de la confrontación. Sus entrevistas con cada uno de los Drackens dominantes. Tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a disfrutar esto tanto como suponía.

* * *

Harry estaba a punto de cometer una masacre. Honestamente si las cosas continuaban así no tendría otra opción, era él o ellos y Harry no pensaba ser él. En las últimas tres horas había deducido que los Drackens dominantes eran bastardos presumidos, arrogantes, auto-satisfechos y egocéntricos.

Harry había estado bajo la falsa impresión de que en las entrevistas iba a aprender sobre su compatibilidad con su futuro compañero. Pero aparentemente estas eran sobre el estando sentado en un sillón y escuchando a un montón de idiotas hablar sobre sus logros, habilidades y proezas.

El Mayor Trintus lucía algo aturdido por el nivel de rudeza y egocentrismo, al menos Harry no era el único. Honestamente no le habían preguntado ni una sola vez como estaba o que le gustaba, había habido un Dracken que había hablado mucho de su hobby que era algo llamado espeleología, Harry se había mostrado interesado por eso, así que el tipo le había explicado todo sobre esto, antes de pasar a presumir sobre el trofeo que tenía de mountain bike, un tema sobre el cual Harry no estaba para nada interesado.

-Ya no puedo aguantar esto -se quejó Harry con su chaperón mientras se tomaban un pequeño descanzo-. ¡Ninguno de ellos es correcto para mi! ¿Y si nunca encuentro un compañero?

Lo cual no era probable viendo que ya tenía uno, pero Harry temía por su futura nidada de pollitos, la cual no tendría a no ser que encontrará un segundo y posiblemente tercer y cuarto compañero. Por supuesto que quería a Blaise, pero también quería pollitos. ¿Estaría obligado a escoger a un idiota ignorante con el cual pasar el esto de su vida, compartir su tiempo y compañía y tener sexo con el fin de tener hijos?

-Oh Harry querido, no seas tonto, por supuesto que encontraras un compañero. ¡Realmente no todos pueden ser tan egoístas! Debe haber al menos uno entre estos ciento y algo que te guste.

-¿Y si no le gusto a ninguno de ellos? Me dijiste que necesitaría más de un compañero para quedar embarazado, ¿sino puedo elegir a uno como escoger a dos? ¿Y si necesito más de dos? Oh dios no puedo con esto, ¿por qué no puedo tener un solo compañero? ¿Por qué no puede ser un compañero suficiente para tener una nidada de pollitos?

El Mayor Trintus suspiró y tomó un refrescante sorbo de té, antes de mirara al angustiado joven frente a él. Dieciséis, pensó tristemente, este chico tenía solo dieciséis años y los mayores del grupo de dominantes que había estaban en los finales de los veinte y principios de los treinta. Desearía que hubieran más Drackens sumisos, así no tendría que ver una y otra vez como un sumiso era emparejado con un dominante tres veces mayor.

-Tus instintos Dracken saben lo que están haciendo Harry, inconscientemente ya puedes haber elegido a uno, después de todo has estado inhalando la esencia de todos esos dominantes por los pasados dos días. Solo termina con las entrevistas y si al final aun no elegiste a alguno pensaremos en algo más, pero por ahora, aun nos quedan sesenta dominantes por entrevistar.

-Han pasado tres horas y aun no hemos llegado ni a la mitad -murmuró Harry, removiendo los últimos tragos de su té de miel y tragándolos duramente-. Dios dame la fuerza para tratar con esto.

* * *

Otra hora pasó y Harry quería rebanar al próximo Dracken que viera. Pero desafortunadamente para sus urgencias asesinas, y afortunadamente para su sanidad, Blaise fue el siguiente en pasar la puerta. Su hermosos, increíble y maravilloso compañero Blaise.

-Buenas tardes, soy Blaise Mariano Zabini y tengo diecisiete años -saludó Blaise con una pequeña sonrisa que tenía un toque de burla-. Espero que estés bien.

-Sabes eres la primera persona que me pregunta como me encuentro. ¡He pasado todo el día siendo bombardeado por palabras y comentarios egoístas, así que estoy muy feliz de que uno de ustedes no sea demasiado egocéntrico como para preguntarme como estoy!

-Que comportamiento tan estúpido y absolutamente repugnante -replicó Blaise con un guiño que el chaperón no vió-. Te compré algo más de chocolate; ayer me dijiste que ya no te quedaba así que esta mañana salí a comprarte algo de el.

Harry casi se abalanzó sobre la barra de chocolate que le fue ofrecida, la abrió inmediatamente y mordió un pedazo.

-Muchas gracias, amo las barras de chocolate con leche.

-Lo sé, recuerdo que me lo dijiste el primer día que estuvimos en esta casa.

-¿Recuerdas eso? No pensé que nadie me estuviera escuchando. Eso y dudé que nadie me escucharía sobre el chillido de ese gran Dracken de alas naranjas.

-Yo estaba escuchándote Harry.

Harry se ruborizó suavemente y tímidamente miró a su chaperón, que estaba escribiendo en el portapapeles que había tenido todo el día durante las reuniones. Era mejor que el Dracken de más edad no estuviera poniendo nada más halagos para Blaise o Harry tendría su cabeza en un plato.

-¿Cuáles son tus intereses Blaise? -preguntó Harry, pretendiendo estar cortésmente interesado-. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo estudiando; tengo marcado que mis años de colegio son para estudiar. Deseo obtener un muy buen trabajo, el mejor que pueda, para así proveer a mi compañero de todo lo necesario al igual que los lujos que pueda querer. Nosotros necesitaremos una gran casa para compartir con nuestras nidadas de pollitos, y no veré a mi familia vistiendo harapos no importa cuanto dinero cuesta la ropa, también deseo alimentar a mi familia con la comida más fina que les puede aportar un mayor valor de nutrición.

-¿Haces algo más que estudiar? -preguntó el chaperón de Harry observándolos-.

Harry se aseguró de saltar un poquito, actuando como si hubiera estado tan absorto en su charla con Blaise que hubiera olvidado al otro Dracken allí. Esto funcionó ya que el Mayor Trintus hizo otra nota con una gran sonrisa.

-Me gusta caminar -respondió Blaise-. Si tuviera un compañero, me gustaría pensar que podríamos disfrutar caminando juntos por los terrenos.

-Me gusta caminar descalzo por el pasto -le dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero rubor-. También me gusta sumergir mis pies en el lago y caminar por el bosque, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie.

-Entonces me siento honrado de que me hallas hablado sobre paseos secretos -respondió Blaise con una hermosa sonrisa-.

Harry rió y cortó un pedazo de su chocolate ofreciendoselo a Blaise, quien en vez de agarralo como Harry hubiera esperado, lo tomó con su boca de los dedos de Harry.

Ruborizándose profundamente, Harry sonrió y se movió de su sillón hacía el lugar vació en el sofá donde estaba sentado Blaise al frente de él. Se acurrucó a su lado e inconscientemente empezó a ronronear.

-Creo que ya terminamos con esta entrevista Harry querido. Obviamente has elegido a tu compañero y este es un muy buen compañero. Ustedes se llevan muy bien, y Blaise realmente te has comportado de una manera excelente con tu compañero desde el comienzo, has escuchado a Harry y de lo que habla, lo cual es mucho más de lo que puedo decir de algunos dominantes. Nos volveremos a ver Harry, como ya te he dicho eres muy poderoso para solo necesitar un compañero y estaría muy honrado de volver a ser tu chaperón.

-Amaría volver a tenerte como mi chaperón, pero realmente desearía no volver a pasar por esto una segunda vez.

Trintus se rió del pequeño y lindo sumiso, honestamente pensaba que Harry no tenía idea de cuan bello era, tanto por dentro como por fuera, si solo no estuviera unido y tuviera cincuenta años menos, pensó nostálgico.

-Creo que la próxima reunión será más suave Harry querido, después de todo, tendrás a Blaise contigo para la segunda reunión y ya estarás unido y habrás pasado por tu primer celo. Blaise, como tu primer compañero, no aceptará que ningún dominante te toque sin tu permiso; probablemente peleara con ellos para incentivarlos a detenerse.

-No me gusta la violencia -declaró Harry suavemente-.

-Entonces me aseguraré de que no veas nada Mio Bello -le dijo Blaise seriamente, envolviendo un gran ala alrededor de Harry-.

-Siempre amo ver una relación formarse ante mis ojos; Harry eres un sumiso muy poderoso y fuerte para haberte unido ha Blaise tan rápidamente-.

-En seguida sentí una conexión con él, desde la primera vez que se presentó ante mi con un apretón de manos.

-Querido dios, eres mucho más poderoso de lo que pude haber creído Harry. Una unión con un solo apretón de manos, a un sumiso le toma aproximadamente tres días para reconocer a su compañero, pero si tu y Blaise se unieron la primera vez que se tomaron de la mano, posiblemente explicaría porque tu Dracken ha estado rechazando a todos los otros dominantes.

-No quiero herir sus sentimiento, pero realmente me gusta Blaise.

-Esta bien querido, ellos no estarán felices, pero la única manera en que lo estuvieran sería que tu los eligieras como tu compañero, lo cual no sucederá.

-¿Ahora puedo volver a tener una vida semi-normal? Estoy seguro de que los rumores en el colegio deben ser terribles. Cuando me fui estaba muriendo de una enfermedad incurable. Dios sabe lo que se les habrá ocurrido a los estudiantes desde que me fui.

-Por supuesto mi pequeño. Tu déjame la limpieza, solo tienes que anunciar que Blaise es tu compañero a los otros dominantes y luego eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

A Harry no le gustó el pensamiento de tener que decirle a los ciento y algo Drackens dominantes que su viaje había sido inútil o que ya tenía un compañero y no era ninguno de ellos.

Se paró en la gran sala común, y todas las mirandas esperanzados y libidinosas le hicieron ocultar su cuerpo con sus alas blancas, algunas de las escamas estaban volviéndose purpura suavemente y Harry no podía esperar hasta que finalmente pudiera vestir orgullosamente los colores de su compañero.

-¡Pasaste más tiempo con él! -estalló un dominante-. Quiero una entrevista igual de larga.

-Ninguno de ustedes va a obtener otro minuto de mi tiempo. Lo siento, pero parece que ya encontré a mi primer compañero. El Mayor Trintus cree que Blaise y yo nos unimos la primera vez que estrechamos nuestras manos, lo cual es por lo que estado poco receptivo a cualquiera de sus avances. Lo siento, pero ya no estoy buscando un compañero.

Se produjo un escándalo y escuchó gritos de negación, alaridos de rabia y profundos gruñidos que le pararon los pelos de la nuca.

Harry estaba muy agradecido por la fuerte presencia de Blaise en su espalda, sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y sus alas listas para envolverlo si fuera necesario.

-Saben que no pueden buscar venganza contra Harry o Blaise -habló fuertemente el Mayor Trintus, sus voz fácilmente se deslizó por encima de los gritos y gruñidos de los dominantes-. Pero esto aun no a terminado, Harry es un Dracken muy poderoso y requerirá al menos otro dominante, posiblemente incluso dos o tres más, así que todos tienen chances de volver a intentarlo.

Harry también odiaba ser ofrecido como un pedazo de carne o el premio de un sorteo. ¡Podía ser que ya no fuera humano pero aun estaba vivo maldición! Aun tenía sentimientos y pensamientos y seguía siendo lo misma persona de antes, solo que ahora tenía alas, garras y colmillos. Oh y escamas, como podía olvidar sus brillantes escamas blancas que estaban volviéndose de un pálido purpura en algunos lugares. No podía esperar hasta que fueran del mismo amatistas oscuro que las de Blaise, sonrió y miró a las escamas del ala sobre su hombro. Realmente, realmente no podía esperar.

Cuando la mayoría de los dominantes se calmó al enterarse que aun tenían la posibilidad de ser su compañero, Harry se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para caminar entre ellos, con Blaise por supuesto, y salir hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Deslizó su mano en la de Blaise que era mucho más grande y le sonrió a su compañero. Ahora tendrían tiempo de conocerse y disfrutar de su relación. Al menos hasta que fuera arruinada por la introducción de un segundo compañero, pero para eso faltaba, primero tenía que pasar por su primer celo antes de tener que elegir a otro. Harry le sonrió a Blaise por debajo de sus pestañas, pero lo primero era la primero; tenían que conocerse mejor y tal vez practicar para su primer celo. Nunca lastimaba practicar después de todo pensó con una sonrisa lasciva.

* * *

**PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN Y PUEDO SEGUIR ASÍ POR UNOS CUATRO RENGLONES MÁS PERO VOY A IR DIRECTO AL PUNTO, ¡LO SIENTO MUUUCHO! EN ESTOS MESES A PASADO TANTO... PRIMERO EMPECE LAS CLASES Y ESTAS ME DAN POCO Y NADA DE TIEMPO LIBRE... SEGUNDO HE ESTADO MEDIO DEPRE ESTOS MESES Y ESO QUITA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR PERO SIEMPRE LEÍ SUS REVIEWS Y CON EL DE _ALBA MARINA _ME DI CUENTA QUE HABÍA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO Y QUE YO TAMBIEN LOS ESTRAÑABA A USTEDES POR LO QUE ESTOY DEVULETA Y VOY A TRATAR DE HACER POR LO MENOS UN CAPITULO CADA UNA O DOS SEMANAS. LOS QUIERO MUCHOOOO BESOS. Y AMARÍA SUS REVIWS.**


	5. Días de felicidad

**El autor de esta maravillosa historia que voy a traducir es ****_StarLight Massacre _****por lo que le pertenece todo el desarrollo de la misma y el invento de algunos personajes, mientras que la basa de la historia y otros personajes le pertenecen a la genial J. K. Rowling**

**Clasificación:** M

**Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, parejas múltiples, malas palabras, sangre, Mpreg, fic de criaturas.

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry/Blaise/OPM/OPM(Otro Personaje masculino)

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior**

_Deslizó su mano en la de Blaise que era mucho más grande y le sonrió a su compañero. Ahora tendrían tiempo de conocerse y disfrutar de su relación. Al menos hasta que fuera arruinada por la introducción de un segundo compañero, pero para eso faltaba, primero tenía que pasar por su primer celo antes de tener que elegir a otro. Harry le sonrió a Blaise por debajo de sus pestañas, pero lo primero era la primero; tenían que conocerse mejor y tal vez practicar para su primer celo. Nunca lastimaba practicar después de todo pensó con una sonrisa lasciva._

* * *

Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que Blaise era el único compañero que quería. No quería a nadie más, que se jodieran sus genes o le que fuera que decía que necesitaba más de un compañero para quedar embarazado.

¿Después de todo no era eso ridículo? Las chicas quedaban embarazadas cada dos por tres; y para que estas se sintieran más cómodas hablando, la entidad médica del colegio era una mujer. Harry pensaba que eso era un montón de mierda. Él no se podría sentir más avergonzado o humillado de hablar con una mujer de su vida sexual que con un hombre. Estaría igual de mortificado en ambos casos.

Mientras se recostaba sobre la cama de Blaise en los dormitorios de Slytherin, tres días después del incidente del hotel infernal, Harry estaba contemplado lo que sucedería cuando entrara en celo. Aun seguía comiendo solo cereales y tostadas, habiendo agregado recientemente galletas dulces y saladas, pero no estaba devorando tazones tras tazones de frutas como Blaise le había dicho que sería en la última etapa de su ciclo de reproducción antes de entrar en celo.

La única cosa que demostraba su progreso era que no podía soportar estar cerca de la carne de ningún tipo, ya fuera cruda o cocida, lo que indicaba que se encontraba en la mitad de su ciclo. Blaise no estaba para nada preocupado, decía que los ciclos de reproducción podían tomar semanas o incluso meses antes de que el sumiso entrara en celo, era diferente para cada uno de ellos.

Harry no sabía cunado quería que comenzara su ciclo, por un lado, esperaba ansiosamente entrar en celo con Blaise, pero por el otro lado, después de que este terminara, tendría que asistir a otra reunión para elegir a su segundo compañero.

-¿Qué está flotando alrededor de esa tu hermosa cabeza Mio Bello? -preguntó Blaise, volviendo del baño completamente vestido, para gran decepción de Harry-.

-Me estaba preguntando cuando entraría en celo.

-La única cosa que llena tu cabeza estos días -declaró Blaise afectuosamente-. Ya te he dicho Harry, sucederá cunado tenga que suceder. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos practicar antes de que entre en celo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Blaise, luciendo ligeramente ofendido-. Soy un buen amante Harry, no necesito práctica.

-Pero yo la necesito Blaise. Esta será mi primera vez; el celo es una acción primitiva entre Drackens que es áspera e instintiva. No quiero que mi primera vez sea dolorosa Blaise.

-Oh Prezioso, ven aquí -arrulló Blaise abrazando apretadamente a Harry-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas asustado? Por su puesto que si quieres que te haga el amor antes de ellos lo haré. Me sentiría honrado de ello.

Harry sonrió y sostuvo a Blaise contra él. -Gracias Blaise -susurró-.

Blaise le dio su sonrisa sexy y sostuvo una de las manos de Harry en la suya. -Vamos o llegaremos tarde al desayuno, y tu necesitas comer.

-¿Por qué siempre estas tratando de alimentarme? Me siento como un budín -suspiró Harry, no estaba acostumbrado a comer demasiado, incluso cuando estaba en Hogwarts y lejos de venenosa influencia de sus parientes-.

-Esta en mis instintos alimentar a mi compañero, tienes suerte de que ya haya pasado un año siendo un Dracken, ya que uno nuevo y acoplado no serpía capaz de controlar sus instintos de alimentarte. Él arrastraría un animal muerto para ti hasta el Gran Salón, frente a todos, ¿preferirías eso?

Harry lució levemente horrorizado. No sabía si sentirse, absolutamente asqueado o ligeramente divertido.

-Eso es asqueroso -decidió finalmente mientras era empujado por Blaise fuera del dormitorio y dentro de la sala común-.

Blaise le dio una sonrisa malvada y lo empujó esta vez hacia sus brazos, abrazándolo estrechamente.

-Asqueroso o no, es así como nuestros instintos dictan que actuemos. Nos lleva un tiempo lograr controlarlo; a mi me tomó ocho semanas, durante las cuales anduve corriendo por los alrededores y traté de forzar a todos mis compañeros de casa a someterse a mi. No se si lo recuerdas pero durante este momento del año pasado fui etiquetado como loco.

-Recuerdo una mención de eso y es solo porque trataste que un Gryffindor de séptimo año se inclinara ante ti.

Blaise sonrió. -Lo recuerdo, él pensó que era más fuerte que yo y se pavoneaba por los alrededores como si fuera el dueño del lugar, mi Dracken tuvo que ponerlo en el lugar que merecía. Fue después de incidente que el Profesor Snape se encargó de enseñarme.

-Es extraño pensar que Snape es un Dracken. Él no luce como el resto.

Blaise suspiró tristemente y asintió. -Su compañero murió Harry. Cuando el compañero de un Dracken muere, nos volvemos amargos y ásperos, especialmente en casos como el del Profesor Snape que no tuvo tiempo de tener una nidada de pollitos con su compañero. Sin un compañero y sin pollitos, bueno algo así como que perdemos nuestra identidad y nos consumimos. Muchos deciden suicidarse, pero el Profesor Snape es demasiado fuerte como para hundirse hasta ese nivel.

-Mi dios, no se lo que harías si murieras repentinamente -respiró aterrorizado Harry-.

-No pienses sobre eso Mio Bello. Usualmente es el sumiso el que muere.

-Oh gracias por eso.

Blaise soltó una risita. -Aun que yo nunca te dejaría morir Prezioso. El Profesor Snape estaba separado de su compañero cuando este murió, él no pudo protegerlo.

-Eso es terrible, me siento mal por cada mal pensamiento que tuve de él.

-No te preocupes Harry, no lo sabías, él no quiere que la gente lo sepa.

Harry asintió ente ello y una vez había entrado al Gran Comedor tenía decidió no mencionar o volver a preguntar sobre el tema. Ya acostumbrado a sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin, Harry ni intentó desviarse hacia la de Gryffindor, aunque Blaise no lo hubiera dejado que hicer eso. No es como si hubiera alguien que lo esperara allí; así que se dispuso a comer tranquilamente.

Lo único nuevo era que Malfoy estaba devuelta. Harry había tenido el sentimiento de que el gran rubio lo había estado esquivando desde que este le había encontrado en la cama de Blaise, pero no conocía muy bien a Malfoy, así que por lo que él sabía este podía ser un comportamiento normal en él.

Blaise se sentó al lado de una chica con largo cabello rubio-dorado y al frente de un chico con cara angulosa y cabello marrón claro. Harry reconoció al chico como Theodore Nott uno de los amigos de Blaise. Este arreglo de asientos dejó desafortunadamente a Harry sentado al frente de Malfoy, quien estaba siendo apretujado por una chica de cuarto año, la cual tenía el mismo cabello rubio que la ubicada al lado de Blaise. Malfoy la empujaba tranquilamente de encima suyo cada poco tiempo, y con un solo brazo comía su desayuno a pequeños bocados en total calma.

Harry observó curiosamente y Malfoy como si sintiera su mirada levantó su cabeza, mientras masticaba un pedazo de tocino clavó sus ojos en él. Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia la chica, que una vez más estaba tratando de subirse al regazo de Malfoy, y el rubio suspiró.

-Daphne, por favor podrías remover a tu hermana de mi proximidad -la voz de profunda y seria de Malfoy cortó todas las conversaciones existentes y atrajo la atención-.

La chica rubio sentada al lado de Blaise se asomó por encima del hombro de su compañero y lució avergonzada y ligeramente aturdida.

-¡Astoria! -exclamó bruscamente-. Ven aquí y deja tranquilo a Draco, ya te he dicho que ese comportamiento es inaceptable y si sigues así le enviaré una carta a nuestros Padres.

-Obviamente no le han enseñado a comportarse apropiadamente -una chica con cara aplastada a quien Harry reconoció como Pansy Parkinson resopló sobre su vaso de jugo de calabaza-. Ninguna mujer Sangre Pura respetable se comportaría como un puta desesperada.

Daphne se ruborizó oscuramente y le envió una mirada de odio a Pansy mientras se levantaba. Tomó a su hermana por el brazo cuando pasó a su lado y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos de allí.

-No había necesidad de que hicieras esos comentarios -declaró tranquilamente Harry, mirando a Parkinson-.

Blaise inmediatamente detuvo su conversación al escuchar su voz y se volvió a mirarlo, al mirar a sus ojos Harry no supo si estaba reprendiéndolo o apoyándolo. No importaba, esta mal de parte de Parkinson decir esas cosas en voz alta, sin importar si las pensara o no.

-Mantén tu nariz fuera de esto Mestizo -dijo Parkinson con cara de desprecio-.

-No le hables así -le amenazó suavemente Blaise-.

-¿Qué ves en él Blaise? -preguntó altaneramente Pansy, mirando críticamente a Harry-. Él es demasiado bajo y flaco, su cara y su cabello son horrorosos, es estúpido y no puede ver más allá de su nariz. Sus únicas cualidades a destacar son su habilidad en el Quidditch y sus ojos, y eso solo si deja esos lentes asquerosos y plebeyos.

Harry nunca admitiría cuanto le dolieron esas palabras. ¿No había escuchado salir algo similar no hacia siete meses de la boca de Ron? Sin embargo Blaise estaba gruñendo ininterrumpidamente bajo su respiración, así que Harry tomó su mano y la apretó tranquilizadoramente.

-Discúlpate inmediatamente con Harry -demandó Blaise, dándole una mirada que la hizo bajar su cabeza-.

-Me disculpo -declaró malhumoradamente y les dio la espalda, entablando una conversación con Millicent Bustrode-.

Blaise envolvió un brazo alrededor de Harry y el pequeño Dracken en él deseó que Blaise también pudiera envolver su cuerpo con una de sus alas.

-No la escuches Mio Bello -le susurró Blaise en su oído-. Eres muy hermoso y ella está celosa porque nunca será tan aturdidora como tu. O por lo menos no con esa nariz.

Harry rió suavemente y se acurrucó más cerca. Se sentía contento de que Blaise lo hubiera defendido, ya que había estado demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo él mismo, esto se debía a que lo dicho por Pansy había sonado parecido a lo dicho por Ron. La única diferencia había sido que Ron también le había desairado por su fama; pero parecía que los Slytherin no tenían problemas con su estatus de celebridad, solo lo hacían con su apariencia y su estatus de sangre, o la falta de esto.

* * *

Harry gruñó cuando otro estudiante varón pasó y le dió un golpe a su trasero. Parecía que este era un nuevo juego que los Gryffindor habían comenzado. Seamus era el que lo había hecho primero, pero Harry podía tolerarlo de parte del juguetón irlandés, lo conocía desde hacia cinco años y ambos sabían que esto no significaba nada, era la manera de Seamus de demostrar que aun eran amigos, bueno eso y que le gustaba el nuevo look de Harry.

Dean Thomas lo hizo como una broma porque Seamus lo había hecho, y después de eso fue una marea en la cual las olas golpeaba una y otra vez, ya que no podía ir a ningún lado sin que su trasero fuera golpeado. Blaise no lo sabía... aún, pero Harry estaba seguro de que si se enterara explotaría y probablemente intentaría matar a alguno. Así que el mismo tendría que para esto y pronto.

Entrando en la biblioteca Harry fue hacia la sección de pociones y buscó el libro que quería, el cual por supuesto estaba en el estante más alto. Él medía 1,65 m., pero para llegar al estante más alto de cualquiera de las secciones tenías que medir al menos 1,80 m.

Suspiró y se resignó a tener que arrastrar una silla para alcanzarlo, ya que no solo no podía sacar sus alas para elevarse lo suficientemente alto, sino que no esta permitido usar magia en la biblioteca gracias a que seis estudiantes de tercer año había tenido un duelo en esa área el mes pasado.

-No vas a ser capaz de bajarlo solo haciéndole un mohín -le dijo una suave y culta voz-.

Harry supo de quien era esa voz antes de que se diera vuelta para ver la musculosa figura de Draco Malfoy. Harry odiaba que el rubio hubiera crecido al parecer unos 30 cm. durante el verano, el año pasado habían sido casi de la misma altura, él con 1,65 m. y Draco con 1,70 m., pero ahora el rubio media al menos 1,95 m. o 2,0 m.

-Estaba por agarrar una silla -se defendió Harry acaloradamente-.

Malfoy rodó esos ojos color plata que tenía y se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado.

-¿Cuál libro quieres?

-El azul grande.

-Bueno eso es un alivio viendo que hay muchos libros grandes y azules a los que no puedes llegar.

-Pociones Extremadamente Avanzadas: Para Criaturas. Esta en el estante más alto -replicó Harry-.

Harry no estaba seguro, pero parecía como que Draco estaba diez veces más pálido.

-¿Para qué quieres ese libro? -preguntó, luchando por parecer indiferente pero activando la curiosidad de Harry-.

-Porque sí -replicó Harry-. ¿Ahora vas a bajarlo por mi o tengo que agarrar una silla?

Draco agarró y bajó el libro del estante superior; ni siquiera tuvo que pararse en la punta de sus pies para alcanzarlo. Reluctantemente se lo dió a Harry y esto hizo que su curiosidad creciera aun más. ¿Qué había en ese libro que Malfoy no quería que el viera?

-Gracias -dijo Harry, antes de alejarse y evitar así que Malfoy cambiara de opinión y le quitara el libro-.

Marcó la salida del libro y dejó rápidamente la biblioteca, luego fue a los terrenos y suspiró cuando fue golpeado por el aire fresco. Sus alas se removieron bajo su piel y Harry tuvo que concentrarse el doble para mantenerlas escondidas.

Caminó hacia el lago y se sentó contra el árbol más cercano a la orilla; se sacó los zapatos y las medias de los pies y felizmente los sumergió en el agua. Blaise probablemente lo mataría por hacer esto, ya que era fines de noviembre, pero a Harry no le importaba porque siempre había amado la sensación del agua helada lamiendo los dedos de sus pies.

Harry abrió el libro y comenzó a leer el primer capítulo. Él solo había planeado leer sobre los supresores de las feromonas Dracken, viendo que no le gustaba ser notado por todos los Drackens que se encontraran a 80 m. a su alrededor, pero Malfoy lo había vuelto sumamente curioso, así que tenía que encontrar que era lo que el musculoso rubio no quería que leyera en ese libro.

No le importaba que estuviera siendo muy entrometido, sin embargo Blaise se volvería loco si supiera porque estaba devorando cada página de ese libro, ya que él valoraba mucho la privacidad, pero Harry estaba demasiado curioso como para dejarlo pasar. La verdad era que Draco Malfoy siempre le había fascinado. Seguía fielmente cada uno de los movimientos que el rubio hacía y sus ojos siempre encontraban la marera de ubicar a su némesis rubio, que ya no era para tan némesis. Las cosas había cambiado desde el año pasado, ahora Malfoy no lo atormentaba, de hecho ni siquiera lo insultaba, e incluso le había ayudado a conseguir un libro de un estante demasiado alto para él.

-¡Potter! Saca tus pies del agua -demandó un voz filosa y helada-.

Harry automáticamente hizo lo que le fue dicho, ya que la voz de un Dracken dominante forzaba la voluntad de un sumiso, pero miró sobre sus hombro para ver quien se lo había ordenado, y así fue como sus ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron y sostuvieron la mirada oscura de Severus Snape.

-Hola profesor.

-Veo que Zabini todavía no te ha enseñado lo suficiente. A los Drackens no le gusta el frío Potter, la prolongada exposición a este puede dejarte muy enfermo.

-Oh -Harry hizo un mohín; él amaba sumergir sus pies en el agua-.

-Y puedo ver que Zabini no te va ha enseñar competentemente lo suficiente. Espero verte en mis cuartos después de la cena Potter. Esta no es una petición.

Con eso el profesor de Pociones se alejó a grandes zancada, con su capa negra ondulando tras de si como siempre, pero Harry medio espero que el cielo se cayera. ¡Iba a tener lecciones privadas sobre Drackens con Snape! De todas las personas porque tenía que ser Snape.

* * *

Blaise no estaba feliz con la idea de las lecciones privadas con Snape, un Dracken dominante, no importaba este que no estuviera buscando a nadie porque ya había estado acoplado, así que insistió en acompañarlo.

-Honestamente Blaise esto es ridículo -gruñó Harry-.

La mano de Blaise se curvó alrededor de su nuca y la apretó ligeramente, advirtiéndole que no dijera otra palabra, sin embargo Harry se enojó ante dicha acción. ¡Él no era ningún cachorrito obediente!

Movió su hombro intentando alejar la mano de Blaise solo para hacer esa mano apretarse aun más fuerte y gemir de dolor. Harry se retorció bajo el agarre su agarre e intentó patearlo, pero Blaise movió su pierna bloqueando el ataque.

-¡Blaise no puedes estar conmigo las 24 horas de los 7 días de la semana! ¡No importa cuanto jodidamente lo quieras! ¿Y si llego a conseguir una detención? ¿Vas a ir conmigo hasta allí sosteniéndome la mano?

-¿Por qué quieres tanto estar a solas con Snape? ¿Es porque es más grande que yo y tiene más experiencia? Estoy malditamente seguro de que no es porque luzca mejor -siseó Blaise-.

-¿Te estas escuchando? Estas celoso y solo piensas con tu pene. ¡No se cuanta experiencia tiene! ¡No se cuan inexperto es porque soy virgen! ¡Ya te he dicho eso así que aléjate de mi, maldición!

Blaise dejó salir las garras para pinchar la piel de la nuca de Harry y lo empujó más cerca para así conseguir que sus rostros estuvieran lo más cerca posible.

-No me hables de esa manera.

-¡Te hablaré como demonios me plazca!

Harry jadeó cuando las garras de Blaise se clavaron en su piel, pero aun así empujó su pecho con sus brazos intentando alejarlo.

-¡Déjame ir, maldición!

-¡Oye! -una nueva voz se unió a su pelea en el corredor que habían asumido vacío-. ¡Suéltalo!

Harry miró hacia un costado y tuvo ganas de gruñir cuando vio a Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffindor de séptimo año, parado en el marco de una puerta abierta a unos pocos metros de ellos. Este se dirigió en su dirección y Blaise comenzó a gruñir, un sonido bajo que Cormac posiblemente no oyó, pero Harry pudo sentirlo bajo sus manos que estaban congeladas contra el pecho de su compañero.

-¡No metas tu nariz en los problemas de otras personas!-le amenazó Blaise-.

-Este es mi problema si estas abusando de un compañero león.

McLaggen era un estúpido o un loco, probablemente ambas cosas, dedució Harry. Ya que nadie caminaría hacia un Dracken dominante enojado. No es como si McLaggen supiera que Blaise era un Dracken dominante, pero las feromónas que este estaba lanzando al aire ya habrían asustado a culaquier humano.

-¡Vete! -gruñó Blaise, empujando a Harry tras su propio cuerpo y manteniéndolo allí al enganchar cuatro garras en su túnica. Al menos esa no era su piel.

Pero querido dios, Blaise estaba viendo a McLaggen como una amenaza. ¡Harry necesitaba terminar con esa situación inmediatamente!

-McLaggen esta bien. Solo vete. De todas formas tengo una detención con Snape a la que asistir.

-Te acompañaré hasta allí -dijo confiadamente McLaggen-.

-¡No, no lo harás! -explotó Blaise. Harry pudo sentir las alas de su compañero pulsando bajo la piel de la espalda de Blaise, a través de su camisetas y túnicas. Si McLaggen no se iba pronto, este no volvería a caminar nunca más.

-Voy a llegar tarde! -les gritó Harry a ambos-. ¡No voy a llegar tarde a una detención con Snape, ustedes dos quédense aquí y peleen al igual que cavernícolas, yo me voy!

Con eso se apuró a dejar el corredor y encaminarse hacia las mazmorras. Había recibido una corta misiva de parte de Snape durante la cena, en la cual le decía que sus cuartos estaban ubicados al doblar la esquina y seis puertas más allá del salón de pociones.

Sólidos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda y lo levantaron del piso. Ellos eran desconocidos y demasiados grandes para ser de Blaise.

-Los pequeños sumisos no deben andar caminando solos por los alrededores, especialmente cuando aun no han consumado su unión con un periodo de celo.

Harry no reconoció la voz y empezó luchar y golpear más viciosamente para liberarse.

-Bien eres ardiente, eso es bueno. Odio a los pequeños esclavos obedientes; será mucho más divertido estar a tu alrededor.

-¡Suéltame!

-Pero encajas tan bien en mis brazos. Te prometo que me amaras después de nuestra unión, y no seras capaz de resistirte a mi un vez hayamos tenido pollitos.

Harry sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba de ira y sin importarle si había alguien viendo o lo que alguien pudiera ver, dejó salir sus rasgos Dracken y clavó profundamente sus garras en el brazo de su captor. No es que esto fuera necesario viendo que sus alas casi habían cortado la cabeza del otro.

-¡Pequeña perra! ¡Te mataré! -gritó el Dracken dominante. Harry no lo reconoció; así que no era un alumno de allí, ¿tal vez había estado en la reunión de hace unos días? ¡Demonios por qué no había prestado más atención!

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -la sedosa voz de Snape cortó el ruido, en el momento en que Blaise llegó corriendo por la vuelta de la esquina-.

-¡Me atacó! -declaró el Dracken dominante-. ¡Solo estaba hablando con él y el pequeño psicópata me arrancó un pedazo de mis brazos!

Blaise le gruñó al otro dominante desde su lugar abrazando a Harry, quien se aferraba a él como su fuera su salvación. No quería que otro dominante tomara el lugar de Blaise. No quería los pollitos de nadie que no fuera Blaise. Se encontraba sacudido ante la amenaza de ser forzado a una unión y tener una nidada de pollitos con alguien a quien no amaba.

_No seras capaz de resistirte a mi un vez hayamos tenido pollitos. _Harry se estremeció, ¿eso era verdad? ¿Un Dracken dominante solo tenía que embarazarlo para conseguir su amor y cariño? Necesitaba respuestas.

-Sr. Potter, ¿eso es verdad? -Snape se dirigió hacia el, y esos ojo oscuros le advirtieron que ni pensara en mentir-.

-No, bueno sí, lo ataqué y arranqué un pedazos de sus brazos con mis garras, pero el me agarró por la espalda cuando estaba caminando hacia tus habitaciones y no me dejaba ir. Me dijio que no debería andar caminando solo cuando no había consumado mi unión y que me haría amarlo cuando tuviéramos pollitos. ¡No quiero sus pollitos!

Harry se estremeció cuando Blaise maldijo casi con un rugido en su oído. Snape en segundos estuvo a su lado, sosteniendo con sus brazos a Blaise por la garganta y tratando de calmarlo. Harry quería alejarse del miedo que tenía, pero no quería dejar el lado de Blaise en caso de que otro dominante lo agarrara y tratara de unirse a él. ¡No quería unirse a alguien que no fuera Blaise!

-Potter, ve a mis habitaciones inmediatamente -ordenó Snape, pero Harry no se movió. Blaise era el único que podía intentar ordenarle hacer algo.

-Contrólate Zabini y lleva a tu compañero a un lugar seguro antes de cometer un asesinato -gruñó Snape-.

La cabeza de Blaise giro hasta mirar directamente a Harry, sus hermosos ojos índigo estaban furiosos y parecían asesinos, por lo que retrocedió un paso, solo para que esos ojos se suavizaran y Blaise lo arrecostara contra su pecho.

-Shh Mio Amore, no voy a lastimarte, no estoy enojado contigo. Por favor ve a un lugar seguro, se que no te gusta la violencia y no quiero que salgas herido.

Harry le dio una última mirada a Blaise ante de caminar hacia las habitaciones de Snape. No le importaba lo que le sucediera al otro Dracken dominante; ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, así que se rindió y se fue, porque realmente, lo que no quería ver era como Blaise lo despedazaba, lo cual era lo que iba a suceder y no había nada que pudiera detenerlo, persona, ley o cualquier otra cosa. Estaba en los derechos de Blaise como dominante Dracken mutilar seriamente y matar a quien hubiera tocado, lastimado o entristecido a su compañero, y Blaise estaba en lo correcto él realmente no quería quedarse a ver.

* * *

Las habitaciones privadas de Snape calmaron inmediatamente a Harry. Ellos le recordaban a un bosque con árboles, hojas, madera y animales volando. Todo le recordaba a que era un Dracken y que no tenía porque esconder sus alas, garras, colmillos o escamas. Él quería que fueran libres, quería sentir el aire contra sus alas y estirarlas hasta su máxima longitud, lo cual el techo extra alto y el espacio extra grande de la habitación le permitía.

Bostezando, su mandíbula extendió grandemente para acomodar su boca llenad de pequeños y afilados dientes y dos curvos colmillos, automáticamente Harry se acostó frente a la estufa de casi el tamaño de la pared, amando el calor que le bañaba, y empezando a ronronear profundamente.

Snape estaba en lo correcto, prefería estar acostado allí frente a la gran estufa a mojar sus dedos en el agua helada.

Una mano acariciando su cabello le hizo levantarse rápidamente y gruñir, antes de darse cuenta que estaba mirando directamente a el par de divertidos ojos índigo de su compañero y volverse a acostar, ronroneando aun más fuerte cuando su Blaise le acarició como a un animal. Se sentía tan bien.

-¿Lo mataste? -preguntó Harry en un tono calmado-.

-Sí -respondió Blaise sin vacilar-. Lo maté por ti Harry, eres mi compañero y no dejaré que nadie te asuste de esa manera.

-¿No te meterás en problemas por haberlo matado? -preguntó Harry tranquilamente-.

-No Mio Bello. No después de como te amenazó y lo que trató de hacer contigo. Forzar a un sumiso a una unión por medio de un embarazo no es solo una sería infracción de una ley, sino una total ignorancia de esta. No importa que él nunca intentara hacerlo; solo una amenaza con dicha acción es suficiente para una sentencia de muerte por ser una ley muy sería. De cualquier forma el consejo le hubiera ejecutado por sus amenazantes acciones. Es mejor ser vista como tu protector y una persona que te honra a ser visto como una persona débil por enviarlo al consejo siendo que igualmente lo van a ejecutar.

Harry asintió y el silenció llenó la habitación, pero no pudo mantenerse de igual forma por mucho tiempo, tenía demasiadas preguntas que necesitaban ser contestadas.

-¿Realmente podría haberme hecho amarlo al embarazarme de su pollitos? -preguntó Harry, mirando de Blaise a Snape, que se había sentado en un sillón negro el cual parecía estar hecho de piel de dragón-.

-Sí -respondió Snape con un tono serio-. Ese es un desperfecto en la genética de los sumisos. Un sumiso, como tu, amará a todos los pollitos que de a luz y por amar cada cosa de ellos, no seras capaz de odiar al que te ayudó a concebirlos, porque estos serán mitad tuyos y mitad del dominantes que te los dió. Al no ser capaz de odiarlo, todos los intensas emociones que sentías hacia él se transformará en amor.

-¿Por qué amor? -preguntó Harry con voz temerosa-.

-Porque no solo no podrás odiarlos a ellos, sino que no podrás sentir ninguna emoción negativa tampoco y el amor es la emoción más podrosa que una persona puede sentir -le dijo gentilmente Blaise, aún acariciándolo-.

-¿Así que todas las emociones negativas que él pudiera haberme hecho sentir se trasformarán en la emoción positiva más fuerte que pudiera sentir, y todo debido a mis pollitos?

Blaise asintió y pasó puso sus dedos contra su mejilla, antes de arrecostarse contra él, tocando sus narices y mirándose directamente a los ojos.

-¿Esa es la razón porque no quieres dejarme a solas? ¿Por qué aún no he entrado en celo y podría ser atacado por otro dominante?

-Sí -le dijo Blaise-. Mis instintos se calmarán una vez hayamos consumado nuestra unión, pero hasta entonces no quiero arriesgarme a dejarte a solas.

-¿Por qué estaba aquí? -explotó Harry-. Él es demasiado grande para ser un estudiante, ¿así que por qué estaba en el colegio?

Snape suspiró y se restregó los ojos. -Los otros Drackens no se han ido Potter. Necesitarás otro compañero y ninguno de ellos quiere correr el riesgo de perderte por no haber llegado aquí a tiempo. Ellos se encuentran en los alrededores y muchos en la casa al otro lado del lago.

-¿Aún están en los terrenos de Hogwarts? -preguntó Harry, muy molesto por la revelación-.

-Shh Prezioso -le calmó Blaise-. No voy a dejarte solo. Si piensas que fui malo antes, no será nada comparado a como me voy a estar, ya no podré controlarme después de que uno de ellos trató de apoderarse de lo que es mio, no permitiré que te alejes de mi ni por un momento.

Esto realmente tendría que haberle molestado, ya que valoraba su privacidad y tiempo a solas más que nada, pero no lo hizo. Ahora se sentía aliviado y seguro de que Blaise lo protegería de ser atacado o de que algún dominante lo embarazará para forzarle a amarlo.

Tal vez tendría que detener esto después, mucho después de que se hubiera unido completamente a Blaise. Pero por ahora, podía vivir con Blaise constantemente a su lado.

* * *

Dos días después sucedió lo que Harry estaba esperando que sucediera. Empezó anhelar todo tipo de frutas y bayas. Esto había sucedido literalmente en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Un día estaba comiendo cereales y tostadas, y a la mañana siguiente, vió un bowl de mazanas y se sentó a comerlas una tras o tras como si fuera un hombre que estaba comiendo su última comida.

Blaise lo había mirado y luego se había pegado a su lado, con un brazo firmemente envuelto alrededor de sus hombros y espalda y fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que se acercara a menos de 1,5 m. de distancia de ellos.

-Al menos puedes pretender que tienes algunos modales Potter -le dijo Malfoy con un majestuoso resoplido-.

Harry tragó un trozo de manzana e inclino su cabeza.

-No -respondió antes de volver a comer su manzana-.

Blaise había reído y felizmente le había alcanzado todo fruta a la que podía llegar, mirando orgullosamente como Harry se las comía todas.

-¿En el nombre de Merlín que sucede contigo? -había preguntado Theodore Nott-.

Harry encogió un esbelto hombro y tragó sus arándanos. -Tengo hambre, que quieres que haga.

-Una cosa es tener hambre Potter y otra es comer lo suficiente como para alimentar una manada de Hipogrifos.

-¡Si quiere Harry puede comer todo lo que haya en cada plato de esta sala! -declaró Blaise-.

-Sí, bien, lo que sea -dijo Theo malhumoradamente-. ¿Qué sucedió con el que solía ser nuestro amigo? ¿Sucede con "los amigos están primero que las novias", o novios en este caso?

-Aun seguimos siendo amigos; solo necesito tiempo para establecerme con Harry.

-¡Blaise estas actuando como si te fueras a casar con él! Tu comportamiento no es normal.

-Me voy a casar con él tan pronto como terminemos el colegio.

-¡Este no eres tu! -explotó Theo-. ¡No has estado con Potter ni por un mes y ya estas hablando de casamiento!

-Para de quejarte Nott -arrastró las palabras Malfoy-. Si Zabini quiere pasar más tiempo con Potter que contigo déjalo. No necesitas que el sostenga tu mano, se esta casando con Potter no contigo, así que deja de actuar como un amante celoso.

Theo se volvió de un brillante color rojo, se levantó de la mesa y empezó a alejarse.

-¡Theo! -gritó Blaise-. No empieces otra vez. Ya te he dicho varias veces que no quiero nada contigo. Eres mi mejor amigo y es así como nuestra relación se va a quedar.

Harry observó la interacción con interés. No se sentía para nada amenazados por Theodore Nott. Era un humano y Blaise le había dicho que cualquier eligiría a un sumiso Dracken sobre un humano, así que estaba seguro de que no él le dejaría por otra chico.

-Estaríamos bien juntos -susurró Theo tan suavemente que era como escuchar el viento-.

-Nunca estaremos juntos. Estoy feliz con Harry y nos casaremos.

Harry miró como la manzana de Adán de Theo se movía al tragar duramente. Sintió antes de dejar la sala con paso rápido. Nadie de las otras mesas lo notó, nadie notaba a los Slytherin. Ellos eran dejados de lado a pesar de que no debería suceder eso.

Ahora Harry estaba aprendiendo que esas etiquetas y estereotipos eran peligrosos. No todos los Slytherin eran malos y no todos los Gryffindor eran buenos.

Era infantil pensar que todos los Gryffindor nunca hacían nada mal y estaban absolutamente limpios de culpas y que todos los Slytherin eran oscuros, malvados y viles cretinos que querían tomar el mando del mundo. Eso era un estereotipo y no todas persona cumplían con él, era injusto etiquetar a alguien y agruparlos con las pocas personas malas con que compartían casa en el colegio.

Harry era un Gryffindor y había matado a varias personas. Había vencido a Voldemort siete meses atrás. Había matado a Voldemort, no importaba que fuera un Señor Oscuro o un asesino despiadado e implacable. Harry lo había matado, un hechizo y estaba muerto. También había matado algunos Mortífagos. Todos estaban muertos y no había nada que los devolviera a la vida. Una buena persona no mataría a nadie; un buen Gryffindor no mataría nada viviente, un buen Gryffindor no usaría las ilegales maldiciones Imperdonables.

-¿Harry?

Harry parpadeó y movió su cabeza para mirar cuestionadoramente a Blaise.

-¿Estas bien?

Harry asintió y sonrió. -Estoy bien, solo pensando demasiado.

-Espero que no estés malinterpretando nada de lo que dijo Theo.

-No, no estaba haciéndolo. No me siento amenazado por él.

-Bueno, porque nada sucedió o sucederá.

Harry le dió una gran sonrisa y descansó su cabeza en le hombro de Blaise, aun colocando arándano tras arándano en su boca. No era una buena persona y había matado numerosa gente, pero Blaise había matado a ese otro Dracken, los dos habían matado, así que tal vez estaban hechos el uno para el otro y podían ser malas personas juntos.

* * *

**Aquí hay otro capítulo espero que los disfruten y dejen reviews. Gracias a todos lo que lo hacen y marcan la historia como favorita o la siguen eso le da ganas al que la escribe de seguir haciéndolo. **


	6. Después de la conversación durante el té

**El autor de esta maravillosa historia que voy a traducir es ****_StarLight Massacre _****por lo que le pertenece todo el desarrollo de la misma y el invento de algunos personajes, mientras que la basa de la historia y otros personajes le pertenecen a la genial J. K. Rowling**

**Clasificación:** M

**Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, parejas múltiples, malas palabras, sangre, Mpreg, fic de criaturas.

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry/Blaise/OPM/OPM(Otro Personaje masculino)

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior**

_Harry le dió una gran sonrisa y descansó su cabeza en le hombro de Blaise, aun colocando arándano tras arándano en su boca. No era una buena persona y había matado numerosa gente, pero Blaise había matado a ese otro Dracken, los dos habían matado, así que tal vez estaban hechos el uno para el otro y podían ser malas personas juntos._

* * *

Harry gruñó mientras se daba vuelta para una vez más encontrarse siendo arrastrado por un brazo contra un sólido pecho. Quería levantarse, pero su terco compañero tenía otras ideas.

Asomándose por encima de su propio hombro, Harry le envió una mirada fulminante a un dormido Blaise. Una vez más trató de zafarse de su agarre, solo para conseguir ser apretado aun más fuertemente.

Harry volvió a gruñir, ya había tenido suficiente. Puso sus manos en una buena posición sobre el antebrazo de Blaise y empujó tan fuerte como pudo. Funcionó, pero realmente estos miembros decían cuan fuerte era Blaise si a Harry le tomó toda su fuerza mover uno, un solo brazo atado a un cuerpo pesado y durmiente. Nunca sería capaz de luchar contra Blaise si su compañero se volvía violento, no que Harry pesara que eso sucedería, él estaba más preocupado por los otros Drackens dominantes.

Si Blaise tenía esta cantidad de fuerza, entonces lo mismo sucedía con los otros Drackens, y si esta variaba con la altura y cantidad de musculo, ¡¿cuánta fuerza tendrían esos dominantes que medían por lo menos 2,1 m. ?! Algunos de ellos eran tan anchos que tenían que ponerse de costado para pasar por la puerta, y bueno tal vez exagerando un poco, ¡pero esto era como a él le había parecido! Ellos eran hombre grandes, musculosos y anchos que podían aplastar su endeble cabeza con una mano si los molestaba.

Oh dios, ¿por qué había tenido que ser él? ¿Por que existía esa patética ley que decía que cada sumisos que recibiera su herencia tenía que conocer a todos los dominantes desacoplados del mundo? ¡Eso era tan absurdo! Harry esperaba que solo necesitara un compañero dominante más para quedar embarazado. Solo quería pollitos, con uno solo estaría absolutamente bien, solo quería un niño, ¿es que acaso eso era algo malo?

Arrastrándose fuera la cama, caminó hacía el baño de los chicos de Slytherin y se metió en la ducha. Una vez su mente infantil y prejuiciosa había pensado que el agua en las mazmorras era fría como el hielo, pero contrario a lo que había pensado el agua era aun más cálida que la de la torre de Gryffindor, la parte lógica de su mente le suministró que por supuesto el agua tenía que ser más cálida, si las mazmorras era el lugar más frío del colegio y Dumbledore no quería que sus estudiantes se congelaran.

Harry también notó el permanente y excelentemente bien colocado encantamiento de calentamiento que protegía cada sala de los dormitorios de Slytherin. La sala común no estaba protegida, pero había doce estufas estrategicamente colocadas alrededor de la cavernosa habitación comparada a la única estufa de la torre de Gryffindor. Harry se dio cuenta que cuando en su segundo año había irrumpido en la sala común de Slytherin con Ron, solo una de esas estufas habían estado encendida y los pocos ocupantes de la habitación habían estado agrupados a su alrededor. Obviamente no había ningún sentido en prender todas las estufas si solo tres estudiantes estaban en la sala común.

Habiendo lavando su cuerpo y su corta y revuelta mata de pelo, Harry salió de la ducha y se secó con una toalla hasta estar seco antes de darse cuanta que había dejado su ropa en la habitación. Suspirando ante su olvido por estar enojado con Blaise por no soltarlo, Harry envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y se encaminó de vuelta al dormitorio de los chicos.

-¿Publicitándote a ti mismo Potter? -le preguntó una sedosa voz suavemente-.

Dándose vuelta Harry se encontró con los ojos plateados de Draco Malfoy, quien estaba sentado en su cama con un libro en su mano. Harry tenía un comentario mordaz en la punta de su lengua, pero este se atasco en alguna parte de su garganta cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con el glorioso pecho desnudo de Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

Este era suave, ancho, musculoso, lampiño y de una delicada sombra de color blanco porcelana al cual se unían dos idénticos pezones de un rosa claro, erectos por el frío aire de las mazmorras. Su abdomen estaba doblado debido a su posición semi-reclinada contra la cabecera de la cama y esto mostraba claramente sus músculos abdominales, Harry no sabía que Draco tenía un paquete de seis, y menos uno tan definido.

También había un fino, muy fino rastro de cabello rubio blanquecino, que viajaba desde su ombligo y se perdía debajo del grueso edredón que lo cubría desde la cintura para abajo. Oh, querido Dios, ¿Draco dormía desnudo? ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en Draco? Harry tragó y apartó sus ojos.

Una baja risita atrajo de su atención de vuelta hacia el musculoso dios de marfil frente a él.

-Obviamente te gusta lo que ves Potter, ya que no puedes quitar los ojos di mí. ¿Qué pensará Blaise si le digo?

_Él felizmente te mataría en una racha celosa_, pensó Harry, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

-Solo estoy mirando -replicó Harry tan despreocupadamente como le fue posible-. No es como si te estuviera acariciando.

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras -respondió Draco con una sonrisa tan diabólica que debilitó las rodillas de Harry-.

-Yo... yo solo... yo... -se fue callando Harry porque no tenía ni la absoluta idea de que estaba tratando de decir. Necesitaba volver a controlar la situación y rápidamente.

Draco soltó una risita profunda y sexual que fue directamente a la columna de Harry y su parcialmente erecto pene. Tragó duramente y humedeció su secos labios con la punta de su lengua color frambuesa. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí? ¿Cómo había perdido el control de la situación de tal manera en pocos minutos?

-Necesito vestirme -declaró Harry con voz temblorosa más para su propio beneficio que para el de Draco-.

-Por supuesto, yo no estoy deteniéndote. No es como si tuvieras algo que no hubiera visto antes. Aunque no me opondría a ver que tienes para ofrecer.

Esos ojos plateados ahora estaba de un color gris oscuro y Harry estaba segura de que mostraban algún significado, pero por nada del mundo pudo descifrar que, tampoco es como si su mente pudiera pensar mucho en el estado de nebuloso en que se encontraba. Y apenas podía respirar debido a una intoxicante esencia que flotaba sobre él en el aire. Él se encontraba acalorado y la habitación estaba calentándose aún más.

Un sólido y frío brazo se envolvió a su alrededor y Harry dió vuelta su cabeza para encontrarse mirando a unos soñolientos ojos de color índigo.

-¿Estas bien Prezioso? Luces muy ruborizado.

-El agua estaba demasiado caliente -replicó Harry rápidamente-.

Blaise soltó una risita, lo empujó para que se sentara en la cama y cerró las cortinas de la misma, bloqueando esos invasores ojos plateados. Así Harry pudo respirar más fácilmente y se sentó en la cama de Blaise sin más que una toalla que se estaba soltando de su amarre, pero él no pudo pensar en más que su compañero repartiendo gentiles besos en su nuca y cuello.

* * *

El día pasó como una gran mancha de sonidos y movimiento, y Harry pudo decir honestamente que no volvió a recordar esa situación. Harry dedujo que el comportamiento de Malfoy tenía que ver con el libro que no había querido que tuviera, pero él ya había leído más de la mitad y no había encontrado nada, sobre Drackens o cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer a Malfoy temer de verlo con el libro. Porque eso era la que sentía el musculoso rubio, temor. Sus ojos plateados no dejaban el libro en sus manos cuando lo leía durante la cena, y cada tanto buscaban su rostro para ver si Harry demostraba algún signo de haber descubierto lo que Malfoy no quería que averiguara. La situación era espeluznante.

Harry felizmente tomó un sorbo de su té de miel mientras se sentaba al frente del Director en la oficina de éste, Fawkes alegremente canturreo en el regazo de Harry mientras él pasaba su mano libre sobre el hermoso plumaje rojo y oro.

-¿Todo esta normalizándose Harry, mi niño?

Harry suspiró y movió su taza de té.

-Supongo que sí. Las cosas estaban genial hasta que esa gran bobo llegó y me asustó al decirme que podía hacerme amarlo al forzarme a tener sus pollitos. Ahora no quiero dejar el lado de Blaise y no puedo acercarme a ningún chico que sea más grande que yo.

-Sí, yo tuve el placer de recibir el cuerpo de esa pobre alma. Traído a esta oficina por un casi histérico elfo doméstico a quién el Profesor Snape le había ordenado que me lo dieran.

-Me había preguntado como se habían librado del cuerpo tan rápidamente; habrían pasado apenas diez minutos antes de que se me unieron en la sala del Profesor Snape. No quise preguntar; realmente no quería saber demasiados detalles.

-Sí bueno, es suficiente decir que ese chico lamentó las acciones cometidas contra ti Harry.

-¿Todos los dominantes aún están aquí? -preguntó Harry aparentando estar distraído acariciando a Fawkes, pero el Director pudo a través del acto-.

-Sí Harry y llegan más cada día.

-¿Más? -preguntó Harry histéricamente, levantando su cabeza y ensanchando sus ojos de alarma-.

-Tu eres uno de los más raros tesoros para un dominante Dracken Harry, su potencial compañero y la Madre de sus hijos. Muchos de ellos ya están bien pasados de la hora de sentar cabeza y tener niños, pero no pueden porque no han encontrado un compañero sumiso.

-¿Por qué no se juntan con los humanos? Se que Blaise dice que prefieren a otro Dracken, pero si ellos sobre pasan a los sumisos en veinte a uno, entonces seguramente algunos de ellos podrían sentar cabeza con humanos.

Dumbledore suspiró y con un movimiento de su varita relleno la taza de té de Harry.

-Un dominante no se rendirá en la búsqueda de su sumiso. Incluso si sientan cabeza con un humano y tiene niños con ella, él no se detendrá en la búsqueda por un sumiso. Aún estará en cada una de las reuniones de los sumisos, sin importar su familia humana en casa. Los ignoraría a todos por una chance de estar con un Dracken sumiso.

-Por lo tanto ellos no va con los humanos porque saben que aun les queda la posibilidad de tal vez ser elegidos por un sumiso y eso no es justo para la familia que dejará atrás.

-Exactamente por eso mi niño. Pero la mayoría de los dominantes que han sentado cabeza con humanos están por encima de los cincuenta años; ya que han pasado su supuesto tiempo y saben que tiene muy poca chance de ser escogidos por un sumiso debido a su avanzada edad. Un sumiso busca su compañero a los dieciséis años Harry, a los dieciséis no quieren estar con uno hombre de cincuenta o incluso treinta años.

-Eso es tan triste. La edad es solo un número, si yo encuentro un hombre al que realmente amo, y quien sea amable, gentil, paciente y que cuide de mi y nuestros pollitos, no me preocuparía de por cuan viejo fuese, por mi podría tener ciento cincuenta años.

Dumbledore le sonrió orgullosamente.

-Por su puesto que tu harías eso Harry y es por eso que estas obteniendo tanta atención de otros Drackens, ellos pueden sentir que no los discriminaras en la elección de tu compañero. Ellos pueden sentirlo en su sangre, les estas dando esperanza a los dominantes más grandes y eso es algo que nunca antes han sentido.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Seguramente no puedo ser el primero en no discriminar, correcto?

-No. Pero eres el primero en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¿Pero por qué Profesor? ¿Por qué un sumiso desecharía a un Dracken mayor como su compañero?

-Es una cosa de vanidad Harry, nada más que eso. Un sumiso joven y hermoso quien recibe mucha atención de jóvenes y hermosos dominantes no quiere sentar cabeza con un hombre mayor como compañero, sin importar cuan agradable fuese.

-¡Eso es ridículo! -espetó Harry-. ¡Preferiría un compañero viejo y agradable a uno joven arrogante, cruel y estúpido!

-Eso mi niño, es lo que te hace tan especial, estas ignorando tus instintos de vanidad que te dicen que debes tener al Dracken más hermoso como compañero, no es que este diciendo que para ti el joven señor Zabini sea feo.

Harry rió ante el pequeño guiño que le dio Dumbledore y felizmente mordisqueo la cabeza de un tritón de jengibre. Lo masticó suavemente, saboreando el sabor de su galletita, antes de tragar.

-No pienso que incluso tenga cualquier instinto de vanidad, no me importan las apariencias o la moda y no me importaría si mi compañero no estuviera acorde a alguno de estas, después de todo sería hipócrita de mi.

Dumbledore suspiró. -He visto este tipo de cosas antes Harry, una Dracken sumisa recibió su herencia solo unos pocos años antes de que llegaras a Hogwarts, ella era una estudiante de Ravenclaw y para ser una Ravenclaw era muy vana y no estaba tan interesada en estudiar como lo había estado en un principio. Ella tuvo su reunión aquí en Hogwarts, al igual que tu, pero cuando ella vió quienes habían venido a conocerla, se volvió furiosa.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry curiosamente-.

-Todos los sumisos piensan de la misma manera Harry; ellos quieres un joven y hermoso dominantes con las alas más grandes y brillantes.

-Y todo lo que quedaban eran dominantes mayores -respondió Harry entendiendo-.

-Habían unos pocos dominantes jóvenes Harry, pero hace una decada atrás la mayoría estaba en el rango de los treinta y cinco a los cuarenta años. Había muy pocos dominantes bajo la edad de treinta y cerca de ninguno de veinte años. No había mucho de donde escoger.

-¿Qué hizo? Tiene que haber elegido un compañero, la urgencia es demasiado fuerte como para ser resistida, Blaise y yo, eramos poco más que extraños y lo dejé tocarme y lamerme donde antes nadie había estado lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo.

-Oh ella eligió un compañero Harry. Después de que ordenara que todos sobre la edad de veinticinco se marcharan.

-Oh dios, ¿cuántos quedaron después de eso? -preguntó Harry incredulamente-.

-Cuatro. Uno de dieciséis, uno de diecinueve, uno de viente y una dominante de veinticuatro, a quien inmediatamente le ordenó que se fuera.

-¿Ni le dio una chance a la dominante?

-No Harry, como no le dio una oportunidad a los dominantes sobre la edad de veinticinco. Es muy raro encontrar un sumiso como tu, así que las dominantes raramente son notadas y a menudo son forzadas a actuar más sumisamente de los que son para casarse con otros Drackens dominantes.

-No puedo ver que eso termine bien.

-Nunca lo hace -suspiró el Director-.

-¿A cuál de los tres dominantes que quedaron escogió la Ravenclaw?

-Bueno mi niño, ve si puedes responderte tu mismo. Uno de los dominantes tenía las alas azules más brillantes que he visto, solo que no estaban completamente crecidas y debido a esto solo medían 5,8 m. El segundo tenía unas alas de una pálida sombra de color amarillo que medían 6,7 m. y el tercero tenía alas de un color marrón verdoso que medían 6,1 m. ¿Puedes adivinar a quién eligió?

-Yo no sería capaz de elegir solo por la medida o el colr de las alas, pero por lo que he escuchado la medida es lo más importante, cuanto más grande mejor, por lo tanto asumo que eligió al dominantes de alas amarillas que medían 6,7 m., sin importarle su personalidad.

-Estas en lo correcto Harry. Ella descartó al dominante más joven él cual apenas había recibido su herencia a los dieciséis años porque sus alas solo medían 5,8 m., creó que la medida de sus alas son ahora un récord al medir 8,5 m. y aún permanecen tan brillantes como entonces y ella desechó al dominante de 20 años porque sus alas eran más pequeñas y tenían un color marrón.

-No me importaría un dominante con alas marrones, estas me recordarían el bosque y dijiste que eran de un marrón verdoso. Habría amado sus alas, ellas me calmarían.

La sonrisa orgullosa y el brillo en los ojos azul pálido hicieron que Harry se ruborizara.

-Tu eres una persona tan amorosa y cariñosa Harry; estoy maravillado de que después de todo lo que has pasado el resultado sea este joven tan hermoso y desinteresado que tengo enfrente de mi.

Harry se ruborizó con esto y bajó su cabeza tímidamente. Dumbledore soltó una risita.

-Pero volviendo al punto. A los Drackens sumisos no les gustan los dominantes mayores, así que todos lo que van quedando son ellos. La Ravenclaw fue forzada a escoger entre tres dominantes y ninguno de ellos fueron muy compatibles con ella, y todo esto porque se rehusó a tener una mente abierta y fue demasiado vana como para considerar a un dominante de mayor edad.

-Yo... yo no me puedo ver con alguien más que Blaise, pero se que al menos necesito otro compañero, así que voy a ir a la próxima reunión y le daré una chance a todos, no importa que edad tengan. De hecho, creo que voy hacer las cosas diferentes y empezar a buscar a mi compañero entre los de más edad, los aturdirá a todos cuando vean que empiece desde al más grande hacía abajo.

Dumbledore soltó una risa y palmeó la mano de Harry la cual se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

-Por supuesto que eso lo hará mi niño. Harías a los dominantes más grandes muy, muy felices si hicieras eso, incluso si no terminas con uno de ellos como compañero, serán felices con solo ser considerados. Tal vez puedas sentar una nueva tendencia.

-Eso espero. Odio la atención y todo eso, ¡pero esos dominantes se merecen una chance justa de tener una nidada de pollitos y un compañero!

-Exacto Harry, exacto.

El silencio cayo sobre los dos, un silencio muy agradable durante el cual cada un de los hombre sorbió su refrescante te.

-¿Qué sucede si el Ministerio descubre que soy un Dracken? -preguntó suavemente Harry, expresando el miedo que había estado en su mente desde hacía un tiempo-.

-Si ellos intentan cualquier cosa Harry, te enviaremos lejos. Australia no reconoce a los Drackens como criaturas oscuras y Sudáfrica tampoco lo hace, ellos son considerados más como un gris neutral. Y si las cosas empeoran, te enviaremos a ti y a Blaise, junto con los otros dominantes y pollitos que puedas tener, fuera del país y a hacía Australia o Sudáfrica. Solamente necesitas buscar asilo, Australia toma un gran numero de Drackens y los protege de la extradición mientras que Sudáfrica posee una gran cultura Dracken, allí el clima es casi perfecto para ellos por lo que muchos si no viven allí, lo usan como un lugar donde ir de vacaciones.

-No dejaré Gran Bretaña. Este es mi hogar. Nací aquí, mis padres están enterrados aquí.

-Lo se Harry, pero esto es solo en el peor de los casos y ellos primero tendrán que encontrarte, por ahora no me preocuparía por eso, aun estas siendo proclamado como el Salvador, dudo que admitirían que eres un Dracken, yo creo que preferirían ignorarlo.

-Hasta que se aburan de elogiarme y se vuelvan contra mi como siempre.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda para protegerte Harry.

Harry sonrió y drenó su copa de te de miel, antes de usar ambos brazos para abrazar a Fawkes como un oso de peluche.

-No debería necesitar protección. ¡Se me debería permitir permanecer en mi maldito país de nacimiento! Voy a cambiar el punto de vista que tiene todos sobre los Drackens. ¡No somos máquinas asesinas sin alma; solo matamos para protegernos! ¡Ese Dracken estaba amenazándome e iba a ultilizar mis pollitos contra mi! Blaise tenía todo el derecho de eliminarlo como una amenaza.

-Por supuesto que si -asintió Dumbledore serenamente-. No es como si estuvieran asesinando humanos, solo a otros Drackens.

-Exactamente y si estuviera siendo amenazado por humano, solo tendría que inmovilizarlo y llamar a los Aurores.

Dumbledore inclinó su cabeza y miró su reloj sobre el escritorio.

-Buen señor, Harry has estado aquí por cinco horas, creo que el señor Zabini debe estar fuera de si.

-¡Oh! Siempre que estoy hablando con usted olvido el tiempo profesor.

El anciano soltó una risa. -A ti te gusta alagar a este viejo mi querido niño, ahora corre hacia el señor Zabini antes de que arranque las paredes del castillo para encontrarte.

Harry le dio su sonrisa marca registrado y salió despedido de la habitación, yendo en la búsqueda de su errante compañero.

* * *

Después de una hora de ser chequeado cada cm. de su cuerpo en búsqueda de alguna herida, moretón o marca extraña, y de que cada cm de él fuera olfateado para estar seguro de que ningún dominante se le había acercado, Harry finalmente había convencido a su compañero de que había pasado cinco horas sano y salvo, conversando con el Director.

Ahora se encontraba acostado sobre su estomago en la cama de Blaise, mientras su espalda y nuca eran lamidas repetidamente. Esto era tan tranquilizador y calmante como sumamente excitante y erótico.

-Honestamente Blaise, estoy bien -ronroneó Harry, amando el peso de Blaise, quien se encontraba sentado sobre su trasero-.

-Lo se, solo estoy impregnándote con mi esencia de nuevo, hueles a ceniza y fuego.

-Oh, eso probablemente fue Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore; él estuvo en mi regazo todo el tiempo que estuve allí.

-Aun no puedo desentrañar de que pueden haber hablado durante cinco horas.

Harry soltó una risa y luego dejó escapar un suave maullido cuando Blaise lo lamió justo en el punto que hacía que su piel hormigueara y su huesos temblar, eso se sentía tan maravillosamente bien.

Blaise rió profundamente y se mantuvo lamiendo, mordisqueando y jugueteando con ese punto, mientras Harry empezaba a jadear en busca de aire solo unos segundos después de deliciosa tortura.

-¡Hagan silencio! -les gritó una enojada voz desde el otro lado de la habitación y Harry se sentó rápidamente alejándose de Blaise sumamente avergonzado-.

Blaise abrió y cerró sus manos repetidas veces, respirando profunda y pesadamente antes los grandes ojos de Harry. Nott los había interrumpido. Habían estado teniendo contacto sexual que tranquilamente podía haberlo impulsado a unirse por primera vez.

Blaise estaba viendo esto como una interrupción a su unión. Harry no podía dejar que Blaise matara a su mejor amigo cuando ellos no iban a tener sexo; aún no se sentía lo suficiente cómodo, sin importar se inminente celo.

-¿Blaise? -le llamó, sentándose sobre él-. Blaise, sabes que nada iba a salir de las lamidas. Eso era solo para impregnarme con tu esencia recuerdas, nosotros no íbamos a unirnos.

Los brazos de Blaise se envolvieron a su alrededor apretadamente y su compañero enterró la cabeza en su cuello, aun respirando pesadamente, pero sus manos ahora estaban acariciando la piel de la espalda de Harry.

-Nunca seremos capaces de unirnos bajo estas condiciones. Tu mereces más que un rápido manoseo en un dormitorio de chicos con otros cuatro hombres escuchando.

Harry sonrió. -Eso es parte de porque fui a hablar con Dumbledore. Le pedí un par de habitaciones privadas para nosotros. Él acordó y dijo que las tendrá listas en unos pocos días.

Blaise sonrió traviesamente y Harry se volvió de color rosa.

-Mi dulce y precavido diletto (_amado_). Eres tan inteligente -arrulló Blaise-.

Harry brilló bajo el elogio de su compañero y se acurrucó más cerca. Amaba ser elogiado por su este, y se sentía tan diferente de ser elogiado por un profesor debido a una respuesta correcto, no es que tuviera muchos de esos con Hermione en la clase. Se sentía amado y apreciado. Facilmente podría volverse adicto a los elogios de su compañero, era mucho más agradable que ser castigado por su dominante. Harry no había sido castigado en días, no desde esa vez que había ido a las habitaciones privadas de Snape por sus lecciones sobre Drackens. Esto se sentía maravilloso y le hacía sentir eufórico, se preguntarse porque incluso se empeñaba en luchaba contra Blaise.

* * *

Harry estaba recordando porque luchaba contra Blaise cuatro horas después mientras caía de rodillas para evitar que la mano de éste golpeara su nuca, y hundía sus finos y curvados colmillos en la suave carne del costado de Blaise con irritación.

Su dominante gritó y Harry rodó para evitar a Blaise, que había caído sobre su trasero y con ambas manos presionadas contra su la sangrante herida de su costado.

Blaise le gruñó y los rasgos Drackens aparecieron escondiendo su apariencia humana. Harry desenvainó sus garras y dejó salir las alas de su espalda.

Cualquiera que los hubiera estado mirando habría pensado que estaban luchando por algo muy importante debido a como actuaban, pero este no era el caso. La pelea era debido a cual sería el color de la alfombra del dormitorio.

Se les había dado sus nuevas habitaciones privadas en el séptimo piso del colegio, Dumbledore con la ayuda de un montón de elfos domésticos que se habían ofrecido de voluntarios, habían trabajo sin parar para terminar las habitaciones en menos tiempo del esperado. El único problema había sido que todas las habitaciones eran blancas y ellos tenían que ir coloreando las paredes, pisos, techos y telas con sus varitas.

Harry quería que la alfombra del dormitorio fuera roja, para expresar el amor y la pasión. Blaise quería que la alfombra del dormitorio fuera verde, no por su vínculo a Slytherin, sino por el color de los ojos de Harry. Ninguno de los dos había querido darse por vencido así que Harry le había gritado a Blaise y Blaise había tratado de dominar a Harry. Esto había terminado en una pelea que Harry estaba actualmente ganado al esquivar los intentos de su dominante por agarrarlo.

Harry saltó sobre Blaise y hundió sus colmillos en su nuca, solo para ser empujado por arriba de uno de los hombros y sostenido en un apretado abrazo constrictor.

-¡Suéltame! -chilló Harry-.

-¡Cálmate ahora! -demando Blaise-.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame maldición!

Blaise gruñó y Harry repentinamente se encontró de espaldas apretado contra el piso con Blaise encima de él.

-¡Vete! -chilló Harry, con la voz rota debido al volumen de sus gritos-.

Blaise, completamente harto de su pequeño compañero desobediente, presionó sus labios fuertemente contra los de Harry deteniendo así los enloquecedores gritos, se pesado cuerpo detenía o al menos trataba de detener, a Harry de levantase del piso.

Blaise dejó de besar a Harry ante la cuantiosa necesidad de respirar oxígeno y luego le llenó la cara de besos a los cuales su compañero no ofreció resistencia. Volviendo a los afelpados y rosados labios de Harry jugó con ellos hasta conseguir abrirlos y presionar su lengua dentro de la deliciosa boquita de Harry.

Harry sabía a granada. Sin pensarlo Blaise sonrió, Hades había atraído a Perséfone hacia el Inframundo con una granada. Él sabía que seguiría a su pequeño compañero hasta el fin del mundo tal vez eso era lo que había sentido Perséfone cuando Hades le había ofrecido esa fruta rojo oscuro.

Harry permaneció tendido pasivamente bajo Blaise. No sabía lo que acababa de pasar o porque de repente ya no estaba enojado, sino que relajado, tranquilo, seguro y a salvo. A pesar del echo de que cinco minutos atrás Blaise había estado tratando de despellejarlo.

-Mio Amore. L'adoro Harry, mio piccolo amante -Blaise tomó una profunda respiración al alejarse de sus labios-.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? -preguntó jadeante Harry-.

Blaise le sonrió amorosamente. -Mi amor. Te adoro Harry, mi pequeño amante.

Harry se volvió rosa, pero sonrió felizmente. -¿Dónde aprendiste italiano? ¿Eso era italiano, no? No creo que fuera francés.

Blaise dejó salir un espontáneo estallido de risa y sostuvo a Harry contra si.

-Oh Harry, eres lo más precioso que tengo.

-¿Qué dije? -preguntó Harry sorprendido-.

-Tal ves eres la única persona en todo Hogwarts que no sabe que soy parte italiano. Tengo un padre italiano y una madre francesa, aunque nacía aquí en Gran Bretaña.

-Eso debe de sentirse extraño, ¿dónde vives?

La cara de Blaise se oscureció. -Vivo en Francia con mi madre Mio Prezioso. Mi padre está muerto.

-¡Oh lo siento!

Blaise sonrió y presionó un beso contra su frente.

-Él murió hace mucho tiempo Harry, al igual que tus padres, solo tenía unas pocas semanas pero al menos aun tengo a mi madre. Ella te adorará; ha estado esperando un nieto desde que alcancé la pubertad.

-Yo... yo no estoy seguro de estar listo aún -confesó Harry-. ¿Y qué si soy un mal padre?

Blaise le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y se sentó, arrastrando a Harry hacia su regazo para abrazarlo.

-No serás un mal padre Mio Bello. Tu instinto interior te guiará.

-¿Cómo es tener una madre? -preguntó suavemente Harry-.

Blaise sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco con esa pregunta y sostuvo a Harry más apretadamente.

-Ella siempre me ha amado, pero a menudo lo demuestra de una forma severa. Ella es una Dracken dominante Mio Bello y mi padre también era un Dracken dominante. Mucho tiempo antes de que nacieran, fueron prometidos entre ellos, uno de los últimos compromisos entre Drackens, esto se convirtió en ilegal poco tiempo después de sus nacimientos por la simple razón de que el niño podía ser un sumiso y la niña una dominante. Su matrimonio fue establecido tan pronto como sus padres supieron con certeza su sexos, pero resultó que mi madre era una Dracken dominante, algo con lo que mis abuelos no habían contado. Por supuesto que ellos no lo supieron hasta que mi madre recibió su herencia, pero para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, el contrato de matrimonio había sido firmado y cerrado con magia.

-Que horrible.

-No me mal entiendas Prezioso, ellos se amaban mucho, pero tu y yo chocamos y somo un dominante y un sumiso, ¿puedes imaginarte la pelea entre un dominante y otro? Yo era su único pollito y mi madre se puso peor durante el embarazo, luego de que nací era tan protectora que difícilmente dejaba que mi padre me viera mientras trataba de ser la cariñosa madre sumisa, y proteger y dominar a mi padre, como sus instintos le dictaban que debía ser.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Harry suavemente, inclinando su cabeza para presionar un confortable beso en uno de los lados del cuello de Blaise-.

-Ella lo mató Harry, fue un accidente pero estaba destinado a suceder. Ambos eran demasiado fuertes, controladores y dominantes, y ninguno quería ceder ante el otro, no estaba en sus naturalezas hacerlo. Nosotros peleamos diletto, nos sacamos sangre y nos damos moretones, ¿puedes imaginar sus peleas? Cuan malas deben de haber sido. Ella no quería matarlo, pero lo hizo y realmente nunca se recuperé de la perdida de su compañero en una manera tan trágica. Intentó seguir adelante, aunque nunca con otro Dracken, ahora está con un hombre humano, pero ellos no parecen durar mucho tampoco.

-¿Ella los asesina? -preguntó Harry-.

-Sí. Por esto se ha ganado el nombre de la Viuda Negra, pero no es su intención matarlos, excepto por uno de sus esposos que pensó que era buena idea darme una bofetada cuando tenía cuatro años, a ese lo mató a propósito. Todos los Drackens son insanamente protectores de sus pollitos y soy el único de mi madre, por lo que tal vez eso la hace sobrereaccionar, pero es que no sobreviviría a mi pérdida junto con la de mi padre.

-No se cual de mis padres era un Dracken, ni siquiera sabía de ellos o que era un ser mágico hasta que tuve once, sin contar lo de ser una criatura mágica.

-Hay una poción para determinar cual de los padres era la criatura mágica Prezioso; debo preguntarle a Severus si le es posible prepararla para ti.

Harry sonrió hermosamente y Blaise se sintió un poco más enamorado mientras lo sostenía sobre su regazo. Aun a penas podía creer que ya tenía un compañero, cuando lo mayoría de los Drackens dominantes estaba en sus treinta años y permanecían sin compañeros, había pensado que tendría que esperar unos pocos años, aunque estaba muy feliz de tener a Harry, ellos tendrían hermosos y poderosos pollitos.

* * *

Severus Snape suspiró mientras revolvía los ojos de jarvey en la poción. Blaise le había preguntado si podía preparar la poción de herencia de criaturas para Potter. El recordó haber echo esa poción antes, cuando tenía diecisiete para su propio compañero, quien deseaba saber de donde había venido los genes Dracken.

Él había perdido a su compañero, su hermoso compañero sumiso. No había tenido pollitos, si solo eso hubiera ocurrido, pero había sospechado que había estado embarazado, ya que se había estado volviendo loco con sus instintos de proteger a su compañero, los cuales le señalaban su embarazo de pocos meses.

Soltó una cucharadita de cenizas de salamandra, revolvió en sentido anti-horario y esperó. No había tenido ni idea de que Lily fuera una Dracken o la compañera de uno. Ella nunca se lo había dicho. Y por otro lado Potter nunca había mostrado signos de ser un Dracken, así que tal vez los genes de Potter Jr. venían de más arriba del árbol genealógico, tal vez un abuelo o una tía abuela.

-Como deseo que aun estuvieras aquí -susurró tristemente Severus, mirando a la repisa de la chimenea donde se encontraba una de las únicas foto donde aparecían él y su compañero juntos-.

Extrañaba a su compañero todos los días y a menudo se preguntaba porque aun no había muerto y unido a él, pero no deseaba suicidarse, su madre siempre le había dicho que había que ser fuerte y que uno debía permanecer fuerte en la vida para ser fuerte en la muerte.

Había aprendido a ser fuerte de la manera difícil, su padre, Tobías, no había sido el hombre más agradable y lo había golpeado a él y a su madre, hasta que recibió su herencia Dracken. Ver que su único hijo podía volverse en parte un escamoso dragón con alas había sido el colmo para el Muggle Tobías Snape que había sufrido un ataque cardíaco.

Su madre había tocado su cara y le había sonreído, fue entonces cuando se había enterado que el hermano muerto de su madre había sido un Dracken al igual que su tatarabuelo. Involuntariamente había matado a su propio padre y liberada a él y su madre, quien aun vivía en la Mansión Prince rodeada por kneazles y unos pocos selectos elfos domésticos.

Terminando la poción, Severus le permitió enfriarse antes de embotellárala y colocarla a un lado lista para dársela a Potter y Blaise. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Él era como un padre para todos los Slytherin, muchos de los cuales venían de casa abusivas o negligentes, él los cuidaba por lo que estaba reticente a ver uno de sus Slytherins más cercanos envolverse en una relación con un Dracken sumiso.

Sabía que el propio Blaise era un Dracken, y estaba feliz de que este ya hubiera encontrado un compañero, pero los Drackens sumisos eran tan fácil de ser asesinados. Ellos morían y en algunas ocasiones no había una razón aparente, su compañero había muerto sin razón. Y aun no encontraba su cuerpo, si es que incluso había uno que buscar para empezar. No tenía idea por donde empezar y se había rendido en rastrear la esencia de su compañero después de dos años de su desaparición, ya no quedaba nada de ella después de ese tiempo.

Gruñendo y secando furiosamente la solitaria lágrima que había escapado de unos de sus ojos de color ónice, Severus se sentó pesadamente en su silla de piel de dragón. Respiró profundamente y calmó su mente utilizando su gran conocimiento en Oclumancia; dudaba de que hubiera resistido la mitad de su tiempo sino hubiera sido tan competente en las artes mentales.

No había un día, sucediera lo que sucediera, en el cual no lamentara no haber ido tras su compañero ese fatídico día. Había sabido que algo estaba mal, pero acababan de tener una pelea y había ignorado el estado preocupado e inquieto de su compañero. Él había dejado que su compañero saliera de la casa en ese estado y este nunca había vuelto. Se sentía tan abrumadoramente culpable que el error era remarcado cada día con un corazón duro y una mente llena de dolor, si ese día solo hubiera detenido a su compañero, si solo lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

Harry actualmente soltaba risitas cuando Blaise le hacía cosquillas en sus lados despiadadamente, mientras se encontraban en su nuevo dormitorio púrpura.

Harry estaba jadeando recostado en la alfombra púrpura mientras usaba sus rodillas para intentar empujar a Blaise lejos de él.

-¡Blaise! No puedo respirar -soltó una risita-.

-Pero esas risitas son demasiado lindas Prezioso.

-¡Yo no estoy soltando risitas! -declaró Harry duramente durante una pausa para respirar-.

-¿Oh no? -le preguntó Blaise con una ceja alzada-. ¿Entonces qué es ese bello sonido que sale de tus labios?

-¡Estoy riendo! No soltando risitas, yo no suelto risitas.

-¿Oh de verdad? -le preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa, antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas a Harry sin piedad-.

Harry soltó una risita de forzado placer mientras se movía y trataba de escapar del ataque de Blaise.

-Tu, Mio Bello, esas soltando risitas.

Harry sonrió cuando los dedos de Blaise pararon de moverse; se levantó y picoteó sus labios.

-No estoy soltando risitas Blaise.

Blaise le sonrió suavemente a Harry y éste se maravilló al ver eso; Blaise muy difícilmente reía. Usualmente sonreía maliciosamente o reía, pero nunca sonreía.

-Luces tan hermoso cuando sonríes -le dijo Harry-.

Blaise dejó rió sofocadamente y empujó a Harry para que descansara contra su pecho, sus caras se tocaban mientras Blaise miraba profundamente a esos ojos de un color tan verde.

-Tu eres hermoso Harry; no importa que hagas siempre serás hermoso.

Harry se alejó de Blaise avergonzadamente y sacudió su cabeza.

-No, eso no es verdad.

-Sí lo es Mio Amore.

Harry rodó sus ojos y bostezó ampliamente. Blaise se levantó con Harry en sus brazos y caminó por el sólida par de escaleras hacia la cavernosa área superior que era su dormitorio. Dumbledore realmente entendía a los Drackens, ya que había ubicado una masiva cama tan alta como fue posible bajo una gran claraboya.

Blaise lo colocó en el centro de la cama antes de arrastrase hacia él. Ya se habían puesto el pijama, por lo menos en el caso de Harry, porque Blaise solo dormía con la parte inferior de éste.

Blaise cubrió a Harry con el edredón púrpura y luego lo empujó a sus brazos para abrazarlo gentilmente. Presionando un beso en su mejilla, Blaise ubicó la cabeza en la almohada y sostuvo a su compañero que cayó dormido en sus brazos. Sonrió ante la hermosa postal de serenidad, calma y paz que brindaba la imagen del durmiente Harry. Esta muy feliz y no podía esperar que el celo llegara lo cual sentía aproximarse cada vez más, pero Harry primero quería "practicar". Blaise cayó dormida con una sonrisa muy traviesa en su cara y perversos pensamientos ocupando sus sueños.

* * *

**Hellooo! Estoy aquí y con más tiempo de traducir estas próximas dos semanas más que de costumbre, así que espero disfruten. Perdón si la la parte de las cosquillas esta medio confusa pero es que en inglés hay miles, bueno no miles es una forma de decir, pero si muchas maneras de decir sonreír o reír, por ejemplo esta _smirk_ que sería sonreír arrogantemente, _giggle_ que es soltar risas o risitas, _smile_ que es sonreir curvando los labios hacia arriba,_ laugh_ que es reír a carcajadas, _grin_ que es sonreir mostrando los dientes y _chuckle_ que es reír sofocadamente. CASI ME VOLVÍ LOCA TRADUCIENDO ESA PARTE. Pero bueno es lo que hay dijera un amigo. Para todos aquellos que esperan el lemon viene en el próximo capítulo, y espero que ninguno escriba un mensaje tonto porque desde ya les aviso que son escenas fuertes y super calientes, por lo que si son alguien que no esta acostumbrado a leer esto aténganse a las consecuencias de hacerlo. Bueno sin más me despido y no se olviden de dejar un review que son como la paga que recibimos los traductores y escritores de fanfiction. **


	7. Práctica y celo real

**El autor de esta maravillosa historia que voy a traducir es ****_StarLight Massacre _****por lo que le pertenece todo el desarrollo de la misma y el invento de algunos personajes, mientras que la basa de la historia y otros personajes le pertenecen a la genial J. K. Rowling**

**Clasificación:** M

**Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, parejas múltiples, malas palabras, sangre, Mpreg, fic de criaturas.

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry/Blaise/OPM/OPM(Otro Personaje masculino)

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior**

_Blaise cubrió a Harry con el edredón púrpura y luego lo empujó a sus brazos para abrazarlo gentilmente. Presionando un beso en su mejilla, Blaise ubicó la cabeza en la almohada y sostuvo a su compañero que cayó dormido en sus brazos. Sonrió ante la hermosa postal de serenidad, calma y paz que brindaba la imagen del durmiente Harry. Esta muy feliz y no podía esperar que el celo llegara lo cual sentía aproximarse cada vez más, pero Harry primero quería "practicar". Blaise cayó dormida con una sonrisa muy traviesa en su cara y perversos pensamientos ocupando sus sueños._

* * *

Harry había decidido que esa noche era la noche en la que quería perder su virginidad con Blaise. Había hablado con él sobre eso y su compañero había sonreído maliciosamente y sus ojos adquirido una calidad definitivamente lujuriosa mientras sonreía y asentía.

-Eres un demonio -se quejó Harry rodando sus ojos, mientras Blaise recorría su cuerpo lentamente con la mirada-.

-Tu me amas así -respondió Blaise, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor alrededor de la esbelta cintura de Harry-.

-Te amo a pesar de todo -respondió Harry, amando como Blaise se había puesto rígido de shock al escuchar a Harry proclamarle su amor por primera vez-.

-Yo también te amo Harry -respondió Blaise con una voz ronca y sensual-.

-Sabes que ahora no podemos tener sexo -exclamó Harry en shock-. Tenemos clases en media hora.

-Estas en lo correcto. Media hora no es ni de cerca el suficiente tiempo para violarte por completo.

-¡Blaise! -espetó Harry, con su cara volviéndose de un brillante color rosa-.

Blaise rió sofocadamente, envolviendo un brazo a su alrededor y lo dirigió hacia la salida de sus nuevas habitaciones y todo el camino hasta llegar al Gran Salón para desayunar.

En este momento Harry comí tantas frutas y verduras que los elfos domésticos habían empezado a enviar bowls extras solo para él. Después de todos, ¿quién más iba a comer verduras en el desayuno?

Se sentó al lado de Blaise y evitó la mirada de Malfoy quien se sentaba al frente de él, como lo lo había hecho desde hace un tiempo, evitándolo como si fuera una plaga que seguía cada paso que daba.

Harry había encontrado la sección Dracken en el libro de pociones y estuvo maravillado ante la cantidad de pociones que actualmente tenían. Incluidas pociones detestables y horribles que no podía imaginar que ningún Dracken llegara nunca a tomar. La peor en su opinión era la poción "Dissolvere Pullus", lo cual se podía traducir duramente como La Disolvedora de Pollitos.

Esta era maldita poción de aborto para Drackens, ¿quién demonios abortaría a sus pollitos? La había mostrado completamente enojado el libro a Blaise quien había acariciado su cabeza y besado su frente, antes de explicarle tranquilamente que esta era para Drackens sumisos quienes fueran violados y quedaran embarazados por un dominante que no fuera su compañero, para detener que el dominante tuviera ventaja del sumiso usando sus pollitos.

Entonces Harry se había calmado dándose cuenta que la poción no era usada como una herramienta rápida y conveniente para matar pollitos sino para detener que un Dracken sumiso se viera forzado a amar a un dominante que lo había violado y embarazado con sus pollitos.

También había encontrado que un sumiso usualmente solo tenía un pollito en su primera nidada, ya que su cuerpo no quería abrumarlo con una nidada de cinco en su primera concepción. Este era una especie de período tranquilo en el cual el sumiso se acostumbraba a sus instintos y cuidar de un pollito antes de tener su próxima nidada, en la cual podía producir entre uno y cinco.

También había aprendido que por más de que tuviera seis nidadas con el máximo de cinco pollitos, no había garantía de que ninguno de ellos fuera un Dracken. Había habido una pareja de dominante y sumiso que habían tenido cincuenta niños en un período de setenta años y ninguno de ellos había sido un Dracken. No era de extrañar que la población de Drackens estuviera descendiendo.

-¿Tienes suficiente fruta Mio Bello?

Harry sin hablar apuntó al bowl con cubos de kiwi y Blaise lo arrebató de la mesa como si esperara que alguien lo agarrara y se sirviera el bowl entero.

Harry felizmente colocó una porción de buen tamaño de kiwi en su propio bowl antes de dejar que Blaise se lo llevara, mientras pinchaba algunos con su tenedor y los comía alegremente.

Harry sonrió alrededor de su tenedor mientras miraba a Blaise colocar fruta en pequeños potes para que él pudiera comer durante el día. Harry adoraba los pequeñas cosas que Blaise hacia por él, este era un compañero muy considerado y realmente amoroso y amable, a excepción de cuando estaba castigando a Harry, ya que entonces era duro e inflexible. Aunque no era como si Harry tomara los castigos sumisamente, la marca del profundo mordiscón en uno de los lados de Blaise atestiguaba eso.

Harry se sintió mal por eso cuando veía a Blaise estirarse para alcanzar algunos palitos de pepino y los ponía en el pote. Esto también le había dejado un moretón horrible. A pesar de que había hecho las paces con Blaise, dudaba que tampoco le importaría perder una pierna debido a la inminente sesión de sexo que se acercaba.

-¿Harry? -llamó suavemente Blaise-. Tenemos pociones y necesitamos irnos. ¿Ya has comido lo suficiente?

Harry recogió un puñado de uvas blancas y asintió tomando la mano de Blaise con una de las suyas mientras que con la otra colocaba una uva tras otra en su boca.

Blaise dirigió cuidadosamente a Harry rumbo a las mazmorras con sus amigos alrededor. Fulminó a Draco con la mirada cuando este se acercó demasiado a Harry y arrastró a su compañero contra su costado y envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Harry lo miró una mirada de confusión tan adorable que Blaise lo levantó suavemente para presionar sus labios contra los de él. Los labios de Harry tenían el sabor de las uvas que estaba comiendo y Blaise no pudo evitar tomar un rápido muestra con su lengua.

Blaise apretó a Harry aun más cuando un suave sonido que este hizo en el fondo de su garganta sonó en su boca. Y un suave gruñido causó que lo sostuviera hasta el punto de casi aplastarlo y levantara su mirada para fulminar a Draco, quien le devolvía una mirada igual. No sabía que demonios le sucedía a su amigo, ¡pero no iba a dejar que nadie, y quería decir nadie, usurpara lo que era suyo! No importaba si era un Dracken, un humano, o una maldita veela. Blaise recordaba demasiado bien el caos que habían causado esas chicas de Beauxbatons en el colegio. La veela Fleur había sido muy hermosa y besado a su pequeño compañero numerosas veces, pero ella no iba a tenerlo.

-¡Blaise! Me estas apretando demasiado -la voz de Harry sonó amortiguada contra su pecho, mientras lo empujaba tratando de liberar su cara de entre su túnica-.

Blaise inmediatamente aflojó su agarre y sostuvo la cara de Harry en sus manos, asegurándose de que no lo hubiera lastimado accidentalmente. Le dió una última mirada a Draco antes de volver a caminar por el pasillo.

-¿Divirtiéndote con tu nueva pandilla? -una voz que Harry conocía muy bien se hizo eco a través del corredor-.

Harry miró a los ojos azules quemantes de rabia de su una vez mejor amigo y suspiró suavemente. Había estado esperando evitar eso; no quería pelearse con sus ex amigos. Ellos podía que ya no le quisieran, pero él no podía olvidar cuatro años de amistad en unos pocos meses. Juntos habían pasado por mucho y le dolía profundamente que ellos le pudieran ignorar tan fácilmente.

-No tengo una pandilla -replicó tranquilamente Harry, apretando sus dedos en la túnica de Blaise para no dejar salir su enojo y lágrimas-.

-¡Lo que sea Potter! ¡Te pavoneas por el castillo como si fuera tuyo! -espetó Ron-.

-Potter fácilmente podría comprar el castillo si lo deseara -replicó fríamente Draco-. Pero supongo que no sabes nada sobre eso Weasley, cuando no eres capaz de costear las cosas estrictamente esenciales.

Ron se volvió tan rojo como su cabello y una mirada celosa y enfurecida brilló en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Draco, desenvainando su varita. Hermione y Seamus lo agarraron.

-Detente -le dijo Harry a Malfoy, fulminando con la mirada al rubio-.

-Como deses -arrastró las palabras aburridamente Malfoy-.

-¿Ya has apoderado de los Slytherin? -Ron lo escupió-. ¡Y conseguiste que Malfoy siguiera tus ordenes, traidor!

-Ron ya es suficiente -interrumpió Hermione desde detrás de su novio-.

Ella ubicó una de sus pequeñas manos en el brazo de Blaise y lo arrastró de vuelta hacia la linea de los Gryffindor. Ni una vez levantó la mirada o hizo contacto visual con él y eso también lastimó mucho a Harry. Los tres una vez habían sido uña y carne, ahora Hermione no podía ni mirarlo y Ron escupía comentarios rencorosos sobre él.

Harry suspiró. Esto no era lo que quería, y esto no era como previsto que terminara su amistad hace cinco años atrás, él había pensado que había hecho amigos para toda su vida. Había estado equivocado, muy equivocado.

Dean se le acercó sigilosamente, ignorando el gruñido de advertencia de Blaise y acarició la cabeza de Harry como uno haría con un perro.

-No te preocupes por esto Harry, Ron esta siendo idiota y Hermione una mojigata. Pero aun tienes al resto de nosotros para cuidar tu espalda, lo que me recuerda; por causalidad lo oí hablándole en voz alta a su hermana. No te recomendaría comer tarta de melaza esta noche.

-Al menos recuerda que es mi favorita.

-Dobby lo recuerda, ellos bajaron a las cocinas y él les dijo que no la habías comido hace mucho y preguntó porque. Hermione tomó esa información y empezó a ver cual era la razón de eso.

Harry se sorprendió. ¿Hermione estaba observándolo? ¿Eso quería decir que aun quería que fueran amigos? ¿Solo se había vuelta en su contra por su amor por Ron? ¿O había tomado interés en un pasatiempo como era propensa a hacer?

Harry desacreditó eso y Blaise, sintiendo el cambio en su postura, puso su otro brazo a su alrededor para darle un tipo de abrazo de costado.

-Madam Pomfrey le ha aconsejó a Harry que comiera más frutas y verduras -mintió suavemente Blaise-. Para construir su sistema inmunitario, ella parece creer que el va a salir con algo pronto y estamos tratando de prevenirlo.

-Ella parece pensar que será inevitable no importa lo que yo haga -agregó Harry, recogiendo el camino que tomaban los pensamientos de Blaise, ellos necesitaban una excusa rápida para cuando llegara su celo, después de todo no podían desaparecer por diez días y luego aparecer como sino no hubiera sucedido nada.

-¿No es contagioso, no Har? -preguntó Seamus con un cadencioso acento irlandés mientras su cabeza aprecia por encima del hombro de Dean-.

-No Seamus, solo es una infección viral, así que probablemente me mantendrá en el ala del hospital por una semana.

-Nada nuevo entonces -sonrió Dean mientras Seamus echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía profundamente-.

Harry sonrió, se sentía bien reír con viejos amigos, no importa que no fueran sus mejores amigos, Seamus y Dean eran sus amigos y el los había extrañado.

-Honestamente Harry, el año no ha empezado hasta que pases una semana en la enfermería -se unió Neville, un poco nervioso al estar frente a todos los Slytherin de sexto año, pero sonriendo amablemente a pesar de ello-.

-¡Gracias Neville! -Harry le devolvió la sonrisa antes de decir con exagerado entusiasmo y excitación-. Me aseguraré de pasarte mi enfermedad. ¡Podemos pasar la semana en la enfermería de juntos!

-Creo que paso -declaró Neville-.

-¡Yo sí! ¡Una semana sin lecciones! -se entusiasmo Seamus-.

-Querrás decir una semana en el ala del hospital haciendo deberes y poniéndose al día con los ensayos -dijo Dean-.

La cara de Semus perdió su sonrisa y Harry se rió de él desde su lugar acurrucado contra Blaise, y tratando de alejarse de Malfoy, quien parecía estar cada vez más cerca.

Todos ellos fueron detenidos de decir algo más porque la puerta del salón empezó a abrirse y la cabeza de Snape apareció por ella.

-¡Todos ustedes entren ahora y dejen su sosa conversación fuera de aquí!

Harry les dió una secreta sonrisa a Neville, Dean y Seamus y felizmente entró al salón con Blaise.

* * *

Harry rió sofocadamente bajó su respiración cuando Blaise se apresuró a salvar su poción otra vez. Debía de haber hecho algo mal porque había ido de una suave sombra de color rojo violáceo a un profundo color naranja, pero había estado seguro de seguir las instrucciones apropiadamente.

Miró el pizarrón y secó el sudor de su frente; entrecerró los ojos y trato de leer la pequeña, fina y garabateada letra por entre el humo de otras treinta pociones y la creación de Neville, la cual arrojaba gas azul. Oh no, se había _equivocado_; no había agregado el polvo de moonstone antes de los ojos de escarabajo.

-Señor todopoderoso, ¿estas tratando de matarnos? -siseó Blaise-.

-No es a propósito, soy terrible en pociones.

-¡Puedo ver eso amor! ¿No sabes que en una poción no puedes agregar alas de pixie y ojos de escarabajo uno tras otro sin agregar moonstone entre ellos?

-Aparentemente no -sonrió Harry sin remordimiento-.

-¡Merlín Harry! ¡Esta en el capítulo siete del libro de pociones que no asignaron para este año!

-¿Dices que tengo que leerlo? Lo uso como pisapapeles para detener que mi pergamino se curve.

Harry se rió ante la expresión atónita de Blaise y volvió a su poción. Nuevamente estaba roja, un rojo más oscuro que antes, pero aun era rojo, hasta que Harry leyó la siguiente linea de instrucciones en la cual decía claramente "_agregar las moscas crisópea_" en la espantosa escritura de Snape y echó el bowl de moscas crisópeas, entonces la poción se volvió de un ponzoñoso color amarillo.

-Creo que volví a hacer algo mal -le dijo seriamente Harry a su compañero-.

Blaise reaccionó y miró la poción, antes de maldecir y agarra el extracto de eléboro.

-¡Maldición Harry! ¡Eso quieres decir varias moscas, no un bowl entero!

-¿Entonces por qué dice que debemos tener un bowl entero? -demandó Harry-.

-¡Porque después de la línea doce se necesita agregar a la poción un puñado de moscas crisópeas cada diez minutos! ¡Las instrucciones claramente dicen eso!

Harry miró entre los humos y leyó la linea dos veces antes de leer unas pocas lineas más abajo.

-Huh, dice eso.

Blaise suspiró y agarró su mano antes de depositar un casto beso en su nudillos.

-¡Mio Amore sino salimos vivos de esta lección, por favor sabe que te amo!

-¡Oh para de ser tan sobre dramático! -demandó Harry-. ¡No soy _tan_ malo!

-Me duele informarte que eres muy malo Mio Bello.

Harry resopló y se volvió al pizarrón, leyendo la siguiente linea de instrucciones dos veces y luego una vez más para estar seguro antes de recoger la pequeña botella de sangre de cobra y volcar exactamente una gota en la poción.

-¡Harry no! -gritó Blaise-.

La próxima cosa que Harry supo fue ser golpeado contra el piso con un pesado cuerpo sobre él, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Blaise que diablos pensaba que estaba haciendo una masiva explosión movió el mismísimo piso en el que se encontraba recostado.

Se sentó y miró a sus compañeros que se encontraban a su alrededor, y miraban con grandes ojos el lugar donde se había encontrado el escritorio suyo y de Blaise. Tocó a su compañero cuando cuando este no se movió o hizo algún sonido, y dejó salir su respiración cuando un ojo de color índigo se abrió para fulminarlo con la mirada.

Ante el silencioso shock que permaneció en el salón, Harry se movió nerviosamente en el piso de piedra.

-No se que hice mal -le dijo seriamente a sus compañeros estudiantes-. Leí las instrucciones tres veces.

-La sangre de cobra reacciona muy violentamente con el extracto de eléboro que utilice para estabilizar la poción y con la cantidad de moscas crisópeas que agregaste estoy sorprendido de que el suelo aun este intacto.

-Oh. Bueno al menos nadie esta herido -replicó tranquilamente Harry-.

-Debido a la sala de contención que rápidamente ubique alrededor de su calderón, señor Potter -la sedosa voz de Snape cortó el silencio de la habitación como un cuchillo. Harry se había estado preguntado donde estaba escondiéndose el estúpido sarcástico.

-Gracias por salvarnos profesor -sonrió sarcásticamente Harry-. Pero tal vez si su escritura no fuera tan pequeña e ilegible podía que esto nunca hubiera sucedido.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon en el momento en que se dio cuanta lo que su boca había expulsado. Por el costado de uno de sus ojos pudo ver a Seamus y Dean sofocando sus risas en las mangas de sus túnicas y por el costado de su otro ojo a Blaise alejándose de él como si fuera una plaga. Si sobrevivía al próximo encuentro iba a hablar con Blaise sobre la lealtad.

-Detención conmigo esta noche Potter, a las siete en punto, no llegues tarde o estaré forzado a hacer tu vida miseria.

Harry estuvo muy tentado de decirle a su profesor que ya había hecho su vida una miseria, pero se las arregló para controlar su lengua rebelde. Necesitaba remplazar su cerebro porque al parecer estaba roto sino podía filtrar las cosas que salían de su boca.

-Todas sus pociones ya deberían estar arruinadas -le dijo Snape al resto de la clase-. Le pueden agradecer a Potter por eso, así que déjenme ver... pienso que serán cinco puntos de Gryffindor por cada poción arruinada. Potter eso equivale a cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor, ya que si no puede seguir instrucciones escritas puedo dudar fácilmente de que no pueda manejar ecuaciones numéricas.

Solo unas pocas personas rieron ante el insulto de Snape. Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Crabbe y Goyle fueron algunos a los que nombrar. Ron dejó escapar un bufido, pero lucía desgarrado entre divertirse por el sufrimiento de Harry y enojarse por la perdida de tantos puntos en los primeros días de diciembre.

Harry se enroscó sobre si mismo así no tenía que ver las caras de desprecio y burla con las que lo miraban los Slytherin o las enojadas miradas de los Gryffindor. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra ocasión él habría mantenido la cabeza en alto y fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que lo mirara, pero con el nuevo conocimientos de que era una Dracken, no saber de donde venían los genes, los nervios que le causaban la perdida de su virginidad esa noche, toda la situación con los Drackens dominantes y la perspectiva de tener que elegir otra millón de compañeros porque no podía tener un bebé, le hacían tenían con muy poca confianza y sentirse extraño con su propio cuerpo.

Unos brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor y un bajo gruñido retumbó a través de un ancho pecho y vibró en su cuerpo. Harry enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Blaise e inhaló profundamente la calmante esencia. Se aferró a Blaise cuando Snape le ordenó a todos que se fueran ya que la lección habían terminado debido al hecho de que sus pociones eran insalvables.

Avergonzadamente Harry sintió que las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos y desesperadamente se esforzó por alejarlas parpadeando. La última cosa que Harry quería era que Blaise y Snape lo vieran llorando y pensaran que tenía una mente débil y era patético.

-Déjate llorar Mio Prezioso -le arrulló Blaise-. Esto es parte del ciclo de reproducción, tus emociones van a estar fuera de control hasta después del celo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estoy cerca de entrar en el celo?

-Sí, estas en la última etapa del ciclo de reproducción, diría que entrarás en el celo en alrededor de una semana -le dijo Blaise gentilmente-.

-Se agradecido de que tu ciclo de reproducción dura dos meses Potter -le dijo Snape-. He conocido a un Dracken que tenía uno que duraba dieciséis días. Eso volvía locos tanto al sumiso como al dominante.

Snape se abstrayó y una mirada pensativa apareció en su cara, Harry se dio cuanta de que probablemente estaba pensando en su compañero, aunque el pensamiento de Snape y sexo en el mismo enunciado le hacían estremecerse de repulsión. Snape siempre había sido y sería su profesor.

No creía que sería capaz de manejar tener un celo cada dieciséis días, el pensamiento era horrible. A penas podía manejar la idea de tener un celo cada dos meses, aunque este era su primero, tal vez después de tener sexo con Blaise cambiaría de opinión. Miró a Blaise a través de su flequillo; su compañero estaba hablando con Snape sobre la poción genealógica Dracken que averiguaría de donde venía la sangre Dracken de Harry.

Blaise era muy hermoso, seductor y, por lo que había dicho sobre no necesitar práctica para su celo, un buen amante. Harry sonrió ante el giro que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Dudaba que le gustaría entrar en celo cada dieciséis días, ¿pero por qué no cada dos meses? No le importaría tener una maratón de sexo con Blaise de diez días cada dos meses.

-¡Despierta Potter! -espetó Snape, moviendo el vial de una poción bajo su nariz-.

-Bello esa es la poción que te dirá de donde vienen tus genes Dracken -le informó Blaise, parándose a su lado-.

Harry sintió y miró a Snape esperando instrucciones.

-Es demasiado pedir que hayas escuchado una palabra de lo que dije hace diez minutos -suspiró Snape, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz-. Toma la poción y luego pincha tu dedo pulgar con este cuchillo y presiona la sangre contra ese papel.

Snape le señaló el pequeño cuchillo y un pedazo de papel circular enceguecedoramente blanco. Harry asintió y se tragó toda la poción, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor. Agarró el cuchillo y lo apretó contra su dedo pulgar hasta sangrar antes de presionarlo contra el papel.

No estuvo preparado para la sensación de absorción o la corriente que empezó en su dedo, y siguió por su mano hasta extenderse a través de todo su cuerpo. Se apresuró a apartar su dedo y miró a Snape acusadoramente.

-¿Olvide mencionar que podía ser doloroso? Que lástima -arrastró las palabras Snape mientras Blaise sostenía la mano de Harry gentilmente y besaba su sangrante dedo-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar? -preguntó Harry-.

-Depende de cuan lejanos provengan tus genes -respondió lentamente Snape, como si Harry fuera un gran estúpido-.

Lentamente palabras empezaron a formarse en el papel circular, floreciendo como una flor abría sus pétalos al sol.

Harry miró los nombres en el papel y sonrió. Su nombre estaba en el centro del papel de color blanco, y luego los nombres de Lily Evans y James Potter estaban a sus lados. Dos nombres salieron del nombre de su madre, Deidre Campbell y Jackson Evans. Sus abuelos. Sonrió feliz de finalmente aprender sus nombres; tía Petunia siempre se había rehusado a decirle quienes o como eran, cuando siendo más joven le había preguntado. La única cosa que le había dicho era que fueron gente decente y trabajadora que no merecía ser molestada por monstruos repugnantes.

Miró a los dos nombres que se ramificaban del nombre de su padre y vió los nombres de Dorea Black y Charlus Potter. Black, ¡estaba relacionado con la familia Black a través de su abuela paterna!

Más nombres aparecieron y ambos lados y Harry miró rápidamente para ver que se estaban agregando hermanos. Petunia Evans aparecía ramificándose del nombre de sus abuelos maternos, y uniéndose al de su madre. Al lado del nombre de su padre no apareció nada, pero si al lado del de su abuela materna. Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black y Marius Black. Su abuela había tenido tres hermanos mayores, dos varones y una mujer. El siguiente nivel de nombres solo apreció del lado de su padre.

-Tus genes vienen del lado de la familia de tu padre -le dijo Snape, mirando el papel con igual interés-.

Harry miró a su profesor y asintió distraidamente antes de rápidamente volver a mirar las dos líneas que conectaban a los cuatro hermanos Black con dos nombres nuevos. Cygnus Black y Violetta Bulstrode. El nombre de Cygnus Black brillaba de un suave amarillo.

-Ahí tenes Potter. Obtuviste tus genes Dracken de tu bisabuelo Cygnus Black. Los genes saltaron a sus hijos e incluso sus nietos antes de manifestarse en ti.

-Que suerte la mía -suspiró Harry, sus ojos no dejaban el pergamino-.

-La familia es bien conocida por tener sangre Dracken y no, antes de que preguntes tu _padrino_ no fue un Dracken -agregó Snape-.

-No iba a preguntar eso, pero es solo mi suerte ser el único en obtener los genes Dracken en tres generaciones.

Blaise puso un brazo a su alrededor y presionó un suave beso en su sien.

-Eso no es malo Mio amore.

Harry miró a Blaise y sonrió.

-Sí, eso no es malo -parándose en puntas de pie y presionando sus labios en un dulce beso-.

* * *

Harry nerviosamente se retorció en la cama mientras miraba la parte de la puerta del baño que podía ver desde su posición. Estaba casi anocheciendo y Blaise estaba tomando su usual ducha a la hora usual, solo que esta no era una noche usual y Harry estaba más que suficientemente nervioso sin contar tener que esperar.

Su corazón empezó a latir apresuradamente cuando escuchó cerrarse el agua y se removió aun más en su cama nido como se había acostumbrado a llamarla. Miró a través de la claraboya y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro ante la visa de la luna casi llena. Esta lucía tan hermosa, realmente esa noche había sido la mejor opción para entregarse completamente a Blaise, solo deseaba que su maldito compañero se apresurara antes de que cambiara de opinión por pura cobardía.

Había querido desnudarse, con la intención de hacer la espera menos dolorosa, pero se había puesto tímido y avergonzado ante la idea de sentarse desnudo en su cama, esperando a que Blaise volviera para así quitarse su bóxer.

Jugueteó con los pequeños rulos de pelo en sus piernas, su frotó sus brazos de piel de gallina (después de todo era diciembre y estaba malditamente frío), se cruzó de piernas y jugó con sus dedos, mordisqueó un poco las uñas de sus manos y frotó círculos en su vientre burbujeante.

No podía relajarse, por más que lo intentara no podía. Sabía que Blaise se secaría y haría lo mismo con su cabello, pero pareció una eternidad antes de que emergiera del baño. Fue entonces que Harry empezó a sentirse enfermo.

-Mio Prezioso, no tenemos que hacer esto sino quieres, el celo no deja lugar a miedo o nerviosismo, solo es instinto -le dijo Blaise calmadamente, dándole una rápida salida, pero Harry no quería que su primera vez con Blaise fuera dictada por el instinto-.

Movió su cabeza y se acercó a Blaise, que estaba tan desnuda como cuando llegó al mundo. Blaise lo envolvió en sus brazos y gentilmente movió la suave punta de sus dedos por su espalda, causando que destellos de placer corrieran por su columna.

-Quiero hacerlo ahora -declaró Harry-. No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea provocada por el instinto. Quiero ser yo mismo, sin que los instintos me guíen y tomen mi libre albedrío.

Blaise le sonrió y lo levantó gentilmente, solo para recostarlo contra las frías sabanas de la cama.

-Por favor no temas Harry; no hay nada de que temer. No te lastimaré, te prepararé adecuadamente y mantendremos los juegos previos durante toda la noche si sientes que no estas lo suficientemente listo.

Harry le sonrió a Blaise y lo empujó hacia al para darle un dulce beso, que se volvió más apasionado cuando Blaise jugó con su boca hasta abrirla y mover su lengua sobre la suya propia.

Harry dejó su mano descansar sobre el bien construido pecho de Blaise. Diecisiete o no, Blaise tenía un lindo cuerpo que continuaba creciendo y ganado masa muscular. Desafortunadamente el cuerpo de dieciséis años de Harry parecía haberse estirado hasta los límites posibles con su herencia Dracken y estaba convencido de que se estaba encogiendo; Blaise había reído sofocadamente y le había dicho que no fuera tan bobo, que por supuesto que no se estaba encogiendo.

Blaise se movió desde su boca, a su mejilla y bajó hasta su cuello, donde se quedó mordisqueando y lamiendo su piel, Harry dejó salir un entrecortado suspiro ante la sensación e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Sonrió contra el cuello de éste y lo lamió desde su base hasta la oreja. El cuerpo de Harry se sacudió incontroladamente y Blaise felizmente permaneció en ese punto bajó el lóbulo de la oreja, sobre el musculo en el cuello que hacía a su hermoso compañero estremecer.

Deslizó sobre el cuerpo de Harry y se movió para deshacerse de la última pieza de ropa que separaba sus cuerpos de estar completamente conectados. Sin embargo Harry saltó y agarró fuertemente la cintura de su bóxer, evitando que Blaise se lo quitara.

Blaise miró cuestionadoramente a su compañero tomando nota del rubor rojo en las mejillas de Harry.

-Yo... Yo... ¿podemos mantenerlo? -preguntó Harry tímidamente-.

-¿Cómo funcionaría eso Mio Prezioso? ¿Cómo puedo hacerte el amor a través del algodón?

Harry se ruborizó de un aun más brillante color rojo y hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? -preguntó Blaise muy preocupado por su compañero, mientras se acercaba cuidadosamente y lo envolvía en un confortante abrazo-.

-Yo... Yo no soy tan grande como tu.

Blaise movió su cabeza exasperado y metió un dedo bajó el mentón de Harry, levantando su cabeza para besarlo.

-Eso no importa Mio Bello, yo soy el dominante. No hay nada malo o vergonzoso en ser más pequeño que yo. No soy un buen indicador de tamaño promedio, siendo que antes de mi herencia Dracken estaba bien dotado.

-¿Crece al recibir la herencia? -preguntó Harry, olvidando su vergüenza ante la curiosidad-.

-Sí, como aumenté de tamaño y me ensanché mientras que tu altura aumentó y tus rasgos se endurecieron.

-El mio no creció ni se achicó -declaró Harry, sus mejillas adquirieron una brillante sombra de color rojo otra vez-.

-Porque tu no eres un dominante Mio Amore, solo el pene de los Drackens dominantes crecen junto con su cuerpo.

-Oh.

-¿Ahora se me permite ver a mi compañero en toda su aturdidora gloria? -le preguntó Blaise con una burlona sonrisa, otra vez moviendo sus manos hacia la cintura del bóxer de Harry, pero esperó por el tímido asentimiento de este para arrastrarlo por sus bien formadas piernas.

Blaise tomó una larga y agradable mirada de Harry, agasajando sus ojos al ver su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez. Rápidamente descubrió que podía mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Harry por minutos, y no se dió cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que éste comenzó a removerse y cubrirse avergonzadamente con sus manos.

Riendo sofocadamente movió con suavidad las manos de Harry de su regazo y las sostuvo en las suyas, mientras miraba los pequeños pero proporcionados genitales de Harry antes de mirarlo a los ojos lujuriosamente.

Blaise depositó un beso en la parte interna del muslo de Harry y se deleitó ante la fuerte ingesta de aire que obtuvo. Mordisqueó la carne bajo sus labios e hizo que Harry se estremeciera, y la piel bajo sus dientes temblara de placer, haciendo a Blaise reaccionar.

Su pene semi-erecto latió y se llenó con aun más sangre, volviéndolo más duro y caliente. Envolviendo su mano alrededor se acarició un par de veces para aliviar la creciente presión que se construía antes de mover su mano para sostener la cadera de Harry mientras su lengua hacia cosas perversas en la boca de este.

Acarició, probó, jugó, frotó y tocó cada centímetro del cuerpo hermoso y suave de Harry. Esto obtuvo como resultado un lloriqueante Harry bajo su cuerpo y él estar tan excitado que su respiración salían un fuertes estallidos.

-Harry, Mio Amore. Sei talmente bello, così sexy (_Eres tan hermoso y sexy_) -susurró Blaise contra su oreja antes de morderla-.

Harry no tenía ni idea que estaba diciendo Blaise. Bello y amore eran términos familiares que Blaise le decía diariamente y a los cuales estaba empezando a ver con cariño, y entendió la palabra sexy que estaba entremezclada con las demás, pero el resto eran solo palabras bonitas. Sin embargo esto no hizo que detuviera a su sangre de pulsar rápido a través de sus venas o a su corazón de golpear contra su pecho fuertemente.

-Blaise, para de burlarte de mi -susurró, esperando que Blaise pusiera fin a su miseria y parara de jugar con sus terminaciones nerviosas-.

Blaise le sonrió y Harry tuvo la inconfundible sensación de que éste había estado esperando que pusiera fin a los suaves toques.

-Como desees Mio Diletto.

Blaise besó su camino por el cuerpo de Harry y deslizó su lengua alrededor de su ombligo antes de sumergirla en este, sonriendo arrogantemente cuando Harry hizo un pequeño sonido y se removió entre las sabanas.

Se movió aun más abajo y acarició la parte más interna del muslo de Harry, encontrándose con el área de la ingle. Harry jadeó y se retorció, pero Blaise sostuvo sus caderas en su lugar mientras dejaba a su lengua lamer por primera vez el duro eje de Harry, permaneciendo alrededor de su cabeza y obteniendo su primera muestra de su hermoso compañero.

Harry sabía delicioso y Blaise lo lamió delicadamente mientras mientras el otro gritaba de shock y placer. Tomando más de Harry en su boca, Blaise chupó cuidadosamente la cabeza de su pene, tratando de no abrumarlo con tantas sensaciones de una vez, y manteniéndose recordando que todo esto era nuevo para su compañero.

Un salvaje orgullo lo llenó cuando pensó en lo que estaba haciendo, esta era la primera vez que Harry era tocado de esa manera, su compañero no había sido tocado por nadie a excepción de él. Era el primero, no importaba que al menos un compañero dominante más se les uniría, sería el primero de Harry y siempre tendría eso por encima de los otros dominantes.

Blaise movió su boca suavemente arriba y abajo sobre el eje de Harry; manteniéndose sorbiendo en cada movimiento y mirando como Harry casi se perdía de absoluto placer. No pudiendo controlarse, otra vez volvió a bajar su cabeza, tomando a Harry hasta golpear su garganta y tragando, antes de volver a subir; mientras tanto sus manos jugaban con la suave piel de su perineo y el virginal y absolutamente diminuto botón rosa en el que de alguna manera tendría que entrar.

Harry gritó silenciosamente su liberación, demasiado aturdido y superado por el placer como para hacer algún sonido, su primer orgasmo no inducido por si mismo le había robado la voz y hecho que sus manos apretaran y tiraran descuidadamente del espeso y ondulado cabello de Blaise.

-Dio Mio amore, vorrei che questa notte non finisse mai -le dijo un jadeante Blaise-.

-No entiendo lo que estas diciendo -resopló Harry confundidamente-.

Blaise le sonrió como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo y acomodó un mechón de su desordenado e indomable cabello tras su oreja.

-Dios mi amor, desearía que esta noche nunca llegara a su fin -tradució Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, pero sin importarle esto le sonrió a Blaise, agarrando a su compañero de buena gana y depositando un suave beso al costado de su boca. Blaise tenía un sabor almizclado y en ese momento Harry se dió cuenta que se estaba saboreando en la boca de su compañero. Blaise su acostó de lado mirándolo y lo empujó de costado a él también para que lo mirara. Luego tiró de Harry en un profundo y amoroso beso mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su hermoso trasero y sus dedos se sumergían entres sus curvadas mejillas para presionar delicadamente su entrada. Harry jadeó y trato de alejarse del inquisitivo dedo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se encontró contra el pecho de Blaise.

-Relájate Harry, no voy a lastimarte -le tranquilizó Blaise mientras presionaba un poco más fuertemente la suave punta de sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de Harry-.

-¡Oh! -exclamó Harry mientras Blaise empujaba más adentro uno de sus dedos, y sus brazos y piernas temblaban suavemente por los destellos de placer que estaban causando estragos en su cuerpo-.

Blaise tuvo que morderse la parte interna de la mejilla para mantener el control de si mismo mientras entraba y salía del apretado cuerpo de Harry, mirando como este se volvía rosado de excitación en lugar de vergüenza y observar con ojos lujurioso como Harry se retorcía contra él, y sobre su dedos, con sus ojos esmeralda cerrados debido a las violentas arremetidas de puro placer.

Cuidadosa y lentamente agregó un segundo dedo y miró obsesivamente la cara de Harry para ver si demostraba algún signo de dolor. Hubo un rápido fruncimiento en los ojos y boca de Harry, antes de que sus rasgos se volver a suavizarse y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda se entreabrieran para mirarlo.

-¿Cómo se siente Prezioso?

-Extraño, pero se esta convirtiendo rápidamente en una de mis sensaciones favoritas.

Blaise rió profundamente y presionó su dedo un poco más rápido y yendo más adentro, para buscar ese lugar único que haría a Harry gritar por él. Supo exactamente cuando encontró la pequeña y circular glándula de terminaciones nerviosas ya que Harry repentinamente se arqueó contra él, y su pequeña y linda boca se abrió de asombró, susurrando su nombre en una rota súplica.

Blaise torturó esa pequeña glándula con dedos firmes y muy pronto Harry gritó su segundo orgasmo con su cuerpo sacudiéndose incontroladamente.

Tomando ventaja de la abrumadora cantidad de placer que Harry estaba sintiendo se lubricó antes de presionarse dentro de él delicadamente. Había prometido no lastimar a su pequeño compañero y la única manera en que esto fuera posible era que éste estuviera en la eufórica felicidad post-coital que era consecuencia directa del orgasmo.

La posición era un poco incómoda hasta que Blaise rodó sobre Harry y se presionó completamente dentro de su pequeño compañero. Besó y jugó con sus labios mientras Harry hacía pequeños gemidos con la garganta.

Era tan caliente, húmedo y deliciosamente apretado que Blaise tuvo que detenerse y respirar por un momento antes de que se perdiera por completo. Salió cuidadosamente, y volvió a meterse suavemente, aumentando un poco la velocidad cuando no escuchó sonidos de dolor de provenientes de Harry.

Harry se arqueó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaise, no podía soportar esta especie de lenta y extasiante tortura, estaba matándolo.

-Blaise por favor. No voy a poder soportar esto mucho tiempo más -rogó entrecortadamente mientras Blaise continuaba entrando y saliendo de él a paso de tortuga-.

Blaise sonrió y empujó un poco más fuerte siendo recompensado con un gemido. Salió cuidadosamente antes de volver a entrar más rápido y su sonrisa arrogante volvió a su cara cuando escuchó el grito que obtuvo. Había encontrado el ángulo que necesitaba.

Usando sus brazos sostuvo a Harry en la posición que quería y aprovechando la fuerza de sus piernas, se empujó dentro de Harry tan rápido como pudo, consiguiendo que su cuello fuera apretado fuertemente mientras Harry gritaba de aturdidor placer.

Una vez que Blaise se aseguró de que Harry no estaba sintiendo ningún tipo de dolor, comenzó a moverse más dura y profundamente, casi perdiéndose nuevamente cuando Harry envolvió sus ágiles y musculosas piernas alrededor de su cintura y empezar empalarse a si mismo usando su cuerpo como una herramienta para estrellar sus caderas.

-¡Harry! ¡Dio! ¡Joder! -maldijo Blaise, con una de sus manos sosteniendo su cuerpo y con la otra acariciando cada centímetro de la suave piel de Harry que pudo alcanzar-.

-¡Blaise! ¡Blaise! Yo no... se siente apretado... no se... -balbuceó Harry entrecortadamente, no sabiendo lo que significaban las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Nunca había sentido ese cerca de doloroso placer que le producía la creciente opresión que se estaba formando en su vientre.

Blaise gruñó cuando se dio cuenta que Harry estaba muy cerca de correrse. Empujó más dura y rápidamente, hasta darles una última estocada de placer que les envió sobre el borde del orgasmo, chillando y gritando sus compartidas satisfacciones producto de la unión carnal.

Blaise se mantuvo elevado sobre Harry para no aplastar a su pequeño compañero, pero solo pudo mantenerse de esta manera por poco tiempo antes que su brazos no pudiera aguantarlo y colapsara al lado de Harry, quien estaba recostado muy quieto sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados. Si no fuera por su agitado pecho Blaise hubiera pensado que había matado a su compañero.

-¿Estas bien Mio amore? -le preguntó Blaise a Harry ya que este no se movía o hacía ningún sonido a parte de la jadeante respiración-.

-Eso fue increíble -respondió Harry a través de su irritada garganta producto de sus gritos. Blaise se enorgulleció inmensamente por eso.

Sonrió y besó la mejilla ruborizada de placer, corriendo los completamente desordenados mechones de cabello.

-No voy a ser capaz de caminar por un año.

Blaise sonrió sofocadamente. -Harry eso acaricia inmensamente mi ego, pero pienso que un año es una exageración. Mañana estarás dolorido, pero tengo una crema para aplicar que te ayudará, estarás bien.

Harry sonrió mientras abría sus ojos para ver la vista de un Blaise Zabini completamente saciado.

-Eres tan hermosos.

-Y tu, Mio caro, eres la criaturas más hermosa, seductora y aturdidora que ha caminado por este planeta.

Harry cayo dormido de agotamiento con una sonrisa en su cara, y de costado con con el largo cuerpo de Blaise presionado contra su espalda denuda. Nunca había pensado que podía ser tan feliz, debido a la repentina unión, el hecho de que a penas había sabido de Blaise antes de que se unieran y la supuesta animosidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, estaba muy contento y aliviado de que al final las cosas hubieran funcionado, ya que en ese momento no se podía sentir más feliz, era una lástima que todo esto se arruinaría pronto con la aparición de un nuevo y desconocido Dracken dominante.

* * *

Harry despertó una semana después, el catorce de diciembre, sofocado por el calor. Estaba demasiado caluroso y no podía respirar. Pateó el pesado edredón de encima de él y arrancó el pijama de su cuerpo, pero su piel seguía igual de caliente.

Se retorció y rodó, pero no pudo encontrar un lugar fresco entre las sabanas y estaba tan incómodo que gimió de disgusto, lo que despertó a Blaise que dormía profundamente a su lado.

En el momento en que Blaise inhaló sus ojos se ensancharon y agarró su cintura empujándolo para quedará bajo su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes dulzura -susurró a su oído mientras pateaba su pantalon de dormir-. Yo te cuidaré. Alejaré ese calor, yo arreglaré esto.

Blaise se había puesto duro al poco tiempo de oler la esencia que Harry estaba exudando y no esperó mucho tiempo antes de meterse en él, uniéndolos por segunda vez desde que estaba en una relación.

Blaise también estaba demasiado caliente y Harry no podía aguantar ese calor, sus instintos le decían que su compañero podría alejarlo, ¡pero Blaise lo estaba calentado aun más! Se retorció y movió con Blaise cuando su compañero salía y volvía entrar con una fuerza primitiva que no había usado la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

Harry gritó y se aferró a Blaise, cavando sus garras en los hombros de su compañero, rompiendo su piel y yendo aun más profundo. En vez de molestarlo, esto pareció hacer que Blaise se moviera aun más rápido sobre él y todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue evitar ser empujado de la cama.

No se había dado cuenta que habían cambiado a su forma Dracken hasta que abrió sus ojos para ver las grandes alas de Blaise revolotear extendidas a su máxima longitud y cuando movió sus manos desde los hombros al pecho de Blaise y vió la sangre cubrir sus garras.

No pudo mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo ante la avalancha de lujuria que le recorrió así que gimió, maulló y se envolvió completamente alrededor de Blaise cuando el placer forzó a sus ojos a volverse en blanco.

Había estado equivocado, el celo no le forzaba a hacer nada, ni transforma el sexo en una escena brumosa que le hacía sentir desconocido en su propio cuerpo y no podía parar. Podría pararlo en ese momento si quería, pero él no quería, no quería que Blaise parara, y dudaba mucho que tuviera la fuerza o poder para detener esto.

-¡Blaise! -Harry forzó a través de su contraída garganta. Se empujó contra Blaise y este le gruñó, moviendo sus manos de la cama a los hombros de Harry y sus piernas desde una posición extendida a una arrodillada.

De pronto Blaise estaba tan profundo dentro de su cuerpo que Harry tuvo problemas para respirar suficiente oxigeno, ¡jadeó y gimoteó pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer! Blaise tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo inmovilizado por los hombros y sus piernas estaban envueltas alrededor de la cadera de Blaise para mantenerlo unidos. Volvió a gimotear y Blaise gruñó, moviendo sus brazos otra vez para envolverlos al rededor de la espalda de Harry, y tirar de él hacia arriba para que quedaran pecho contra pecho mientras tanto se mantenía entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, solo que ahora la gravedad forzaba a Harry a hundirse tan profundamente como podía en Blaise.

Su respiración era forzada a salir de sus pulmones en cada empuje; y su cuerpo se contraía de tan absoluto placer que Harry a penas podía controlarlo. Esto era tan diferente a la lenta y sensual manera en la que habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Harry hizo un pequeño e indistinguible sonido con el fondo de su garganta y su brazos se dirigieron a agarrar el cabello de Blaise en sus puños, tironeándolo, este se sacudió hacia adelante y clavó sus colmillos profundamente en el cuello de Harry.

Esto fue la perdición de Harry, y le hizo desarmarse y gritar su liberación tan fuerte como para que fuera escuchada por todo el mundo, no es que pudieran, y Blaise le siguió tras un trago de la sangre de Harry.

Ellos se acostaron compartiendo la cama, jadeando y temblando ante el éxtasis de su consumada pasión, y mirando sus caras libres de toda máscara. Esto no duró mucho tiempo. Solo parecieron pocos minutos antes de que Harry sintiera la sangre de su cuerpo hervir, la excitación volver, sus pezones se apretarse y volverse más sensitivos, su respiración salir en duros jadeos y su pene endurecerse y engrosarse.

Las pupilas de Blaise se dilataron cuando la esencia de las feromonas de Harry llegaron a su nariz, y se estremeció de placer cuando su cuerpo otra vez se volvió instantáneamente listo para el sexo. Rodó sobre su espalda y arrastró a Harry hacia encima de él, metiéndose directamente en su deleitable compañero y moviéndose más suavemente que antes pero golpeando más profundo ya que la cadera de Harry se hundía sobre él en cada empuje.

Harry se balanceaba moviendo sus rodillas y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaise , mientras usaba sus codos y antebrazos para mantener el equilibrio cuando Blaise golpeaba ese lugar dentro de su cuerpo que le hacia ver puntos blancos y negros.

Sus cuerpos se restregaban uno contra el otro, facilitados por el sudor que se había formado, y haciendo fácil para Blaise golpear en el ángulo correcto y Harry empujarse contra Blaise.

El vientre de Harry se apretó con una nueva pero familiar sensación, presionó su boca contra la de Blaise obteniendo unas pocas y rápidas mordidas por parte de los filosos colmillos y una suave lengua entrelazada con la suya mientras Blaise acariciaba la suave piel de los costados de Harry.

Una mano se movió de su costado a sus pezones, a los cuales frotó gentilmente entre dos de sus dedos, antes de darles un fuerte tirón que hizo a Harry jadear y retorcerse mientras se corría sobre el vientre de Blaise. Su compañero lo siguió rápidamente y Harry se recostó sobre él, dispuesto a descansar por unos pocos minutos, pero ni siquiera tuvo ese pequeño respiro, ya que su erección volvió aun más rápido que la última vez y no pudo respirar antes de encontrarse con su cabeza contra la cama, y las largas manos de Blaise sosteniendo sus pequeñas caderas, mientras su próstata era torturada cuando éste se movía fuertemente dentro de él.

-¡Blaise! -gritó Harry una vez encontrada su voz-.

-Mio -gruñó Blaise mientras sus manos se movían por la espalada y costados de Harry, sacando su lengua para lamer su nuca antes de mordisquear su lugar favorito-.

Harry jadeó y maulló, tratando de zafarse de la lengua de Blaise, pero su compañero tenía una agarre de hierro en sus caderas.

Estaba tan sofocantemente caliente que Harry estaba teniendo problemas para respirar, sudaba y se debilitaba aunque Blaise parecía estar volviéndose más fuerte cuanto más tiempo permanecían conectados. Su sangre se había vuelto fuego y su piel se sentía como si se estuviera derritiendo mientras enterraba la cara en las almohadas de su cama, pero incluso estas estaban demasiado calientes.

Gritó cuando Blaise dejó de moverse dentro de él, y comenzó a hacer algo con sus caderas que dejó el gran pene dentro de él pero empujando contra su próstata con cada giro de sus estas. Se retorció y movió, maullando y lloriqueando por Blaise cuando su orgasmo lo golpeó. Su compañero se inclinó sobre él, quedando su espalda en contacto con él pecho de Blaise, pero su mitad inferior tenía el suficiente espacio para moverse.

-¡Ti voglio bene! (¡_Te quiero mucho_!) -gritó Blaise mientras se corría dentro de Harry, acostándose sobre la espalda de éste y jadeando duramente-.

Harry respiró profunda y uniformemente, no siendo capaz ni de mover un musculo. Estaba muerto de cansancio y completamente exhausto. Y solo habían pasado solo unas horas del celo; ellos tenían aproximadamente diez días de continuo sexo antes de que terminara. ¿Como sobrevivían los Drackens a esto?

Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar esto porque de pronto se encontró sobre su espalda mirando un par de ojos índigo mientras Blaise se volvía a meter en su abusado entrada. Gritó y envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Blaise, sosteniéndose apretadamente. Se suponía que su compañero tenía que alejar la quemazón, pero en vez de eso estaba quemándolo más rápidamente, aunque no podía juntar la fuerza para empujarse lejos de Blaise, ya una gran parte de su cerebro lo detenía de hacerlo.

Las manos de Blaise se deslizaron hasta agarrar su trasero mientras se movió más duro y rápido. Sus instintos le decían que tenía que concebir una nidada de pollitos con su compañero, aunque la parte lógica de su cerebro humano que se superponía a sus instintos Dracken sabían que esta vez era imposible hacer una nidada con Harry. Aunque lo quería, lo quería mucho.

Harry se corrió primero y Blaise lo siguió felizmente. Agradecido de que se les permitiera unos minutos para descansar y recuperarse antes de que sus cuerpos demandaran que volvieran a copular. Harry no podía tomar esto por más tiempo, no podía soportar el calor y el sexo solo lo estaba haciendo quemarse más calientemente, ¿por qué los Dracken tenían que sentir este nivel de ardiente dolor? ¿Cuál era el propósito de esto?

Harry no tuvo tiempo para descubrir esto antes de que Blaise lo volviera moviera en una nueva posición y entrara en su cuerpo con duros y rápidos movimientos de caderas, alejando de su mente cualquier pensamientos que no fuera sobre su compañero o sexo.

* * *

**Y aquí esta el capitulo tan esperado, disculpen si demoro mucho en las actualizaciones pero son capítulos muy largos y traducir no es lo único que haga, espero que les guste. Besitos y dejen reviews, amo leerlos y saber que es lo que piensan.**


	8. Reuniones de Navidad

**El autor de esta maravillosa historia que voy a traducir es ****_StarLight Massacre _****por lo que le pertenece todo el desarrollo de la misma y el invento de algunos personajes, mientras que la basa de la historia y otros personajes le pertenecen a la genial J. K. Rowling**

**Clasificación:** M

**Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, parejas múltiples, malas palabras, sangre, Mpreg, fic de criaturas.

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry/Blaise/OPM/OPM(Otro Personaje masculino)

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior**

_Harry no tuvo tiempo para descubrir esto antes de que Blaise lo volviera moviera en una nueva posición y entrara en su cuerpo con duros y rápidos movimientos de caderas, alejando de su mente cualquier pensamientos que no fuera sobre su compañero o sexo._

* * *

Harry despertó sintiendo sus ojos pegajosos y un gran dolor de cabeza. Por varios minutos no pudo recordar donde estaba, porque estaba allí o que había pasado. Luego todos los recuerdos le inundaron. El celo.

¡Había estado en celo con Blaise durante diez día! Eso significaba que hoy era Nochebuena. Bueno eran las primera horas de Nochebuena porque solo eran la cinco de la mañana.

Desafortunadamente otras cosas tomaron más importancia que el hecho de que día era, como su vejiga hinchada y su rugiente y gorgojeante estómago que demandaba comida. Harry estaba feliz de que Blaise ya hubiera usado la crema para sanarlo porque aún _después _de haberla aplicado se sentía entumecido y adolorido. No quería ni pensar cuanto dolor sentiría si Blaise no hubiera usado la crema.

Harry no se dio cuanta que Blaise no estaba en las habitaciones hasta después de pasados cinco minutos en los cuales había estado vaciando su vejiga. Miró alrededor, subió las escaleras hasta el relleno que sostenía su cama nido y se dió la vuelta para comprobar la sala de estar, pero Blaise realmente no estaba allí.

Colapsando en un montón sobre la alfombra, Harry se sintió raramente aturdido y perdido. Dejó salir un salir un muy agudo chillido ruidoso e inhumano que estuvo seguro se hizo eco a través de todo el colegio. Este sonó un poco como el rugido de un dragón solo que más agudo.

Harry se acurrucó en la alfombra. Se sentía exterior a si mismo, como si hubiera perdido la mitad de su cuerpo. Volvió a dejar salir el ruidoso chillido y esta vez sintió una centena de respuestas que vibraron en sus huesos.

La puerta de sus habitaciones se abrió y antes de que se pudiera darse vuelta hubo un fuerte golpe y el sonido de la puerta volviéndose a cerrar, pero a Harry nada de esto le importó ya que en el momento en que sus ojos registraron las capas de cabello negro oscuro y los ojos de color índigo él se abalanzó sobre su compañero y le lamió la mejilla.

-¿Harry por qué estas dando una llamada de auxilio? -preguntó Blaise seriamente-.

-¿Qué?

-Estas enviando una llamada de auxilio a todos los dominantes en las proximidades, los cuales sino recuerdas, son algunos cientos.

-No podía encontrarte -respondió Harry suavemente-.

-¡Oh Mio amore! ¡Fui a casar para ti! Sabía que tendrías hambre cuando despertaras.

Harry miró sobre el hombro de Blaise para ver el ciervo medio destrozado y su estomago gruñó fuertemente.

-Come Harry; ya he comido hasta llenarme.

Harry casi se abalanzó sobre el aun cálido cuerpo del ciervo y felizmente arrancó tiras de carne de los huesos para devorar, ensangrentando todo a su alrededor y siendo observado por un Blaise muy alegre y presumido, que estaba mirando a su compañero comer la comida que había matado para él.

Una vez lleno hasta el punto de la explosión Harry se echó hacia atrás y gruñó acariciando su vientre.

-¿Quiero saber cómo arrastraste un el cuerpo del ciervo completamente crecido hasta aquí sin ser visto?

Blaise sonrió. -Encanto de ocultación.

Harry sonrió y fue hacia Blaise. Se sentía mucho mejor; su cuerpo había vuelto a temperatura normal, ya no se estaba quemando y no se sentía incómodo o adolorido, con el final de celo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Te sientes mejor Prezioso?

-Sí, estaba tan incomodo el principio del celo que pensé que me iba a quemar vivo.

Blaise sostuvo a Harry cerca de su cuerpo y lamió la nuca de su compañero.

-Lo siento Bello, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer con eso. La temperatura de tu cuerpo tiene que llegar a los cuarenta y tres grados.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó un aturdido Harry-.

-¿Harry por qué piensas que los Drackens también llaman al período de unión "calor"? Como nuestros ancestros los dragones necesitamos elevar nuestra temperatura corporal hasta cierto grado con el fin de concebir. A los Drackens no les gusta el frío así que necesitamos el calor y el sexo obviamente para concebir pollitos.

-¿Para tener hijos la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos tiene que elevarse hasta los cuarenta y tres grados? -preguntó asombrado Harry-.

-Sí, y tu cuerpo volverá a hacerlo cuando estés anidando y en trabajo de parto para mantener a los bebes saludables y cómodos.

-Sobre eso, ¿Blaise cómo daré a luz?

-No estoy muy seguro Mio amore. Buscaré por ti; se que las sumisas dan a luz sus hijos de forma natural, pero no estoy seguro de como tu darás a luz viendo que eres un hombre.

A Harry no le gusto conocer que su compañero no sabía algo tan importante como el método en que daría a luz a sus pollitos. Esto le enojó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes? ¡Has sido un Dracken por un año!

-¡Harry no puedo saberlo todo! ¡Los sumisos masculinos son tan raros que nunca pensé que vería a uno! ¡Y menos conocerlo y emparejarme con uno!

-¡Pero eres mi dominante! ¡Se supone que tienes que saber! -gritó Harry-.

-Yo lo averiguaré por ti, ahora cálmate y para de gritarme -siseó Blaise-.

-¡No!

Blaise se arrojó sobre él más rápido de lo que los ojos de Harry pudieron seguir. Blaise no había sido tan rápido antes del celo.

Una mano alrededor de su nuca lo forzó a arrodillarse y se mantuvo empujándolo con el fin de hacerlo acostarse sobre su estómago, ¡pero Harry no iba a dejar que eso fuera tan fácil! Movió su pierna y golpeó la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Blaise, se apresuró a salir de bajo su compañero antes de que este colapsara a su lado, después de esto se levantó y corrió, o trato de hacerlo.

Blaise agarró su tobillo y tiró de él hacia el piso antes de presionarse contra la espalda de Harry, apoyando su considerable peso sobre su compañero.

-¡Suéltame!

-No hasta que te calmes -le dijo Blaise, lamiéndole la nuca y mordisqueando suavemente la piel con sus dientes-.

-¡Oh! ¡Blaise... no! -gimió Harry, dividido entre el enojo y el placer-.

-Sí amor -susurró Blaise, encontrando el lugar bajo la oreja de Harry que a hacia a su compañero derretirse-.

-¿Por qué estoy tan enojado? -preguntó Harry miserablemente-.

-Porque tu Dracken se ha dado cuanta que no estas embarazado. Esta enojado porque no va a tener un niño al que cuidar y alimentar.

-Pero seguramente mi Dracken sabía que no podía quedar embarazado, necesito otro compañero.

-Nosotros lo sabemos amor, pero nuestros lados Dracken no lo saben. Nuestros Drackens casi únicamente se guían por sus instintos. La razon por la que actualmente solo me tienes a mi como tu compañero es porque como sabemos no hay otra manera, pero nuestros Drackens creían completamente que iban a obtener una nidada de pollitos con la unión. Así que tu Dracken está enojado porque no pude darte pollitos y mi Dracken se esta sintiendo inferior e inútil.

-¡Oh Blaise! Por favor no te sientas así, lo siento por necesitar otra compañero, yo no lo quiero.

Blaise sonrió e inclinando sus hermosos labios besó gentilmente a Harry mientras éste se daba vuelta para que quedaran cara a cara.

-Yo no me siento así amor, pero si lo hace mi Dracken. Otra vez esto es puramente instintivo, tu sabías que no íbamos a tener pollitos, y yo sabía que necesitabas otro compañero, pero nuestros Drackens lo acaban de descubrir, dales tiempo para que se tranquilicen.

-Siento como que falta algo -le confió Harry suavemente-. Antes tu eras suficiente, pero ahora hay un pequeño hueco dentro de mi que ansia ser llenado por algo.

-Ese es tu Dracken diciéndote que necesitas otro compañero. De nuevo empezaras a largas feromonas para atraer a los dominantes y luego clamarás por ellos. Para minimizar el riesgo de peligros o heridas vamos a tener que sostener la reunión tan pronto como sea posible, a lo sumo unos pocos días.

-Después de Navidad. Quiero que en nuestra primera Navidad solo seamos tu y yo.

-No es Navidad amor, es solsticio de invierno. La Navidad es una cosa muggle -le reprendió suavemente Blaise-.

-Para mi siempre será Navidad -declaró tercamente Harry-.

Blaise sonrió y picoteó los labios de Harry, levantándose y empujando a éste hacia sus brazos. Una ola de inesperado enojo hacia Blaise hizo que Harry se alejara de su compañero.

-Lo siento Blaise -susurró Harry tristemente-.

-Lo se amor. Esto no es tu culpa.

-Tengo ganas de tomar un baño -declaró Harry, recordando repentinamente que no se había lavado o bañado en diez días-. ¿Te unes a mi?

Blaise sonrió lujuriosamente y arrastró a Harry hacia el baño para "bañarse".

* * *

Blaise volvió a ir a cazar para la cena y otra vez en la mañana de Navidad, sus instintos estaban muy cerca de la superficie y casi le obligaban a casar, lo cual a Harry le pareció bien viendo que tenía un enorme deseo de comer carne cruda. Blaise le dijo que esto era para recompensar las semanas de solo comer cereales, frutas y verduras.

Harry terminó de comer la yegua que Blaise había arrastrado a través del castillo para su desayuno y le sonrió felizmente. Sus emociones aun no se habían calmado y seguían teniendo inesperadas olas de enojo hacia Blaise, su Dracken veía su incapacidad para darle pollitos como una falla.

Desafortunadamente el Dracken de Blaise andaba lamentándose y se sentía un fracaso, nada de lo que Harry hacía podía convencer a Blaise en dicha forma de que no lo era, como resultado pasaron la Navidad en sus formas humanas.

Harry tímidamente le dió a Blaise un regalo bellamente envuelto y observó como su compañero lo abría cuidadosamente, el papel tissue crujió antes de que su compañero localizara el regalo.

Blaise sacó un libro muy grueso, pesado y sumamente viejo. Lo miró cuidadosamente notando que no tenía un título que pudiera ver. Estaba cubierto por un cuero marrón suave pero viejo y agrietado, las páginas estaban muy amarillas, secas y mohosas por la edad.

Suavemente abrió la tapa del libro y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vió las palabras escritas en la primera página. Cægan Æðelræd Bealusearu (_La alquimia más malvada_).

-¿Harry? ¿Dónde... dónde conseguiste _esto_? -susurró reverentemente Blaise-.

-Me costó un montón rastrearlo para ti, pero recordé que dijiste que lo querías y que tu y tu familia habían estado buscando una copia por generaciones.

-¡Harry acordamos no comprar regalos ridículamente caros! ¡Esto no solo te debe de haber costado un brazo y una pierna, sino ambos brazos, piernas y todos tus órganos internos y los de tus próximas diez generaciones de descendientes!

Harry soltó una suave risa que bordeó una risita. -No me costó nada Blaise. Los duendes me dijeron que había en mi boveda del banco quieto y sin tocar por setecientos años.

Blaise movió su boca sin decir una palabra, incapaz de decir cuanto significaba esto para él. -Yo... gracias Harry, ¡muchísimas gracias!

-¡Agradéceme dándome mi regalo antes de que me empiece a volver loco! -sonrió Harry revotando un poco sobre el sofá en el que estaba sentado-.

Blaise le sonrió tan suave y cariñosamente que Harry detuvo todo movimiento. ¿Seguramente Blaise no podía sentir el nivel de amor que le estaba mostrando, no? ¿Él amaba a Blaise tanto como Blaise parecía amarlo?

Su Dracken rugió y clavó las garras en su pecho, diciendo firmemente que no, que debían odiar a Blaise por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para darles crías, pero eso no era la culpa de Blaise. Él necesitaba más de un compañero, era demasiado fuerte.

_¡Yo no soy demasiado fuerte, él es demasiado débil!, _siseó una voz en su cabeza, la cual sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la suya. Harry jadeó agarrándose la cabeza.

-¿Harry? ¿Prezioso, estás bien, qué sucede?

-Me duele la cabeza.

Blaise lo abrazó gentilmente, pasando suavemente sus dedos a través de su cabello y presionando suaves besos contra su sien, esto hizo que Harry empezara a llorar silenciosamente. Blaise merecía a alguien mejor que él. ¡Su propio Dracken estaba rechazándolo, nada más y nada menos que el día de Navidad!

-¿Innamorato, qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando? -le preguntó una aturdido Blaise-.

-El enojo esta de vuelta -le susurró Harry a través de sus sollozos-.

-Tranquilo mio Diletto. Sabemos que esto pasará, sabemos que nuestros Drackens no están felices porque no concebimos un niño. Esta bien si estas enojado.

-Pero yo no quiero estar enojado Blaise. ¡Yo te amo!

Blaise sonrió y le dió un dulce beso. -Ti amo Harry.

Harry se acurrucó contra Blaise y respiró profundamente para calmarse, no quería enojarse u odiar a Blaise. Él realmente le había dicho a Blaise la verdad cuando le dijo que lo amaba.

Blaise le dio una pequeña caja envuelta intrincadamente y Harry la miró, no queriendo abrirla y destruir esa obra maestra.

-Entonces este no es mi chocolate -declaró Harry con sonrisa-.

-Yo te compro tu chocolate favorito dos veces por semana innamorato, este regalo es especial -le dijo Blaise abrazándolo-.

-¡No quiero abrirlo -dijo Harry suavemente, antes de apresurarse a explicarse cuando Blaise lució triste y ofendido-. ¡Es demasiado lindo! No quiero destruirlo.

Blase rió e hizo un pequeños movimientos con su varita sobre, debajo y alrededor del pequeño presente.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer? -preguntó curiosamente Harry-.

-Le tomé una foto Prezioso. Una foto de verdad, no como esas tontas fotos muggles que son planas, una foto mágica en movimiento para que siempre recuerdes como lucía el primer presente de Solsticio de invierno que te regalé.

Harry abrazó fuertemente a Blaise antes de abrir cuidadosamente su presente. Era una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul y Harry la abrió gentilmente jadeando ante el contenido. Sentado en una cama de seda y terciopelo estaba el brazalete más hermoso que Harry había visto. Tenía tres centímetros de ancho y lucía más como la mitad del puño de una camisa que como un brazalete, encargaría perfectamente en su muñeca. Estaba hecho de un sólido platino y tenía una gran esmeralda en el centro, una esmeralda que lucía tan parecida a sus ojos y los de su madre que le quitó la respiración. A ambos lados de esta habían dos pequeñas amatistas pero su tamaño no tenía nada que ver con su belleza, ya que eran hermosas. Ellas tenía un profundo color purpura, el mismo color de las escamas de las alas de Blaise.

-¡Oh Blaise lo adoro! -exclamó Harry, tomándolo del colchón de seda y terciopelo y abriendo el broche. Lo envolvió alrededor de su muñeca y volvió a cerrar el broche, amando como se apretaba contra la piel pero no cortaba su circulación.

El brazalete tenía pequeños gravados que lucían tan delicados y frágiles que no quería tocarlos. Lucían como vides que se envolvían en espirales a su alrededor.

-Es tan hermoso Blaise, ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Me dijiste que no te diera un regalo costoso y tu me das esto?

Blaise sonrió. -Es una reliquia de la familia mio caro. En la única cosa que gaste dinero fue en cambiar su tamaño para que encajara en tu pequeña y delgada muñeca, y en cambiar las gemas de diamantes y rubíes a esmeraldas y amatistas.

Harry también sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Blaise. Cuando dió vuelta la cabeza su compañero desabrochó el brazalete y lo quitó de su muñeca, Harry jadeó, se giró y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

-Te perdiste la inscripción de adentro -le dijo Blaise, apuntando hacia las elegantes palabras en cursiva-.

_Ti penso moltissimo_.

-¿Qué significa? -preguntó Harry. La palabras le causaban una sensación muy cálida.

-Siempre pienso en ti -le respondió Blaise con una sonrisa-.

Harry casi se derritió cuando Blaise volvió a abrochar el brazalete y besó gentilmente la palma de su mano.

-Ti amo Harry. Ti amo.

-¿Tee ammo? -cuestionó Harry-.

Blaise rió sofocadamente y presionó sus labios contra la sien de Harry. -Ti amo. Te amo. Te amo muchísimo Harry.

Harry sonrió felizmente, ignorando el calor en su mejillas mientras presionaba un beso contra los labios de Blaise.

* * *

El día de Navidad estaba resultando ser uno de los días más felices que Harry podía recordar. Ellos fueron a cenar al Gran Salón, donde solo encontraron unos pocos estudiantes junto a los profesores.

-¡Harry mi niño, que lindo es ver que estas sintiéndote mejor! -exclamó Dumbledore jovialmente y enviándole un guiño-.

-Sí, me siento mejor desde hace unos días profesor, pero no tenía muchas ganas de socializar y ayer volvía a sentirme como realmente soy, pero era Nochebuena y quería pasar el día con Blaise.

-Por supuesto mi niño, estoy feliz de que te sientas mejor, espero que no tengas una recaída.

-Madam Pomfrey dijo que si me ocurría sería una pequeña recaída unos días después de que me sintiera mejor, así que supongo que si ocurre será entre hoy y un par de los próximos días.

Blaise sentó a Harry antes de sentarse él mismo y le sirvió un plato de comida, sabiendo que ambos solo habían comida carne cruda los pasados dos días. Se aseguró de poner un poco de pavo y pollo en el plato, antes de llenar el resto con verduras y guarniciones.

Harry le sonrió y empezó a comer con los buenos modales que no había tenido cuando había estado desgarrando a la yegua que Blaise había cazado para él. Aunque a Blaise le gustará más ver a Harry comer la presa que había matado.

-¡Alguien dijo que tenías Viruela de Dragón! -soltó una excitada segundo año de Hufflepuff-.

Blaise fulminó con la mirada a la pequeña niña y ella retrocedió, pero Harry le envió su propia mirada a Blaise que olfateó y volvió su atención a su comida.

-No tenía Viruela de Dragón, pero la enfermedad que tenía era contagiosa mediante el contacto de piel con piel, así que no podía dejar mis habitaciones especiales. Blaise ya la había capturado por mi, por lo tanto se quedó conmigo a hacerme compañía.

-¡¿Pero qué sucede con la comida?! -preguntó la pequeña niña, tan eufórica como era usual ahora que Harry le estaba hablando-.

-Los elfos domésticos nos llevaban nuestras comidas, ellos son una especie diferente por lo que las enfermedades humanas no les afectan.

-Oh. ¿Cómo fue?

Las mejillas de Harry se volvieron rosadas cuando recordó los diez días de continuo sexo y placer que había experimentado, y los olores y sonidos que había hecho junto con Blaise.

-Fue aburrido -declaró Harry sin mucha seguridad-.

La cabeza de Blaise se dió vuelta inmediatamente para fulminar con la mirada a Harry. Se acercó y le susurró al oído.

-Supongo que la próxima vez tendré que ser más creativo para que no te aburras.

Las mejillas de Harry adquirieron un furioso color rojo y empujó a Blaise. No necesitaba disculparse por sus palabras. La pequeña niña tenía doce y no necesitaba escuchar que ellos había estado teniendo sexo sin parar por diez días. Ninguno de esa tabla, tu viera la edad suficiente o no, necesitaba saber que habían estado teniendo sexo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que Snape y Dumbledore lo supieran.

-Yo espero que no tengas una recaída -declaró seriamente Dumbledore-.

-Al igual que yo. Ya he perdido los suficientes días de clase, pero tengo el presentimiento de que sucederá.

-Si tiene que suceder sucederá Potter -declaró McGonagall-. Solo asegúrate de ponerte al corriente con el trabajo de clase.

-No se preocupe profesora, ¡ya he hecho todas las tareas y estoy avanzado en algunas asignaturas! Blaise también está tratando de ayudarme con pociones.

-Trate de no estallar una de las pared del castillo Potter -le dijo Snape-.

-Lo intentaré señor, pero no pudo hacer ninguna promesa.

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente competente como para detenerlo de estalla una de las paredes Profesor, pero de una de sus manos... -Blaise se detuvo con un suspiro y Harry le dio un codazo mientras Dumbledore reía alegremente-.

Harry movió su cabeza y dejó caer una col de bruselas dentro de su boca, masticándola malhumoradamente. Apuñaló sus arvejas y zanahorias antes de llenar su boca con puré de papa y tragar. Fulminó con la mirada a Blaise cuando su compañero se rió de su comportamiento.

La cena pasó amigablemente y Harry se encontró riendo y bromeando con Blaise y los jóvenes estudiantes. Blaise presionó un beso contra su oreja y la lamió.

-Serás una gran madre, Mio Bello -susurró Blaise-.

Harry sonrió felizmente y se acurrucó contra Blaise, aun colocando cucharadas de budín de navidad con extra gruesa crema doble en su boca, compartiendo algunas de sus extrañas cucharadas con Blaise.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a alejarse a las ocho y Harry bostezó arrecostado contra Blaise por tercera vez en cinco minutos.

-Vamos Mio amore, te llevaré a la cama -susurró Blaise, levantándose y llevando a Harry con él-.

Harry se apoyó pesadamente en Blaise hasta que salieron del Gran Salón y estuvieron lejos de los ojos curiosos. Blaise agarró las piernas de Harry y lo capturó facilmente, cargándolo cuidadosamente mientras subían las escaleras.

-¡Yo puedo caminar! -Harry trató de sonar enojado pero un gran bostezo que casi desencajó su mandíbula arruinó el efecto-.

-Lo se -le apaciguó Blaise gentilmente-. Pero quiero cargarte.

Harry no tenía la energía para pelear con Blaise, así que solo se rindió y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara mientras era cargado hacia sus habitaciones y dentro del dormitorio. Blaise subió cuidadosamente el estrecho set de escaleras que se dirigían hacia la plataforma donde estaba su cama y lo depositó en esta.

Blaise felizmente desvistió a Harry, reprimiendo cualquier argumento con un suave "Quiero hacer esto por ti". Dejando a Harry desvestido, Blaise se desvistió a si mismo y subió a la cama acostándose al lado de su eterno compañero, cubriéndolos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry.

-Sogni d'oro, mio amore (_Dulces sueños, mio amor_) -susurró Blaise, besando la mejilla de Harry antes de acostarse a dormir-.

* * *

Nuevamente Harry estaba en sus habitaciones privadas en el hotel del demonio. Solo que esta vez era más soportable con Blaise firmemente a su lado y su chaperón no demasiado lejos tras ellos.

Había aproximadamente ciento veinte dominantes viviendo allí, hasta el momento había habido cuatro muertes producto de peleas y varios estaban heridos. Para ser honesto Harry estaba asombrado de que no había más, pero aparentemente se había extendido la palabra de que a él no le gustaba la violencia y los dominantes estaban tratando de frenar este tipo de comportamientos.

-Entonces Harry -dijo el Mayor Trintus felizmente-. Aquí estamos otra vez.

-Sí, ¡no tengo ni idea como voy a elegir otro dominante de entre todos esos!

-Una vez una sumisa celebró un torneo de gladiadores -le dijo Trintus reflexivamente-. Sí, ella hizo luchar a todos los dominantes entre si. El último que permaneció de pie al final se convirtió en su compañero.

Harry se horrorizó de que alguien pudiera ser ten cruel e insensible.

-¿Entonces todos los otros murieron? -preguntó-.

-¡Oh no cariño! No, colocamos medidas de seguridad, normalmente dejamos que los sumisos ganen su compañero por todos los medios que consideren adecuados, pero obviamente no podemos solo desechar a todos los dominantes por uno. No, pusimos una sola regla según la cual si estabas noqueado por más de tres segundos quedabas automáticamente descalificado. Esto salvó a muchos dominantes, pero hubo unas pocos heridos y bastantes muertes a pesar de las medidas de seguridad.

-¿Puedo pasar algo de tiempo con cada uno de ellos? -preguntó Harry-.

-¿Quieres volver a hacer entrevistas? -cuestionó Trintus-.

-No exactamente. Quiero ser capaz de caminar por los alrededores con ellos; quiero ver como son cuando están cómodos y relajados, no sentados en un mullido sillón frete a mi. Creo que algunos de ellos están nerviosos y ocultan esto tras su estúpido parloteo.

-Esta bien mi querido, comencemos, después de todo no puedes estar enfermo por tanto tiempo o tus compañeros de clase empezaran a sospechar.

Harry caminó de la mano con Blaise, quien tenía sus alas estiradas a lo máximo, lo que las hacía parecer más largas de lo que eran, pero aún así recibía miradas sucias de otros Drackens, quienes lucían sus alas de 7,5 m., diciéndole claramente a Blaise que las suyas eran más grandes.

Harry estuvo consternado al ver que Dominic, el idiota presumido que había irrumpido en sus habitaciones durante la última reunión, estaba de pie frente a su abuelo.

Harry dulzura -saludó el Mayor Getus-. Espero que estés bien.

-Lo estoy gracias -replicó Harry cortesmente-.

-Recuerdas a mi nieto Dominic.

El gran dominantes estiró su mano en señal de saludo, pero Harry no la tomó. Hubo un brillo en los ojos de ambos que no le gustó. Tal vez recordaban que se había unido con Blaise con un simple apretón de manos y creían que esto iba a trabajar dos veces seguidas. El único problema era que no se había unido a Blaise con un apretón de manos, si no con una lamida en su nuca.

-Me parece recordar que le dije que se fuera y no volviera -respondió Harry fríamente-.

-He visto el error en mi comportamiento -le dijo Dominic con una voz voy muy engreída-.

-Bien, aunque nunca serás mi compañero. ¡No te quiero como mi compañero!

-Ahora Harry, esa no es una decisión a tomar necesitando un compañero tan fuerte como sea posible, Dominic podría ser tu mejor opción de compañero.

-Él no lo es -replicó Harry terca y fuertemente. Hubo algunos resoplidos, carcajadas y risas ahogadas provenientes de la multitud de dominantes.

-Si nos pudiéramos calmar un poco -se escuchó la voz del Mayor Trintus-. A Harry le gustaría que supieran que quiere conocerlos a cada uno de ustedes; desea verlos cuando están relajados y cómodos. No se les permitirá sacar a Harry fuera de esta casa y sus terrenos, ni estar a solas con él sin estar presente yo o Blaise su primer compañero, y tampoco pueden tocarlo en ningún momento.

-Dominic será el primero -declaró el Mayor Getus como si fuera el Dios y Señor del lugar, haciendo que el temperamento de Harry se elevara unas cuantas notas más-.

Esto era como si no fuera una persona capaz de hablar o pensar inteligentemente. Sus alas blancas con brillantes escamas púrpuras oscuras salieron y desenvainó sus colmillos, siseándole profundamente al anciano.

-¡Él no lo hará! -declaró Harry duramente-. ¡Ni siquiera tendrá un turno porque no lo quiero!

-Todos los dominantes necesitan un chance justa de poder convertirse en tu compañero Harry.

-¿Entonces por qué estas empujando a tu sobrino hacia mi? ¿Por qué tiene que ser el primero en todo? ¡Eso no es justo para los otros!

Blaise ubicó una de sus manos en su nuca, pero no le apretó o aplicó mucha presión, era una advertencia para que se calmara antes de que se metiera en problemas.

Harry dejó que su cuerpo su relajara y su temperamento se enfriara. No lograría nada gritando. Sabía que no tenía que ir a ningún lado cerca de Dominic y el Mayor también. Gritar solo le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza y poniéndolo malhumorado, sería mejor darles la espalda e ignorarlos, pero ignorar cosas como esas no estaba en entre los mejores rasgos de su personalidad.

-Quiero una lista con los nombres y edades de todos los dominantes -le dijo Harry al Mayor Trintus, antes de tomar la mano de Blaise y alejarse para lograr tranquilizarse-.

* * *

Harry calculó que tomaría al menos una hora o más conseguir todos los nombres y edades de los dominantes, suficiente tiempo como para quitar su frustración con la ayuda de Blaise, quien estuvo muy feliz de ayudarle.

Ellos estaban enredados sobre la alfombra de sus habitaciones privadas antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse por completo, besando y mordiendo la boca del otro. La respiración de Harry dificultó cuando Blaise se deslizó por su mentón para mordisquear su cuello.

Blaise apretó los lados de Harry, moviendo sus manos hacia abajo para agarrar las caderas de su compañero, antes de volver a moverlas hacia arriba para sacarle la camisa. Lamiendo uno de los rozados pezones azucarados, Blaise sonrió cuando Harry gritó de sorpresa.

-Blaise, no juegues conmigo, por favor. Solo necesito descargarme de mi enojo -gimió Harry-.

-Como desees -respondió Blaise, arrancando el pantalón de las piernas de Harry, tomando su brillante bóxer verde pasto junto con este-.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Blaise rugiera de rabia y Harry se apresurara cubrirse con algo antes de que el Mayor Trintus se asomara cuidadosamente por el marco de la puerta.

-¡Lo siento mucho! -jadeó cuando capturó la vista de un Blaise recostado sobre un casi desnudo Harry, quien solo se las había arreglado para ponerse un bóxer y así cubrir su partes privadas a tiempo-.

-Esta bien -aseguró Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaise para detener que se abalanzara sobre el pobre Dracken anciano-. ¿Quieres algo?

-Yo... la lista esta completa. Tomamos un registro durante la primera reunión, y la hemos estado actualizando con cada nueva llegada.

-Oh. Correcto. Estaremos allí en un minuto -respondió Harry, pretendiendo que no estaba recostado bajo Blaise vistiendo solo un bóxer-.

El Mayor asintió y se fue rápidamente cuando Blaise gruñó enojadamente.

-Continuaremos con esto después Blaise -le aseguró Harry-. Nada nos detendrá.

Blaise suspiró y abrazó fuertemente a Harry, pasando sus manos por su piel desnuda, y apretando sus hermosas piernas posesivamente, antes de trasladar sus manos hacia su tapado trasero y detenerse en su baja espalda.

-Ti amo Harry -declaró seriamente-.

Harry sonrió con picardía. -Ti amo Blaise -respondió, pronunciando cuidadosamente y un poco duramente las palabras, viendo como Blaise sonrió felizmente-.

-Estas aprendiendo.

-Sí. Tienes que enseñarme más italiano Blaise. Necesito saber lo que me dices.

-Haré cualquier cosa por ti mi pequeño amor, cualquier cosa.

Harry rió alegremente y se volvió a poner su pantalón y abotonar su camisa.

-Vamos ha comenzar con esto. No quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario.

Blaise asintió y envolvió un brazo al rededor de sus hombros. -Recuerda que estaré contigo en cada paso del camino mio amore. Si no te gusta uno de ellos, solo escóndete detrás de mi, yo te protegeré hasta la muerte.

Harry movió la cabeza ante la declaración, pero no dijo nada mientras salía de sus habitaciones privadas y volvía a la sala común de los Dracken.

* * *

**Volví! Si, estoy aquí, jaja. Disculpen por el tiempo desde la ultima actualización pero he estado tapada con la tarea del colegio hasta la cabeza, sobre todo con las materias de química y física creo que mira el agua y veo su composición molecular y cae una hoja y pienso que fuerzas actuan sobre ella, yo y mis compañero de clase decimos que vamos a terminar locos a fin de año, jajaj. Pero bueno espero poder volver a actualizar más seguido ahora, besos y dejen reviews no importa si es para decirme que la traducción es horrible o si la historia les gusta. **


	9. Eligiendo al Segundo Compañero

**El autor de esta maravillosa historia que voy a traducir es ****_StarLight Massacre _****por lo que le pertenece todo el desarrollo de la misma y el invento de algunos personajes, mientras que la basa de la historia y otros personajes le pertenecen a la genial J. K. Rowling**

**Clasificación:** M

**Advertencias:** Slash, violencia, parejas múltiples, malas palabras, sangre, Mpreg, fic de criaturas.

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry/Blaise/OPM/OPM(Otro Personaje masculino)

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior**

_-Vamos ha comenzar con esto. No quiero estar aquí más tiempo del necesario._

_Blaise asintió y envolvió un brazo al rededor de sus hombros. -Recuerda que estaré contigo en cada paso del camino mio amore. Si no te gusta uno de ellos, solo escóndete detrás de mi, yo te protegeré hasta la muerte._

_Harry movió la cabeza ante la declaración, pero no dijo nada mientras salía de sus habitaciones privadas y volvía a la sala común de los Dracken._

* * *

Harry se sentó en una pequeña habitación fuera de la sala común de los Dracken sosteniendo una gruesa carpeta de plástico y solo miró aturdido la cantidad de nombres en las piezas de pergamino que contenía.

Nombre tras nombre estaban registrados, algunos ni siquiera los podía pronunciar, otros eran tan largos que ocupaban tres lineas en el pergamino y unos eran tan comunes que te encontrabas con dos o tres de ellos a medida que recorrías la lista.

Las edades que se encontraban al lado de los nombres iban desde los cincuenta y seis ha los dieciséis, Harry no podía creer que varios de los de dieciséis años hubieran venido desde distintas partes del mundo.

Al lado de las edades había uno o más colores y otro número que le habían dicho era los colores y el tamaño de las alas de los dominantes, así podía identificar los Drackens más comúnmente nombrados y no tachaba a la persona equivocada.

Harry tomó una pluma cuando vió el nombre de Dominic anotado en la sección de los de dieciséis años y lo tachó fuertemente para gran diversión de Blaise.

-Tranquilo Harry, espera hasta que veas su cara y has lo mismo con tus garras -le aconsejó Blaise-.

Harry rió suave y un poco histéricamente, apresurándose a acurrucarse contra Blaise. Todo se sentía fuera de su control, como si fuera un pasajero en su propio cuerpo, y se encontraba en una montaña rusa sin ningún otro lugar al que ir que no fuera hacia abajo.

-¿Estas bien mi querido? -pregunto el Mayor Trintus con preocupación-.

-Es solo que... Yo... ¿por qué Blaise no puede ser suficiente? No quiero a nadie más en mi vida. ¡Quiero una familia! No a un grupo de hombres que me acose y toqueteé cada vez que entro en una habitación. ¿Cuántos voy a necesitar?

-Pienso que con un dominante más ya te vería con una nidada de pollitos -le dijo pensativamente Trintus-. Pero puede que necesites uno o tal vez dos para que equilibre tu magia y cuide de las necesidades de tu Dracken.

-¡Solo quiero tantos como necesite para tener una nidada de pollitos! -declaró Harry duramente-.

-Tendré que infórmate de esto mi querido. Sin un dominante extra que te equilibre, puede que tengas brotes de irracionalidad y muy probablemente pierdas la razón. Recuerdo una sumisa que estaba tan enamorada de su primer compañero que rechazó tener un compañero de equilibro y ocho años después terminó matando a todos sus pollitos, cuando se dio cuanta de lo que hizo se suicidó debido al dolor que sentía, y dejó a su compañero sufriendo por años antes de que decidiera unirse a ellos.

-Eso es horrible -declaró Harry, sintiéndose ligeramente enfermo ante el pensamiento de una madre matando a sus hijos-.

Blaise tragó amargamente y abrazó fuertemente a Harry. No quería compartir a su compañero con nadie, pero mucho, mucho menos quería que Harry matara a sus hijos y luego a si mismo, incluso si hubiera otro hombre o mujer que lo empujara fuera del cuadro y reclamara toda la atención de Harry.

-Eso es horrible sí, pero es el destino de los Drackens que rechazan tener un compañero de equilibrio -dijo Trintus simplemente-.

-¿Blaise? -preguntó Harry tímidamente-.

Recordaba muy vivamente la primera reunión que había tenido en el bosque con su primer compañero, y cuan vehemente había sido Blaise sobre que no le permitiría tener un harem o más hombre de los necesarios para embarazarse.

-Descarta las duras palabras que te dije Mio amore -dijo Blaise suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con sus nudillos-. No sabía lo que el Mayor nos acaba de decir, preferiría agregar tantos dominantes como necesitaras que sufrir tu perdida y las de nuestro pollitos unos pocos años después.

Harry le sonrió beatíficamete y Blaise sintió su corazón temblar. Había llegado a amar tanto a Harry. ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse tan profundamente en solo dos meses? Estaba maravillado de que solo dos meses hubieran pasado, porque se sentía como si hubiera sido hace una eternidad. Una buena eternidad.

Se sentía como si conociera a Harry, realmente lo conociera, de la manera en que los amante de décadas se conocen como a la palma de sus manos. Deseaba pasar cada minuto de cada día con Harry, lo cual era probablemente porque se sentía tan celoso de agregar a más Drackens a su relación. Esto era necesario para obtener la familia que querían y anhelaban, pero aun así a Blaise no le gustaba compartir a Harry.

Esto ni siquiera era una cosa Dracken, pensó Blaise amargamente, hubiera sido exactamente de la misma manera si fuera humano. No habría querido compartir a Harry para nada con otra persona. Completamente creía que estaba tomando las noticias tan bien porque no era humano, ya que para los Drackens era comun que un sumiso tuviera al menos dos compañeros, uno para embarazarlo y otro para equilibrar su magia, era raro encontrar a un sumiso lo suficientemente débil como para solo necesitar a un dominante para embarazarlo y equilibrarlos o un dominante lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer ambas cosas. No habría afrontado para nada bien si él y Harry hubieran sido humanos y Harry le hubiera dicho que quería más de un amante.

-¿Tal vez esto sería mejor si lo hicieran juntos? -sugirió cuidadosamente Trintus-.

Nunca antes había visto a un sumiso tan reacio a tomar un segundo compañero, todos los sumisos anhelaban hijos, sus cuerpos se los demandaban, aunque este joven de dieciséis años sentado aquí lucía tan miserable que Trintus quería abrazarlo, mecerlo y arrullarlo como si fuera su propio pollito.

-Supongo que estas en lo correcto -suspiró Harry, sin hacer ningún movimiento que indicará que iba a moverse del regazo de Blaise-.

Blaise sonrió ante la imagen de la miseria que era su compañero. Odiaba que Harry se sintiera triste y se aborrecía por sentirse tan presumido ante la miseria de Harry, pero no pudo detenerse el placer u orgullo que sentía el saber que Harry realmente no quería más compañeros. Sabía que Harry se acostumbraría a ellos y que con el tiempo llegaría a amarlos, pero en la actualidad, Harry lo quería a él y solo él.

* * *

Harry volvió a entrar en la absolutamente masiva sola común que estaba ocupada por más de cien Drackens dominantes desacoplados que competían por obtener su atención. Bueno la mayoría de ellos lo hacían y todos estos parecían estar bajo la edad de treinta. Los dominantes de más edad estaban parados en el fondo, como si ya supieran que iban a ser rechazados, como si solo estuvieran allí presentes porque sus instintos se lo demandaban.

Rompió el corazón de Harry ver las desahuciadas y perdidas expresiones que trataban de esconder. Actuaban como si ya no tuvieran ninguna oportunidad y Harry tragó fuertemente. No había hablado sobre su plan con Blaise. No quería que su compañero se pusiera celoso o sintiera aun más insuficiente porque Harry estaba buscando primero entre los dominantes mayores, pero tenía que darles la esperanza de que no todos los sumisos eran estúpidos arrogantes que no los tocarían ni con un palo un metro debido a sus edades.

-Harry a repasado todos sus nombres y edades, decidiendo que le gustaría empezar la búsqueda de su segundo compañero -interrumpió Trintus fuertemente, asegurándose que todos los dominantes lo escucharan-. ¿Harry hay algún factor decisivo que te haría desechar completamente uno de estos dominantes como tu compañero?

Harry sabía que esa pregunta iba a llegar y miró a Blaise, quien no sonreía ni movía ningun musculo facial, solo lo tenía cómodamente envuelto en sus brazos, silenciosamente diciéndole que estaría cien por ciento de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomara.

-¡Solo empieza con esto! -gritó impacientemente uno de los dominantes más jóvenes-. Deshazte de los abuelos y empieza el proceso, ¡la espera me esta matando!

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Harry-.

-Serif Ribbin. 23 -respondió orgullosamente el dominantes cuyas alas de 7 m. eran de un exuberante color rosa purpureo-.

Harry recorrió la lista en el pergamino hasta encontrar a Serif, agradeció que fuera el único así no tendría que pasar más tiempo buscando el color de sus alas; Harry tomó su pluma y tachó exageradamente su nombre.

-Gracias Serif, ya puedes irte.

-¿Qué? -demandó-.

-Ya puedes irte. No quiero un hombre cruel o rencoroso como mi compañero. Adiós.

Blaise sofocó su risa presionando su boca contra el cabello de Harry. Mientras que Serif fue arrastrado por los refuerzos que habían venido a proteger a Harry. La "seguridad" estaba conformada por ocho o diez dominantes emparejados que habían acordado proteger a Harry.

-Bien, comencemos la búsqueda por mi próximo compañero -declaró Harry desanimadamente-. Pero lo primero es lo primero, si alguno de ustedes se encuentra casado o tiene a alguien en su casa también puede irse, no quiero ser etiquetado como un destructor de hogares, gracias.

-¿Cómo quieres hacer esto? -preguntó un dominante mayor desde el fondo-.

Lucía como un hombre duro, sus escamas eran gris pizarra y sus ojos color carbón. Su cabello era negro pero se reducía y aclaraba en sus templos. Tenía algunas cicatrices faciales, la más notable corría por su mejilla izquierda y lucía como el arañazo de una garra, lo más probable es que hubiera sido hecha por un sumiso; Harry sintió una gran curiosidad que le hacía quería preguntar.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Harry en vez de contestar y los ojos de dominante se endurecieron-.

-Arsenio Demetrius. 42 -respondió fríamente el hombre-.

Harry había notado que todos los dominantes contestaban con su nombre y edad, como si esta fuera un número de rifa o una identificación militar. Le ofreció una de sus pequeñas y pálidas manos al hombre, sonriéndole suavemente cuando éste parpadeó y miró ligeramente aturdido.

-Creo que me gustaría conocerte a ti primero Arsenio.

-Tiene cuarenta y dos Harry -Blaise se agachó para susurrarle al oído-.

-Lo sé, lo escuche perfectamente gracias y no me importa para nada la edad Blaise. Amo una persona por quien es, no por el numero de años que ha estado vivo -respondió entre susurros Harry mientras Arsenio lentamente hacía su camino a través de la multitud de silenciosos Drackens-.

Aunque trataba de esconderlo aún lucía aturdido cuando llegó al pequeño estrado donde Harry y Blaise se encontraban parados con el Mayor Trintus. Lucía como si esperara que Harry interrumpiera diciendo que había estado bromeando y que en su lugar quería conocer a un joven dominante de dieciocho años.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! -al fin Dominic había encontrado su voz. Harry lo había visto articular sin decir palabras por alrededor de un minuto.

-¿No te dije que te fueras? -declaró Harry, mirando desapasionadamente a Dominic-.

Ellos eran de aproximadamente la misma edad, Dominic solo era dos semanas mayor que él, pero la diferencia en el nivel de madures era asombroso. No sabía que lo hacía más maduro, si era su crianza, su personalidad o el conocimiento de que iba a ser padre tan pronto como entrara en celo con Blaise y su próximo compañero, pero lo que fuera, no estaba en Dominic, quien había sido malcriado por su familia como muchos otros Drackens, desde su nacimiento cuando su esencia lo declaró un Dracken a cualquier otro de su especie que estuviera cerca de él.

Esa era la única vez que un Dracken podía ser identificado por su esencia antes de su cumpleaños número dieciséis. La esencia de un pollito Dracken era muy fuerte durante el nacimiento, pero esta desaparecía rápidamente, ya que era diluida por los olores del mundo externo entre una y tres horas después del nacimiento, y no retornaría otra vez hasta el cumpleaños número dieciséis del niño cuando los genes en su sangre despertarían y todos los rasgos y atributos saldrían a la superficie.

Arsenio los alcanzó en el estrado y gentilmente agarró la mano de Harry, dejando el beso más suave que hubiera sentido en la curvada palma de su mano, lo que trajo más preguntas a la mente de Harry, ¿los dominantes mayores eran más gentiles? ¿Habían aprendido a ser más suaves y gentiles con el tiempo? ¿Solo los jóvenes dominantes eran duros por qué aun no habían aprendido a controlar completamente sus instintos? ¿O esto era algo que solo Arsenio hacía? Tantas preguntas aun sin respuesta, que Harry descubrió le gustaría muchísimo encontrar.

* * *

Arsenio realmente era un hombre gentil, a pesar de su dura apariencia y forma de comportarse. Él sostenía la mano de Harry como si esta estuviera hecha de cristal, no molestaba a Blaise y retrocedía inmediatamente si éste le gruñía o siseaba por algo que hubiera hecho.

Ellos estaban caminando alrededor del infernal hotel Dracken, y Harry tomó la ventaja de ser capaz de explorar sus alrededores ahora que tenía mucha más protección y que todos los dominantes estaban atrapados en la sala común. Blaise estaba de un lado de él y Arsenio del otro, este último diciéndole sobre Grecia, su tierra natal. Harry se encontró queriendo visitar el país en un futuro, incluso si Arsenio no resultaba ser su compañero.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esto? -preguntó Harry, corriendo suavemente sus dedos sobre la cicatriz en su mejilla, su curiosidad finalmente había llegado a la superficie-.

Arsenio sonrió suavemente mientras levantaba su mano para tocar la cicatriz con ásperos dedos.

-De una sumisa que no le gustó escuchar algunas verdades -respondió Arsenio pensando en el pasado-.

-¿Dolió? -preguntó Harry, delineando suavemente la cicatriz, y corriendo con la punta de sus dedos la sana pero fuertemente fruncida piel-.

-Dolió como el infierno -respondió Arsenio, quedándose quieto e inclinándose un poco para que Harry pudiera tocar su cara-. Pero he conocido un montón de sumisas como ella y tu no te les pareces en nada.

-Así me han dicho -respondió Harry burlonamente-.

-¿Qué le dijiste? -preguntó Blaise interesadamente-.

Harry lo miró incisivamente, esta era la primera vez que Blaise se interesaba en otro dominante. ¿Eso significaba que a Blaise le gustaba Arsenio?

-Solo le dije la verdad, que era una cabeza hueca infantil y mimada quien nunca encontraría un compañero real de la manera en que actuaba. Puede que haya arrojado unas pocas palabras vulgares entre medio, pero entonces solo tenía veintiuno.

Blaise rió sofocadamente. -Hice lo mismo con la otra sumisa que conocí a parte de Harry. Miette.

-Oh, ¿entonces estuviste en la reunión de los Solange en Toulouse? -preguntó Arsenio-. Ni siquiera tuve palabras para decirle, solo me fui... rápidamente.

Blaise volvió a reír. -No pude controlarme de gritarle algunas palabras bien escogidas, pero había tantos gritos con diferentes variantes de la misma cosa que no creo que haya escuchado ninguna de mis palabras.

-¿Realmente era tan mala como para que los dominantes solo se fueran? -preguntó Harry mirando a los otros dos-.

-Oh sí -respondió Arsenio-. Ella fue una real pieza de trabajo.

-Estoy casi seguro de que ella se creía una reina por la manera en que actuaba -agregó Blaise-. Terminó con un dominante de cincuenta y ocho años, el único lo suficientemente desesperado como para quedarse.

-Los rumores que habían estado circulando ahora prueben ser ciertos, ya van once meses y aun no tiene ningún pollito.

-Tal vez necesita más de un dominante -apuntó Harry lógicamente-. Si solo uno estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para quedarse...

-Nosotros hubiéramos sido vueltos a llamar sin importar nuestros sentimientos hacia Miette -respondió Arsenio con una sacudida de cabeza-. Si hubiera necesitado un segundo dominante tendríamos que haber vuelto a su casa porque nos fuimos por nuestra propia voluntad, ella no nos ordenó que nos fuéramos.

-Nosotros volveríamos solo para volvernos a ir -murmuró Blaise oscuramente-.

-¿Cómo puede cualquier Dracken no querer pollitos? -preguntó Harry-. Yo no puedo esperar por mis tener mis pollitos, quiero tantos como sea físicamente capaz de producir.

Blaise sonrió y beso su sien. -Eres adorable Prezioso. Ti amo.

Harry le sonrió felizmente a Blaise, antes de volver a prestarle atención a Arsenio, cuyas gigantes manos estaban sostenían cuidadosamente sus propios delgados apéndices, como si los delicados huesos de ave en las manos de Harry fueran a romperse si ejercía demasiada presión, esto le hizo sentirse muy apreciado.

* * *

El resto del día pasó de una manera similar. Algunos de los dominantes de más edad eran casi tan encantadores como había sido Arsenio, algunos eran amables, pero duros con sus toques, o otros eran muy amigables, pero lo trataban como a una pequeña muñeca. Había algunos que eran tan inflexibles que creían que Harry debía ser encerrado en una casa con bola y cadena, él puso una pequeña X al lado de esos nombres en la lista que llevaba.

Estaba haciendo notas al costado de los nombres, y ponía un pequeño tick, si le gustaban lo suficiente como para ir a algún tipo de segunda ronda y ver si uno de ellos le agradaba por encima de los otros, esperando así poder elegir un compañero de entre ellos.

Dominic estaba siendo un mocoso mimado, pero no era el único. Muchos de los jóvenes dominantes estaban fuera de sí de la rabia que les causaba que Harry solo les estuviera prestando atención a los dominantes mayores, los más conocidos como "abuelitos" Drackens.

-¿Cuándo vamos a obtener un turno? -uno de los más jóvenes estalló impaciente, pero no poco amablemente, él estaba rebotando y a Harry le recordaba a un pequeño perrito, un perrito con una sobredosis de azúcar-.

Harry sonrió amablemente y tomó su mano empujándolo hacía el exterior, Blaise los seguía detrás a un paso tranquilo con el Mayor Trintus. Ya no estaba inseguro. Harry estaba completamente seguro de que actualmente Blaise estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo caminando por los alrededores con otros dominantes que no se preocupaba, pero se sentía mejor sabiendo que sus ojos índigo nunca lo perdían de vista.

-Soy Henley -estalló el niño, porque realmente era eso, un niño-. Oh mierda, bueno. Se supone que también diga mi edad, ¿verdad? Tengo dieciséis. Lo siento, soy nuevo en todo esto, esta es mi primera reunión, recibí mi herencia un poco antes de Navidad, mi cumpleaños es el diecisiete de diciembre. Mi papá me trajo rápidamente aquí en el momento en que acabé de transformarme en un Dracken, él no quería que yo te perdiera, pero no tenía que preocuparse, el Mayor Trintus nos dijo que estabas en la mitad de tu celo y que no estarías allí por un tiempo.

Harry no sabía su reírse o arrullar a Henley. Éste era uno de los dos dominantes que actualmente eran más jóvenes que él. Aunque el otro solo era más joven que él porque había nacido el cuatro de agosto. Henley era su pretendiente dominante más joven y Harry solo quería mimarlo y arroparlo, lo cual probablemente era una cosa muy mala viendo que se suponía que debía competir por ser su amante al igual que Blaise. Dudaba que esto funcionaría debido que tenía la urgencia de sentarse frente al fuego con Henley cubiertos con una gruesa manta y leerle un cuento de hadas, tal vez con una taza de chocolate caliente, Jesús esa era realmente una extraña urgencia.

-Espero no estar aburriéndote -dijo Henley repentinamente y Harry parpadeó antes de sonreír suavemente-.

-No estas aburriéndome, continua.

-Bueno el compañero dominante de mi hermana es realmente fuerte y grande. Él es enorme y se que yo no lo soy, realmente espero que no estés avergonzado porque estoy aquí.

-¡Oh no te sientas así! -exclamó Harry, acercándose para abrazar a Henley, quien a pesar de ser más joven era más alto que él, aunque no era ni de cerca tan alto como algunos de los otros. Harry estimaba que media alrededor de 1,80 m., y aun tenía un montón de tiempo para crecer en el próximo par de años, después de todo Blaise seguía creciendo.

Los brazos de Henley se envolvieron a su alrededor y permanecieron abrazados. Eso se sentía bien, como si abrazaras a un hermano o un hijo. Harry descubrió que le gustaba y se arrecostó contra él.

-No estoy para nada avergonzado porque estés aquí. Por otro lado Dominic, es de sus proposiciones que estoy avergonzado.

-¡Pero es el nieto de unos de los Mayores! -exclamó Henley-. Se supone que es un gran honor estar unido a un miembro de la familia de un Mayor.

-No me importa si es el Príncipe de Salem, por mi puede irse, no lo quiero para nada.

Henley rió pero luego cubrió su boca como si no debiera haberlo hecho; Harry le sonrió alentadoramente y tomó su mano. Esta era más grande que la suya, pero no por mucho, sus manos encajaban juntas como las piezas de un puzzle.

-Entonces, ¿qué te gusta hacer Henley?

-Aun estoy en el colegio por lo que la mayor parte de mi tiempo es ocupado con cosas sobre el, pero me gusta jugar Quidditch y nadar. Nuestro colegio tiene una terma interna, y como fue construido sobre ella, se encuentran en la planta baja. Nosotros no tenemos mazmorras como Hogwarts, pero supongo que ellas se ponen realmente frías en invierno, la terma mantiene toda la planta baja y la mayor parte del primer piso caliente sin importar la estación. A puesto a que es difícil para ti nadar en el lago, debe ser congelante, incluso en verano.

-Me gusta remojar mis pies en el, y caminar descalzo por los alrededores -declaró Harry rápidamente cuanto Henley hizo una pausa para respirar-.

-Nunca antes he caminado descalzo afuera, quiero decir, supongo que lo hice siendo un niño, pero a mamá no le gusta que salga afuera sin ropa apropiada para la estación, en invierno tengo que usar bufanda, guantes, gorro y un jersey, y en verano debo usar cosas como un sombrero, lentes de sol y protector solar. Ni si quiera se me permite caminar descalzo en la playa, tengo que usar sandalias o chancletas.

Harry mentalmente arrulló el mohín de Henley, pero no lo expresó. Henley en un futuro, cuanto estuviera unos veinte años, sería un dominante maravilloso, pero por ahora, solo era un niño a quien su padre había arrastrado aquí. Harry supuso que esto sería para tener buena experiencia en su vida; después de todo esta era la primera reunión de Henley. Pero estas también era la primera reunión de Harry y se tomo como un elogio el hecho de que ninguno de los dominantes se había ido como Blaise y Arsenio lo habían hecho con Miette.

* * *

Harry miró al hombre frente a él con la cabeza inclinada. Conocía su cara, enfocar su cerebro y estimular su memoria para recordar el porque, le estaba matando. Luego la respuesta vino a él cuando el hombre aleteó sus brillantes alas azules, las cuales combinaban con sus absolutamente hermosos ojos azul profundo que brillaban maliciosamente bajo sus cejas marrones. Él era el hombre que lo había defendido en la falsa primera reunión.

-Hola -saludó Harry tímidamente-.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente y sacudió su mano, antes de depositar dos gentiles besos en ella.

-Hola. Soy Maximilius Diadesen Maddison. Tengo treinta y uno, pero la edad mental de un niño de doce.

Harry se rió del hombre y aceptó felizmente la mano que le ofreció.

-Debo decir que te felicito por meterte bajo la piel de ese pequeño mocoso de Dominic. No paraba de fanfarronear a todo el que lo escuchara o no sobre que iba a ser tu compañero porque su abuelo era un Mayor.

Harry apretó su puños antes de respirar y sonreír.

-Él necesita detenerse -respondió Harry seriamente-. Si piensa que lo dejaré ser mi compañero solo porque su abuelo es un Mayor seriamente necesita cambiar su forma de pensar. Ya le he dicho que se vaya varias veces.

Maximilius rió profundamente y el sonido fue directo a su pene, lo que hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran rosadas.

-Yo... um... ¿qué te gusta hacer? -balbuceó Harry, su cara se volvió roja cuando escuchó a Blaise reírse detrás de él-.

-Comer y cocinar. Como un montón de comida, así que te puedo garantizar que si me aceptas como tu compañero estaremos visitando restaurantes al menos dos veces por semana y el resto del tiempo es probable que cocine para ti y Blaise. Aunque a primera vista no parece, tengo un lado tranquilo -Maximilius encogió uno de sus masivos hombros y le sonrió a Harry, quien probablemente estaba a la altura adecuada para lamer y chupar una de sus tetillas.

Se ruborizó profundamente y maldijo sus pensamientos lascivos, culpando al Mayor Trintus por interrumpirlos a él y Blaise esa mañana.

-Me gusta leer frente al fuego. No soy un gran fan del frío y soy más retraído en los meses de invierno.

-Me gusta dormir o recostarme frente al fuego, Blaise es el que lee en frente de el, personalmente no veo como puedes leer frente al fuego porque todo lo que me hace es volverme soñoliento.

-Su cosa favorita a hacer es recostarse sobre mi mientras leo, tenemos una piel de oso enfrente a nuestra estufa y si no puedo encontrar a Harry, voy a mirar la piel, porque nueve de cada diez veces es donde esta durmiendo pacíficamente.

Maximilius echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Esa risa otra vez fue directa a su pene y sutilmente se reajusto su pantalones mientras los dos dominantes reían juntos. No sabía que estaba pasando, ¿por qué la risa de Maximilius le afectaba tanto?

-Entonces Maximilius, ¿tienes una profesión? -preguntó, tratando de alejar su mente de su palpitante erección-.

-Señor todopoderoso, llámame Max, suenas como mi madre -declaró Max con una sonrisa picaresca-. Si, tengo una profesión, trabajo para una compañía de pociones que fabrica y vende pociones para abastecer hospitales y a unos pocos químicos en toda Gran Bretaña.

-¿Eres un Maestro de Pociones? -preguntó Harry impresionado-.

-Ya lo creo. Trabaje duro para conseguir mi maestría en pociones, lográndola cuando tenía veintiséis, no es el récord, pero aun así soy uno de los más jóvenes en conseguirla.

-Eso es impresionante -declaró Blaise-. Puede que no sea el récord pero hacer una maestría de diez años en seis todavía es un gran logro.

-¿Cómo sabes que él comenzó su maestría la los veinte? -preguntó Harry, preocupado de haberse perdido algo-.

Blaise rió junto con Max, pero presionó un tranquilizador beso en su mejilla.

-Lo se porque una bruja o un mago no puede empezar una maestría en pociones hasta que tiene veinte años.

-Oh -Harry volvió a ruborizarse un poco, pero no se alejó, no estaba apenado por no saber esas pequeñas curiosidades del mundo mágico, odiaba a los Dursley pero el no se avergonzaba de como había crecido, si empezaba a hacerlo probablemente colapsaría y se volvería loco, terminaría compartiendo una habitación con Lockhart en St. Mungo antes de que terminara la semana-.

-Eres adorable -le dijo Max sinceramente, inclinándose para besar su cabello-.

Harry estaba sorprendido de que Blaise le hubiera dejado hacerlo, pero su compañero le sonrió y se acercó para arrojar un brazo sobre su hombro, su brazo y el de Max cruzaban su espalda.

Harry se encontró esperanzado, tal vez después de todo no sería tan difícil escoger un compañero con el que Blaise se llevara bien. Realmente parecía que Max le gustaba mucho y Harry no se oponía para nada a eso. Tal vez las cosas no serían tan malas como había pensado en un primer momento.

* * *

Al final del día Harry estaba exhausto. Los dominantes habían querido continuar con la reunión durante la noche, pero Harry apenas podía caminar del cansancio, así que Blaise había pasado por encima de todos lo dominantes y usando la autoridad que le concedía ser el primer compañero de Harry, lo había llevado a la cama donde este se había acurrucado entre las almohadas.

Blaise se había ubicado a su lado y envuelto sus brazos a su alrededor de un Harry que agotado había caído dormido.

Blaise permaneció despierto, pensando sobre el último día. Había mirado a Harry interactuar con todos los dominantes; la mayoría de los cuales eran hombres, solo un puñado de ellos eran mujeres. Vio como actuaba Harry y no fue lo que esperaba. Harry no parecía interesado en ellos como compañeros, sino más como amigos y en el caso del dominante más joven había actuado de un forma paternal, acabando con sus temores de no tener material para ser una buena madre. Solo había sido receptivo a dos de ellos, Arsenio y Maximilius.

A pesar de lo que había pensado anteriormente, esa no era un buena señal. No quería que Harry tuviera otro compañero, ni quería un competidor para luchar por su atención, pero quería tener pollitos con él y eso no sería imposible sin al menos otro Dracken dominante.

Blaise suspiró suavemente así no despertaba a Harry y se acomodó para obtener algo de sueño, tal vez mañana probaría ser más memorable.

* * *

Harry se despertó al sentir a Blaise mordisquear su clavícula, rió suavemente y pasó sus dedos por el suave y copioso cabello de Blaise, tironeándolo suavemente.

-Buen día Mio amore.

-Hey Blaise. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete -respondió distraidamente Blaise mientras lamía el hueco que se formaba en la garganta de Harry-.

-¿Debemos levantarnos? -preguntó Harry antes de que Blaise encontrara un punto particularmente sensible que le hizo gemir-.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

-No realmente.

Blaise rió y con sus dedos acarició firme aunque gentilmente los lados de Harry. Harry soltó una risita aunque lo denegaría y se arrecostó contra Blaise para besar sus labios y su mentón.

-¿Vamos a finalizar lo interrumpido ayer? -preguntó Harry con una sonrisa malvada, reacomodándose en la cama para parecer tan abierto y sexualmente atractivo como fuera posible-.

No es que Harry lo necesitara, pensó para si mismo Blaise sonriendo. Harry tenía la habilidad de ponerlo duro con solo una mirada.

Blaise cubrió a Harry con su cuerpo y lo besó con cada gramo de pasión y amor que sentía por su compañero. Ya le había ido a decir al Mayor Trintus que esta mañana iba a tener relaciones íntimas con su compañero y que si estaba vez los interrumpía no saldría caminando.

Sonriendo mientras Harry maullaba bajo él, Blaise le desabotonó la camisa, amando el suave flujo de color que se esparcía por su cuerpo desde sus mejillas.

* * *

Ya no podía soportarlo. Solo necesitaba un pequeño vistazo del sumiso. No iba a hacer nada; solo quería volver a verlo. Él era muy hermoso, lucía muy delicada y su aroma era embriagador.

Puso hechizos sobre si mismo para no ser escuchado ni olfateado, solo tenía que evitar ser visto, no sería tan difícil solo quería echarle un pequeño vistazo.

Escuchó los ruidos antes de que incluso se acercara a los cuartos privados del sumiso y gruñó suavemente ante los sonidos maullidos, gruñidos y de piel golpeando contra piel. Odiaba a ese otro Dracken que había obtenido al sumiso primero. Harry había olido tan puro y fresco esa primera reunión. Virginal. Ahora no era así, el otro Dracken lo había desflorado, había despojado eso esencia pura de la piel de Harry.

Llegó a la puerta de donde se originaban los sonidos y la abrió cuidadosamente, por lo que notó podría haberla abierto de un golpe ya que los dos entrelazados en la cama no notaron la puerta abrirse o su figura en el umbral.

El dulce y hermoso Harry se encontraba de espalda sobre la cama, con su largo cabello negro extendido sobre el cubrecamas bordado en blanco y oro. Sus alas blancas, que ahora estaban manchadas con escamas de un profundo color amatista, amortiguaban su espalda. Sus largas y pálidas piernas estaban envueltas alrededor de la cintura del otro Dracken y sus manos se sostenían fuertemente de la cabecera de la cama. El otro Dracken, Blair o algo igual de inmemorable, estaba empapado de sudor, un vil sudor que goteaba el suave y pálido pecho del dulce Harry. Él se inclinaba sobre Harry; sus manos estaban ubicadas a ambos lados de su cabeza para así no perder su balance. Casi gruñó cuando vio a esa atrocidad de Blaise inclinarse para besar amorosamente al dulce Harry.

Iba a dar un paso adelante, iba aponer un fin a esa vil exhibición, pero se detuvo cuando Blaise envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry para cambiar a una posición diferente, antes de sacar a Harry de la cama y sentarlo en su regazo.

Harry jadeó muy fuertemente, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello de Blaise, como desearía que Harry lo sujetara apretadamente y no lo dejara ir.

-Sigue Mio Bello -animó el ladrón volviendo a besar a Harry, tomando con su gran mano una de sus absolutamente hermosas, redondas y gordas mejillas de su trasero y ¡teniendo desfachatez de apretarla!

Estaba hipnotizado por la vista de ese hermoso trasero. En ese momento daría su mismísima vida para estar el la posición del otro Dracken.

El Dracken, Blaise, se echó hacia atrás con Harry hasta que su espalda y sus pies se encontró sobre el cubrecama y sus rodillas estuvieron dobladas, sus dedos tocaban la almohada donde la pequeña cabeza de Harry había recaído. El dulce Harry ahora estaba arrodillado sobre el otro Dracken, luciendo algo inseguro y Dios como deseaba poder tener ese hermoso chico sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Fue forzado a mirar, fascinado, como Harry ganaba confianza bajo las seguras manos de Blaise, quien lo alentaba con suaves caricias y palabras de amor.

El otro Dracken continuó brutalizando a su Harry y le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad no abalanzarse y desmembrar al otro Dracken antes de mostrarle exactamente como se debe tratar a un sumiso tan delicado.

Blaise salió cuidadosamente de Harry y colapsó encima de él, volviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y acariciando un lado de la cara de Harry, con su mano trazó el agitado pecho. Volvió su mano hacia arriba para poner en su lugar un mechón del salvaje pelo que se encontraba en la cara de su amante.

-Ti amo Harry, Li amerò per sempre.

-Ti amo Blaise -susurró Harry suavemente, su garganta dolía y su cuerpo aún no se recuperaba por completo-.

La próxima cosa que Harry supo fue que Blaise desapareció de su lado en un destello. El sonido de gruñidos y rasgaduras le hicieron apoyarse cansadamente en uno de sus codos para ver a Blaise y otro Dracken luchando en el piso.

Gritó en shock y agarró su varita antes de recordar que las escamas de los Drackens reflejaban los hechizos ofensivos. Inseguro de que hacer, Harry cogió una de las almohadas que reposaban a su lado y se las arrojó antes de siquiera pensarlo.

-¡Deténganse en este momento! -gritó, sus voz rompiéndose dos veces producto del dolor que le causaba su ya adolorida garganta-.

El otro Dracken, que debería de medir 1,90 m. y tener unos treinta y ocho años, se detuvo inmediatamente tras oír su vos, pero por otro lado Blaise no lo hizo y con la atención del otro Dracken puesta en Harry, le fue muy fácil abalanzarse sobre el y cortar profundamente su expuesta y vulnerable garganta con cuatro de sus garras, clavando su quinta garra, la cual pertenecía a su dedo pulgar, en el otro lado de su cuello para tener un corte limpio.

Sangre brotaba a todos lados y Harry solo se sentó allí con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, mientras la sangre lo cubría a él y todo a su alrededor.

-Bl... Blaise -gritó con voz temblorosa-.

Entonces Blaise estaba allí, levantándolo y llevándolo hacia el baño, haciendo correr el agua y sumergiéndolos a ambos en la bañera tamaño piscina la cual se había llenaba muy rápidamente.

Blaise lo lavó, acarició y liberó de la sangre, y Harry le dejó hacerlo, acurrucándose en sus brazos. Alguien los había observado hacer el amor, alguien los había visto juntos, había observado uno de sus momentos más íntimos, no importaba que ahora estuviera muerto. Facilmente podría haber sido al revés, Blaise podría estar muerto y Harry haber sido violado por un dominantes Dracken desconocido.

Harry se aferró a Blaise como si fuera a caer de la faz de la Tierra si no lo hacia. Dejó que Blaise lo secara y vistiera suavemente antes de ser cargado con cuidado en sus brazos, miró el camino que recorrían porque Blaise había tomado al Dracken muerto y comenzado a arrastrarlo a través del hotel infernal, el cuerpo hacía un ruidoso golpe hueco en cada escalón de las escaleras hasta que llegaron a su destino. El comedor estaba lleno de Drackens dominantes que levantaron su cabeza ante el fuerte aroma de la sangre.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto? -demandó el Mayor Getus, levantándose en el otro lado de la sala-.

-Si cualquiera, y quiero decir cualquiera, trata de alejar a Harry de mi, esto es lo que conseguirán -siseó amenazadoramente Blaise, levantando al hombre muerto en un show de absoluta fuerza antes de estrellarlo contra la mesa del comedor, derramando comida, platos, bowls y vasos por todos lados.

-¿Harry querido estas bien? -preguntó el Mayor Trintus recorriéndolo con la mirada-

-Estoy bien, solo un poco sacudido. Él... él nos atacó mientras... mientras estábamos -Harry se fue apagando mientras se ruborizaba y sostenía fuertemente de Blaise, quien fulminaba a todos con la mirada-.

-Bueno por mi parte es uno menos de la lista. ¿Cuándo vas a prestarme atención?

Harry volvió su cabeza para mirar incredulamente a Dominic, que por todo lo que conocía, estaba actuando como si no hubiera un cuerpo muerto en la mesa frente a él.

Harry desenvolvió sus piernas de Blaise y se paró en el piso, Blaise se agachó para asegurarse de que realmente estaba en piso antes de soltarlo. Harry caminó hacía Dominic y se detuvo e inclinó frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? -siseó en un tono mortal-.

-¿Cuándo voy a conseguir mi turno? -respondió Dominic, acentuando sus palabras como si pensara que Harry era estúpido-.

Harry reaccionó puramente por instinto y estrelló su puño contra la nariz de Dominic, escuchando el satisfactorio crack de cuando esta se rompió bajó la presión.

Dejando salir toda su frustración, Harry lanzó su rodilla contra el estomago de Dominc y le estrelló su codo en la espalda, antes empezar a patearlo cuando cayó enroscado en el suelo.

Brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor y Harry se volvió inmediatamente, con los brazos levantados y las garras fuera, listo para arrancar los ojos de la persona, solo que esos ojos eran de un familiar tono índigo.

Blaise sostuvo la cabeza de Harry contra la unión entre su cuello y hombro, forzándolo a respirar su esencia, que lo calmó inmediatamente. Blaise lo alejó del lloriqueanate Dominc que estaba siendo adulado por su abuelo.

-Nadie demanda nada de mi -le dijo Harry a Blaise, pero ante el aturdidor silencio casi todos los Dracken allí lo escucharon-. Le dije varias veces que no lo quiero aquí y que nunca va a ser mi compañero, le dije y no se fue.

Harry pudo ver a Henley mirando desde su posición por encima del hombro de Blaise, su joven cara lucía pálida y un poco preocupada, pero le sonrió y le dió los dos pulgares arriba, Harry sonrió y rió un poquito, era demasiado lindo como para decirlo con palabras.

-Lo sé mio amore. En esta casa puedes hacer lo que quieras. Se negó a irse incluso cuando fue rechazado, estaba en tus derechos atacarlo por su exabrupto.

-Ven querido -le regañó el Mayor Trintus, agarrándolo por el codo y los llevó hacia la pequeña habitación fuera de la sala común, la cual se ubicaba al frente del comedor-.

-¿Estoy en problemas? -preguntó Harry-.

-No querido, no. Tu compañero ya te ha explicado, tu estabas en tu derecho de atacar a Dominic, como Blaise estaba en su derecho de atacar al Dracken que te atacó, me temo que el Mayor Getus no lo vera de esa manera, él es muy indulgente con Dominic, ya que es el únicos de sus nietos que heredo sus genes Dracken, estos incluso saltaron a sus propios hijos.

-¿Qué hará?

-¡Nada! -gruñó Blaise-.

-Él no puede hacer nada Harry querido, ahora solo quédate aquí y cálmate un poco antes de que reanudemos la búsqueda de tu segundo compañero.

Harry asintió y se acurrucó contra Blaise, respirando profundamente y eventualmente calmando el acelerado latir de su corazón. Difícilmente podía creer lo que había hecho. Había estado tan enojado que solo había reaccionado, aparentemente cuando no pensaba en las cosas su Dracken tomaba el control y se volvía violento.

-¿Harry te sientes mejor? -preguntó el Mayor Trintus al volver unos minutos después-.

-Sí, gracias.

-Esta bien querido, el primer dominante del resto de la lista desea verte.

Harry se levantó con un suspiro y tomando la mano de Blaise salió de la habitación para encontrar a un mujer alta y escultural con alas de color jade y verde-azulado.

-Hola Harry, soy Keeley y tengo treinta y un años.

-Hola Keeley, este es Blaise.

Harry miró como Blaise y Keeley sacudían sus manos un poco rígidamente antes de que el día continuara de la misma manera que el anterior, solo que Blaise fue mucho menos receptivo, más fría hacia los otros dominantes y muy posesivo con Harry.

* * *

Harry no estaba llegando a ninguna parte, porque Blaise no dejaba que los otros dominantes lo tocaran, a algunos no los dejaba ni acercarse, y esto hacia todo estresante y tenso.

-Blase, amor, por favor -rogó Harry cuando este volvió a ahuyentar a otro dominante por discutir con ellos y noqueó al pobre chico de diecinueve años con un rápido golpe en la sien-.

-Tal vez beneficiaria a ambos parar por hoy -suspiró el Mayor Trintus-.

-Esto tomará demasiado tiempo -se quejó Harry-. Las personas hablaran, tendré otro celo en dos meses y estaré lejos por diez días, cuanto más tiempo esto tome más personas se volverán sospechosas, estoy agradecido de que aun estamos en le receso por Navidad y hay pocos estudiantes en Hogwarts para entrometerse.

El Mayor Dracken suspiró y asintió, antes de salir a ver si había algún otro Dracken lo suficientemente valiente como acercarse. Entre le exhibición de Harry de esa mañana, la presentación de Blaise en el comedor con un cuerpo muerto y su continuo mal humor, no tenía ninguna esperanza de que quedara algún Dracken para elegir.

Harry escuchó a Blaise quedarse sin aliento y miró primero a su compañero y luego a donde estaba mirando, su corazón se detuvo y se alejó del Dracken que estaba viniendo hacia ellos. Era magnífico con su piel de un pálido color alabastro, tenía voluminosos músculos y hermosas alas de color plata y azul pálido. Era rubio y sus ojos tenía un color plateado. Sentado frente a ellos estaba el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Ok, ok, lo siento dije que iba a tener más tiempo para actualizar pero no fue así, los profesores parecen aves de rapiña que se abalanzan sobre ti cuando menos te lo esperas, pobre cita de mi, :(, jaja. Bueno voy a dejar de lamentarme y decirles que disfruten del capítulo y si no están muy enojados conmigo dejen un review. Gracias.**


End file.
